Whisky, Temptation & You
by Miranda.Ackerman25
Summary: Una noche, la vida de Li Syaoran da un vuelco, cuando su amor platónico una bailarina exótica, le ofrece cumplir su sueño. Sin imaginar el sinuoso viaje por un mundo desconocido, que comenzará a su lado.
1. Propuesta inesperada

**Whisky, temptation & you**

**_Una noche, la vida de Li Syaoran da un vuelco, cuando su amor platónico una bailarina exótica, le ofrece cumplir su sueño. Sin imaginar el sinuoso viaje por un mundo desconocido, que comenzará a su lado._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Propuesta inesperada. _**

_Todos en algún momento de nuestra vida, podemos recordar un punto de inflexión, el parte aguas entre un tiempo y otro, justo el día y hora en que nuestra existencia tomó un camino hacia el no retorno. Para mí, fue aquella noche a mediados de abril._

Me detuve en una estación de servicio justo en las periferias de la ciudad. Casi instintivamente mi cuerpo me guio hacia el refrigerador donde tomé un té helado, para después ir por un paquete de mentas y lunetas de chocolate. Sí, era demasiada azúcar, pero en ese instante comenzaba a agobiarme tanto, que un subidón de insulina no caería mal a mi organismo. Todos y cada uno de los viernes pasaba por la misma situación; la ligera ansiedad que se manifestaba con un hueco justo en medio del estómago, tamborileando los dedos en el volante, mientras recorría el barrio francés de Nueva Orleans. Curiosamente, este compendio de reacciones no tenía nada que ver con el estrés laboral, su origen era aún más complicado, específicamente, en un par de ojos esmeralda.

No recuerdo con exactitud la noche que la conocí, las únicas memorias vivas eran que estaba cansando y la noche había sido terrible; apenas y pude llenar el tanque de gasolina para que me sobraran unos cuantos dólares, por lo demás, estaba frito. Justo cuando pensaba rendirme, escuché que desde adentro venía un sonido en el celular, una notificación de un trabajo entrante no muy lejos de ahí. Por obvias razones acepté ir, ni lento ni perezoso puse el motor en marcha y aceleré lo suficiente para no llamar la atención, pero llegar más rápido de lo planeado. Y ahí iba yo, la presa entrando dócilmente a la boca del lobo, o eso sentí cuando la vi, vestida toda de blanco, igual que una visión divina en medio de un sueño luminoso. La decepción vino, justamente cuando me percaté del lugar del que salía, custodiada por un hombre corpulento de labios contraídos. Maldita sea, yo lo supe exactamente cuando su perfume inundó el asiento trasero del auto, mi cuerpo reaccionó como nunca antes y me rendí ante su presencia. Fue una atracción tan fuerte, parecida a la de un pedazo de metal adherido instantáneamente a un gigantesco imán.

Desde ahí, cada noche de viernes es lo mismo. Llego a The Clow justo cinco minutos antes de las doce de la noche, solo para verla terminar el último acto que hará ese día, bajando de un brillante tubo de plata, completamente desnuda. Lo sé, ilusionarse con una bailarina exótica es una de esas cosas que encienden las alarmas de alerta justo antes de una catástrofe, pero yo ya estaba demasiado hundido como para regresar.

─ Buenas noches, Li ─ el barman me saluda con mucha naturalidad, a petición de ella, puedo entrar al sitio para esperarla y tomar un trago de whisky en las rocas ─ ¿lo de siempre?

Le sonrío para después asentir. El líquido ardiente bajando por mi garganta me ayuda a lidiar con la ira que siento cada que veo a todo ese grupo de hombres profanarla con la mirada. No entiendo por qué, si es lo lógico, pero no soporto ver el espectáculo sin la ayuda de un poco de alcohol. El presentador anuncia el fin del show de la _sensual Sakura_ como la llama y un mar de aplausos se escucha sobre la música. Ella ni siquiera los mira cuando se va, pero es de lejos lo más exitoso que se presenta en ese club para hombres de alto perfil, pues obviamente no pertenecen a la clase obrera, a juzgar por su ropa costosa y los autos lujosos que están en el estacionamiento continuo.

Yo ya sé que hacer, me dirijo a la salida de servicio, donde ya he aparcado el auto para esperarla. Justo antes de que la puerta metálica se abra, su perfume ya se había encontrado con mis fosas nasales.

─ Buenas noches ─ me saluda de manera parca, antes de subirse al auto.

El hombre de negro que la acompaña se asegura de que está arriba, y no importa cuánto pase, siempre me indica una cosa: "sin desvíos" dice a manera de advertencia, no puedo rodar los ojos ante eso, pero es obvio que no lo haré, solo si ella me lo pidiera claro.

Sakura jamás habla, únicamente para dar una breve indicación y no más. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si sabe mi nombre, pero al parecer no le interesa mientras haga mi trabajo. Veo por el retrovisor una luz azul encenderse y el humo esparcirse por todo el auto. Nunca la he visto fumar un cigarrillo, su afición al parecer son los vaporizadores electrónicos de sabores y hoy por ejemplo, ha elegido menta.

─ ¿ Y qué tal tu día?

Afortunadamente yo tenía el volante perfectamente afianzado, o si no juro que hubiese perdido el control. Un hombre tan rutinario como yo reconoce un patrón extraño con facilidad, aquella pregunta salida de sus labios rosados rompió con el protocolo acostumbrado.

─ ¿Cómo dice? ─ respondí de manera atropellada, sin saber si me entendió.

Le causó algo de gracia, pues sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba antes de volver a utilizar el vaporizador.

─ Dije que ¿cómo ha estado tu día? Luces agotado.

Sinceramente quedé mudo, estaba tan impresionado que la torpeza social que me caracteriza salió a flote sin que pudiera controlarlo. Sakura se queda esperando mi respuesta, pero al verme paralizado desvía su mirada a la ventana.

─ Tal vez prefieras no hablar ─ dice, no parece contenta.

─ No, no, espere ─ al fin me atrevo a hablar ─, es solo que no recuerdo que antes me preguntara algo.

Frunce el ceño de manera visible, ¡demonios! Hasta las arrugas en su rostro la hacen ver espectacular.

─ Parece que tienes razón ─ saca su celular para comprobar algo ─, aquí dice que te llamas Li Sy...

─ Syaoran ─ le ayudo con la pronunciación.

─ Ah.

De pronto se hizo el silencio, y a pesar de que era un código implícito entre ambos, esta vez lo sentí más incómodo que de costumbre. Bueno, ella al fin me había hablado, pero ahora no sabía que hacer exactamente. Todo aquel que me conozca lo sabe, no soy el hombre más platicador del mundo ni un buen iniciador de conversaciones, soy más bien bueno en escuchar, pero a los más allegados. Mis nudillos se contraen contra el volante, ¿ qué le puedo preguntar?, no quiero parecer grosero o que note que no me es indiferente, sino todo lo contrario.

─ ¿Y usted? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Nunca antes vi esa mirada en ella, tan profunda y llena de significancia, al grado de hacerme desistir de la pregunta.

─ Creo que ese ya lo sabes.

Otra vez el silencio, me siento apenado de hacerle reaccionar mal.

─ Disculpe si la importuné ─ le digo con sinceridad ─ , no soy un gran conversador y creí que, bueno… por lo que se dedica usted…

─ Que usaba un nombre falso. Pues no, ese es mi nombre y por lo otro, no te preocupes, es la principal razón por la que sigo requiriendo de tus servicios. Detesto a los fanfarrones que hablan demasiado.

Al fin el ser taciturno tenía una ventaja. Agradecí el don heredado por mi finado padre, aunque no ayudaba mucho, pues yo seguía siendo como un mocoso contemplando un poster en su habitación, embelesado por una belleza inalcanzable. Escuché que ella hurgaba en su abrigo, sacó un cartucho de líquido verde y reemplazó el de su vaporizador con ese. No tuve preguntar que era, el olor, aunque disimulado, solo podría proceder de una sustancia en este mundo, y por supuesto, no era legal.

Sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron fijamente por el retrovisor antes de dejar salir el humo.

─ ¿ Te molesta?

Negué con la cabeza, no me molestaba, pero me hizo sentir incómodo el que tuviera que llegar a eso para evadir quien sabe que de su vida, o esa impresión me causaba.

─ Vamos, toma un poco.

La sola cercanía de su mano cerca de mi cuello hace que sienta chispas revoloteando en la piel.

─ En realidad quiero dejarla segura en su casa, y si tomó algo de _eso_, no podré.

─ Eres tan serio como lo sospeché ─ dice triunfante ─ ¿nunca te diviertes?

─ Sí, cuando es debido, pero ahora estoy trabajando y su seguridad es mi responsabilidad.

Mi respuesta parece impresionarla, pues se aleja un poco, justo para perder la mirada en la vista del oscuro rio Misisipi, reflejando la luna.

─ Es bueno saber que eres un tipo decente, supongo que tu esposa está agradecida.

─ No tengo una ─ me apresuro a aclarar.

─ ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué trabajas tanto? Porque es obvio que lo haces.

Suspiro, mis sueños no son el tema de conversación que saco a colación de manera casual, de hecho, pocos los conocen en realidad, pero qué más da compartirlos con mi interés platónico. Abro la guantera con cuidado, revuelto entre los papeles del seguro y la licencia, hay una colección de folletos que le paso. Tocar su piel por primera vez hace que las piernas me tiemblen, pero acepta curiosa mi ofrecimiento.

Esos papeles son un compendio de opciones universitarias para estudiar arqueología, la mayor de mis pasiones. Cuando mi familia emigró a los Estados Unidos, tenía la gran esperanza de que estudiar fuera más fácil, pero la realidad es que la educación de calidad era costosa. Al inicio me deprimí un poco, pero acepté que no podía más que poner manos a la obra en esa situación, así que tomé este empleo hasta que pudiera matricularme en alguna de mis opciones.

Me sorprende que se tome la molestia de revisarlo todo con cuidado. Hace una mueca extraña en su rostro que me preocupa ligeramente, pues parece sentir pena pero la cambia casi de inmediato al advertir mi mirada.

─ Bueno, enserio deseo que lo logres algún día.

Su voz suena tan desprovista de ánimo, que siento un vacío en el interior.

─ No suena muy convencida.

Retrocede para ocultarse en la penumbra, parece que he dado en el clavo de alguna forma.

─ Tengo un problema con los sueños ─ se sincera sin que yo lo espere, puedo percibir solo una ínfima parte de dolor en su tono, pues es hábil para ocultarlo, pero por alguna razón desconocida, soy capaz de captarlo.

─ ¿Qué tipo de problema?

No sé si es lo correcto, pues estoy entrando en una zona personal, a pesar de eso me siento envalentonado por la incipiente conversación. Saber de ella me hace sentirla cercana y por primera vez desde hace muchos meses, tengo la oportunidad de conocerla, aunque sea un poco. Sus ojos verdes de cierran por escasos segundos, aspira de su vaporizador y retiene el humo, parece sopesar lo que dirá con especial cautela. Luego me mira por el retrovisor fijamente.

─ Todo el mundo cree que sus deseos se cumplirán pase lo que pase, tiene fe ciega en ello, como si fuera una regla inamovible de la vida y eso no es verdad. Incluso si trabajas para ello, el destino siempre tiene una jugada bajo la manga y existen cosas inevitables que te alejarán o te acercarán. He visto más gente perdida en sueños rotos que en una botella de alcohol. No se dan cuenta que desear tiene un costo, y a veces es alto. Como tú, sacrificas tu vida por ello, pero no estás seguro de lograrlo a pesar de lo mucho que te esfuerzas. A veces lo mejor es dejarse ir.

Iba a responderle, pero su celular timbró inesperadamente. Jamás escuché que alguien le llamara, nunca jamás lo hacían durante el trayecto, y eso que estábamos a escasos cinco minutos de su departamento. Contestó casi de inmediato cuando leyó quien le llamaba.

─ Dime ─ le dijo al aparato.

Yo seguí conduciendo, aunque me percaté de que algo en el ambiente había cambiado, y no era las palabras dichas, sino una reacción nueva provocada por quien sea que le estuviera marcando. De la nada, apretó mi hombro y me pidió bruscamente que parara, sin darme tiempo de detenerla cuando salió disparada hacia afuera para seguir con la llamada. Contrario a lo que pensé, ella solo se alejó un par de metros, mientras iba y venía como una fiera enjaulada, lo cual me permitió deleitarme una vez más con su belleza irreal. Diablos, esa mujer sí que me gustaba.

Se cruzó de brazos, golpeando el asfalto con la punta de sus zapatillas una y otra vez. La luna bañaba su silueta perfecta, y, aunque la había visto desnuda incontables veces, no podía evitar sentir el deseo de verla una vez más, pero está vez en lo más íntimo. Sacudí la cabeza, aquellos pensamientos podían traer consecuencias que no podía lidiar en ese momento, "es solo trabajo" me decía una y otra vez para calmarme. Sin previo aviso, apareció justo afuera de mi puerta, tocando el cristal con las manos. El corazón casi se me sale del pecho, pero torpemente pude presionar el botón para que la ventana bajara, su hálito me golpeo en la cara cuando me habló, dejando que la razón pasara a segundo plano.

─ ¿Conoces un bar cerca? Necesito un trago.

El primer nombre que me vio a la cabeza fue _Magic Gumbo_, el mejor lugar para beber y jugar billar más cercano que conocía. Asentí y ella volvió al auto, urgiéndome porque llegara ahí lo antes posible.

Al llegar, le abrí para que bajara y, justo cuando me disponía a regresar al auto, ella haló de mi chaqueta.

─ ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¿Piensas dejarme bebiendo sola acaso?

Me sentí idiota, pero después sopesé el verdadero impacto de sus palabras. Yo, Li Syaoran iba a ser su acompañante por un momento. Eso hizo que mis terminales nerviosas se agitaran, estoy seguro de que temblé, pero esperaba que ella no lo hubiese notado. Uno de los sueños más profundos y privados de la nada se materializaba, aunque era obvio, yo solo venía a cuidarla, no como su compañía real. No sabía si darle la mano o algo, así que opté por caminar a su lado simplemente.

La mayoría de los presentes nos observaron al entrar, Sakura llamaba la atención con su sola presencia y por primera vez, me sentí un hombre envidiado, pues era obvio que más de alguno hubiera deseado mi lugar; otra parte de los asistentes se preguntaba como un tipo común como yo tenía tanta maldita suerte. En lo personal, me sentía ligeramente abrumado.

Sakura se fue a la barra directamente y pidió una botella de vodka bastante costosa. Yo la seguí después a una mesa muy cerca de donde un grupo de personas jugaba billar. La mesera llegó al instante y puso un par de vasos cortos con hielo para cada uno, y la botella al centro. Sakura me miró y yo comprendí lo que deseaba, así que le serví hasta la mitad. Después de dos tragos, ella negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

─ Tienes que beber, y no vengas con un sermón, es de mala educación que dejes a una mujer beber sola ─ esta vez ella fue la que me sirvió a mí.

Yo lo tomé sin chistarlo, Sakura tenía un poder casi natural sobre mí y de verdad me preocupaba que lo notara. No supe si era el cansancio o el whisky que bebí antes, pero sentía como el alcohol empezaba a hacer sus efectos, no mucho, pero era una alerta.

─ ¿No tendrá problemas? ─ le cuestioné, al recordar al hombre de negro ─ Nunca antes te habías desviado de tu trayecto.

Sakura rio.

─ Por supuesto que tendré problemas, pero hay algo más importante que resolver. Tengo que pensar, y el alcohol me ayuda a hacerlo.

─ A mí me pasa lo contrario ─ admito, tras finalizar mi trago. Pero ella lo llena tan pronto como yo dejo el vaso en la mesa; mis ojos se abren de par en par.

─ Ya te lo dije, vive un poco ─ me guiña un ojo.

La música se vuelve más rítmica, mientras ella se mueve en la silla de una forma que hace que mis sentidos se activen. Ruego desde lo más profundo que deje de hacerlo, porque mis impulsos se relajan a medida que los tragos entran en mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y los froto con violencia, necesito detener esa ola de pensamientos lo antes posible.

Su risa rítmica y burlona se deja escuchar por encima de la canción.

─ ¿A caso ya te mareaste? Definitivamente, eres un pésimo bebedor.

─ Es que bebe demasiado rápido, parece que está tomando agua normal.

Yo jamás atisbé que eso pasaría, pero de pronto ella estiró la mano, y levantó mi mentón con su dedo índice para que yo la mirara fijamente. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones, por un breve lapso de tiempo, me sentí ingrávido, flotando en un sueño demasiado real.

─ ¿Cuánto necesitas? ─ aquella frase salió raspando su garganta, transformando su voz en una más bella de lo que pensaba ─ Para cumplir tu sueño.

Parpadeé un par de veces, para después tragar saliva.

─ ¿A qué se refiere?

Rodó sus ojos y luego me dedicó una sonrisa retorcida.

─ Ir a la universidad, estudiar Arqueología sin tener que trabajar, tonto.

Nadie podía llamarme tonto, nadie excepto ella. Saqué mi cartera, y puse sobre la mesa un papel perfectamente doblado; se trataba de una cuenta hecha con tinta negra, dónde había detallado con precisión la suma que requería. La guardaba como recordatorio siempre que podía. Sakura, la acercó para leerla, y poco a poco su sonrisa se torció más.

─ Escucha, Li ─ la distancia que nos separaba se fue acortando ─, si yo ofreciera el doble de esto por tu ayuda, ¿aceptarías?

Definitivamente, esto se trataba de un sueño loco, no podía ser la realidad. Nadie tiene tanta suerte en este mundo… ¿o sí?

-¿Qu-e t-tipo de ayuda? ─balbuceé torpemente.

Ella ya se movió, ahora casi podía sentir sus labios junto a mi oído. Definitivamente esa mujer no sabía el calvario que me estaba haciendo pasar con su cercanía, pero ni loco me atrevía a detenerla.

─ Una muy especial ─ me murmuró, y juro que por unos instantes la calidez de su boca tocó mi oreja.

─ ¿Es peligroso?

─ Muy peligroso.

Se alejó, robándome un suspiro. La observé con mucha atención, mientras veía como sus mechones caían sobre su rostro pálido de perfil fino. Era más que obvio que por esa suma de dinero no hablábamos de algo legal, mucho menos de algo fácil, sin embargo, esa invitación seductoramente malévola me abría las puertas a dos sueños: estar con ella y estudiar arqueológica. Sakura era consciente que me estaba tentando, había puesto sobre la mesa mis dos más preciados deseos, aunque obviamente ella solo conocía uno. ¿Qué podía perder? Mis hermanas y mi madre estaban lejos de ahí, no tenía alguna relación que me atara a la vida que llevaba más que mi pasión, ¿qué podía pasar?

─ Está bien ─ dije, arrastrando las palabras ─ ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Ella sonrió, el rostro se le iluminó, triunfal al lograr su propósito.

Me tomó de la mano, y yo acepté dócilmente.

─ Primero salir de aquí.

Estaba a punto de sacar un billete de mi cartera, pero ella se adelantó a pagar la cuenta. Salimos casi disparados de ahí, tomados de las manos. Una vez fuera, ella me puso contra la pared, fijando sus esmeraldas en mí.

─¿Eres consciente de que esto podría salir mal? ─ me preguntó, al parecer preocupada.

Asentí, estaba demasiado mareado para hablar. Notó mi estado, pues buscó en mis pantalones la llave, no tuve fuerzas para decirle que eso que hacía me estaba volviendo loco. Agradecí me soltara rápidamente, jalándome del brazo para que me metiera al coche.

─ Se supone que debo de conducir─ le reclamé.

─ Apenas y estás de pie ─ señaló ─ yo conduciré.

La verdad, lo hacía bastante bien, a pesar de lo elevado de sus tacones.

─ ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

─ Primero, cambiar de auto, segundo, ir con una amiga.

Nos sumergimos en la multicolorida Nueva Orleans de golpe. Su arquitectura tan particular me parecía más bella ahora con unos tragos encima. Mientras escuchaba el jazz y los blues tocarse en las calles a manera de festividad. Con la luna en todo lo alto y las estrellas brillando como faroles lejanos parpadeando sobre el cielo, supe que dejaba atrás mi vida anterior, y un nuevo panorama difuso y turbio se abría ante mis ojos.

Pero, a pesar del miedo.

Decidí seguir adelante.

* * *

**¡Hey!**

**Aquí con esta nueva historia que se me acaba de ocurrir. Con la dosis d que necesitamos ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Black magic woman

**Capítulo 2: Black magic woman**

Nadie en su vida imagina que verá el fruto de su esfuerzo hundirse en el agua turbia, pero a mí me estaba pasando justo ahora, observando el par de faros rojos sumergirse en completa oscuridad. Aun recordaba el día que salí del concesionario de autos completamente orgulloso, lo primero que hice fue comprarle un llavero con el jersey de los Santos de Nueva Orleans y pasé toda la tarde escogiendo qué música llevaría en mis viajes. Irónica la vida, dándose el lujo de torcerse a caminos inesperados.

Puse el fondo de la botella fría contra mi pierna, lo único que me mantenía de pie era la ayuda de un árbol de raíces gruesas donde había decidido recargarme. Antes de venir a deshacernos de mi auto, pasamos por una botella más de whisky a una tienda solitaria a las afueras de los suburbios; Sakura ni siquiera me preguntaba si quería más, solo la presionaba contra mis labios y la elevaba para que bebiera sin chistar.

─ ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí sin el auto?─ para esas alturas, arrastraba tanto las palabras que no sé cómo me entendía.

─Ya pedí otro transporte, pero debemos salir a la carretera.

Miré sus zapatillas enlodadas, no me puedo imaginar lo que duelen los pies con semejantes cosas.

─Arruinarás tus zapatos─ apunté.

Ella se rio de mi comentario.

─ ¿Te avergüenzo a acaso?

─No, es sólo que estamos lejos de la carretera y vamos a caminar en medio de la maldita nada. Pudimos simplemente dejar el auto en algún depósito o algo.

Me agarró el cinturón y con su otra mano, aprisionó mi mentón para que yo la mirara directo a los ojos; los mechones castaños de su corto cabello hacían cosquillas en mi cara. No sabía cómo demonios me estaba conteniendo de besarla, pero lo hice.

─ Li, ¿acaso no me prestaste atención? Lo que vamos a hacer es extremadamente peligroso─ su índice recorrió mis labios de lado a lado ─, pero lo vale, ¿no es cierto? Es tu sueño más preciado y… ─ me besó la mandíbula ─ la pasaremos bien juntos, eres el indicado, casi puedo jurarlo. Pronto te darás cuenta que el mundo no es lo que parece, que hay cosas más allá de tu realidad. Ahora vámonos, ellos ya deben de saber que no llegué y no tardarán nada en encontrarnos. Relájate y déjate llevar, es todo lo que te pido.

Si tan solo esas últimas palabras me las hubiese dicho en otro contexto, juro que pensaría que estaba en el cielo. Sin embargo, ese pedazo de paraíso que me acababa de regalar fue suficiente combustible para volver a activarme. Dando tropiezos, me abrí paso por la maleza tupida, justo a dónde quedaba el camino de vuelta. Ella volvió a tomar mi mano, pero está vez sentí algo diferente, una cálida y crepitante energía que recorrió toda mi piel.

─ Permíteme ayudarte, cariño─ me murmuró al oído.

Jamás me esperé lo que pasó, pero ya no estaba en medio de la nada, sino justo al iniciar la cinta asfáltica de la carretera, frente a una casa de luz amarillenta color verde pistache. Parpadeé, no podía ser posible, sí, estaba ebrio, pero estoy completamente seguro de que no nos encontrábamos tan cerca de este lugar.

─ Oh, ahí viene─ un auto blanco se estacionó delante de nosotros, con las intermitentes encendidas. La ventana del copiloto bajó y un joven de ojos azules se asomó para vernos ─ ¿qué tal?, ¿es usted Li Syaoran?

─Vamos cariño─ me dijo. Con dificultad logré deslizarme por el asiento trasero y debo admitirlo, hacía mucho que no experimentaba la sensación de ser un pasajero. Decidí entonces recargar mi frente en la ventana del auto, dejando que el viento despeinara mi cabello y enfriara mi rostro. De pronto, una duda vino a mi cabeza, ¿ a qué horas sacó el celular de mi bolsillo?

Pude notar como el joven conductor no le quitaba la mirada de encima a ella, quien por el momento, observaba hacia afuera con aire pensativo. A juzgar por la posición de la luna, nos dirigíamos a la parte más meridional del estado, dónde las venas de tierra se quebraban por toda la línea de la costa. Las casas comenzaban a estar más distantes unas de otras, el viento acariciaba la vegetación con suavidad trayendo consigo el aroma a salitre, y la marea parecía una masa oscura que iba y venía en completa calma. El auto disminuyó la velocidad para aparcar justo afuera de una casa típica de esa zona, de un solo piso y parecida a los contenedores de los buques comerciales que visitaban el puerto, con zapatas altas que la separaban del piso. Sólo una de las habitaciones tenía luz, lo demás estaba en completa penumbra.

Sakura me arrastró hacia ahí y abrió sin siquiera molestarse en tocar la puerta. A cada segundo que pasaba, mi estado empeoraba, aunque aún conservaba el sentido de la realidad, por lo menos de manera un tanto borrosa. Dentro, justo en el umbral de la habitación, una mujer de cabellos oscuros y largos ya nos esperaba, con los brazos cruzados y un aire de misticismo que me cautivó al instante. Me escudriñó con la mirada, su ceja alzada era clara señal de incredulidad ante mi desgarbada presencia.

─ ¿Es él? ─ cuestionó, la palma de su mano tocó mi mentón ─ ¿estás segura de que podrá?

─ Me lo ha prometido, además ─ levantó la mano para señalar a la ventana, estaba seguro de que no había más que césped crecido del otro lado del cristal, pero ellas se pusieron tan serias que me hicieron dudar de mi vista ─, están por llegar, es urgente que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes.

La mujer de mirada amatista apretó los labios, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a hacer círculos en el aire, una y otra vez. Mis ojos quedaron maravillados, cuando un círculo luminoso se creó justo bajo nuestros pies, pedazos de polvo se elevaron al mismo tiempo que aquella fuerza tomó impulso; segundos después, me encontraba en algún callejón de la ciudad, hincado sobre el asfalto negro mientras luchaba contra la razón y mis entrañas revueltas. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Comencé a pesar que en definitiva, me había perdido en un catártico sueño, aunque mis sentidos estaban percibiendo un millón de sensaciones. Quería preguntarles, saber que estaba pasando, pero me transmitieron su urgencia y yo seguí caminando.

─¡Levántalo!─ le ordenó la mujer ─, tenemos que movernos ahora, hemos dejado demasiado rastro y somos vulnerables.

─¿Cuál es el plan? ¡Hice todo esto porque dijiste que habías encontrado la solución!─ Sakura pasó mi brazo por su hombro.

─Por supuesto que tengo una solución, no te arriesgaría de esa manera de no estar segura ─ se precipitó hacia la calle, donde caminamos entre la multitud que aún se encontraba en los bares ─, pero antes de dar el primer paso, tenemos que equiparnos.

La seguimos sin detenernos. Yo parecía un tipo ebrio que era llevado por sus dos amigas de regreso a casa, a juzgar por mi camisa desfajada y desabotonada en la parte final. Paramos justo a un escaparate con un letrero de neón morado que decía "abierto", una mujer que llevaba una pañoleta atada a su cabeza acababa de salir de ahí, haciendo que una campana adherida a la puerta sonara tenuemente. En sus manos sostenía un frasco de alguna sustancia verdosa; cuando notó nuestra presencia intentó ignorarnos, escondiendo su rostro inmediatamente para no ser reconocida. Mis dos acompañantes ni siquiera se inmutaron por su gesto, abriéndose paso para entrar a la tienda más extraña que había visto en mi vida: cachivaches colgando por todo lo alto, estantería llena de frascos de cristal con sustancias extrañas, una sección de hierbas frescas en hileras de macetas rojizas perfectamente acomodadas y, por último, un mostrador con una balanza antigua y una vieja caja registradora de cuerpo alto, al parecer de cobre o algún material similar.

─¡Yamazaki!─ gritó la amatista.

La persiana de tiras de cuarzo de colores se movió, del fondo de aquel lugar emergió un hombre extraño, vestido con un traje sastre de paño color gris y un moño de seda atado a su cuello, en el sombrero de copa, un pedazo de papel tenía dibujado un símbolo raro. El hombre las miró, y luego centró su atención en mí.

─ Un gusto verlas de nuevo─ su tono era cordial, hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se quitó su sombrero.

─Dejemos los formalismos de lado─ Sakura me empujó al mostrador y miró a Tomoyo.

─Haremos una gran compra, Yamazaki─ la amatista le sonrió ─, es tu día de suerte, déjanos pasar.

─Amigas mías, ¡ustedes mejor que nadie me conocen! Siempre que algo me traiga plata, lo aceptaré ─ junto sus dedos en señal de dinero ─, pero esta vez tengo un inconveniente. Me temo que están incurriendo en las reglas del lugar.

─ ¡Por Dios! ─ se quejó Sakura ─ Nunca antes has jugado con reglas, cada que ves la manera de sacar ventaja de algo lo haces.

─Tú, Sakura, no deberías estar aquí ─ la apuntó deliberadamente con el índice ─ si él se entera de que viniste acabará conmigo. Además saben que no pueden traerlo aquí ─ esta vez, me señaló a mí.

─ Yamazaki─ la mujer apretó los dientes, sonando amenazadora ─, le vendes menjurjes a la gente normal todo el día, ¡deja las idioteces de lado! Tenemos que pasar, es cuestión de vida o muerte.

El hombre suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

─Nadie se mete con él, ustedes lo saben ─ su mirada cambio ─. Las considero mis amigas, pero ayudarlas ahora significaría mi ruina. Tomoyo, no sé que clase de locura estás planeando, pero sabes que Sakura es su propiedad.

─Muy bien─ Tomoyo elevó las manos ─, no me vendes, entonces te robaré ─ no pude ubicar de dónde sacó eso, pero un pequeño costal con lo que parecían monedas fue depositado con brusquedad en el mostrador ─. Algo muy doloroso te pasará si te mueves. Cuida a este hombre mientras nosotras tomamos las cosas, ¡robadas!, no lo olvides.

Sakura y ella se fueron, yo caí de bruces en contra del piso de madera segundos después, y mi nariz comenzó a sangrar. Los zapatos negros de Yamazaki movieron mis manos, como para verificar si aún seguía vivo. Con dificultad, me sostuvo del pecho y me llevó hasta un banquillo de metal.

─¡Maldita sea amigo! No sé quién eres, pero te ves muy mal, ¿qué te hicieron esas mujeres?

Se fue y regresó con un vaso de agua helada, el cual agradecí enormemente.

─¡Asegúrense de que parezca un robo!─ les gritó, para después darme un pañuelo para limpiarme la sangre de la nariz ─ Me pregunto de donde demonios te sacaron, ¿las conoces al menos?

─ Solo a Sakura─ dudé de mi respuesta, pues ser conductor silencioso de alguien no se considera conocerlo.

─ Como quiera que haya sido amigo, déjame darte un consejo, solo porque pareces un buen tipo. No importa cuán increíble y tentadora sea Sakura, todo lo que obtienes de este mundo tiene un precio a pagar, a veces es demasiado alto, mucho más de lo que recibes en realidad. Así que, si quieres huir ahora, no te detendré ─ me guiñó un ojo─, el tiempo se asegurará de que esto parezca solo un mal sueño de una noche de borrachera.

Un estruendo vino de adentro, como si alguien azotara cientos de cosas a la vez. Después de un rato, todo se calmó y las dos mujeres emergieron de la trastienda.

─¿ Qué le haces? ─ Sakura le reclamó a Yamazaki.

─No me miren, ustedes lo dejaron aquí y el pobre tipo se cayó.

Sakura me quitó el pañuelo y lo dobló, comenzando a quitarme con cuidado la sangre.

─Sakura, es hora─ la apresuró Tomoyo, señalando a la oscuridad de nuevo.

─Gracias por todo, Yamazaki─ la castaña le dio palmaditas en la espalda ─, espero que lo que te dejamos sea suficiente.

─Ya váyanse─ las urgió─, los siento muy cerca. Cuiden al chico ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas asintieron, saliendo de la tienda casi disparados, pero esta vez, Tomoyo traía una bolsa de tela oscura llena de quien sabe qué. Un taxi que pasaba cerca hizo parpadear sus luces para llamar nuestra atención, las dos mujeres le hicieron señas con el brazo para que parara y así lo hizo. De nuevo, Sakura me deslizó por el asiento trasero, pero esta vez, tomó mi cabeza y la dejó descansar en su regazo, pues intentaba quitarme toda la sangre que aun manchaba mi cara.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, cada que su piel tocaba la mía. Me embriagué más con su aroma fresco, como una apacible noche de verano en medio de la hierba mojada. Entonces, me dejé ir, entrando en la oscuridad de un sueño placentero.

Abrí los ojos, pues me molestaba la cercanía de una luz en mis párpados. La cabeza mi iba a estallar, sentía martillazos justo en las sienes y mi garganta estaba completamente seca. Moví el cuerpo, solo para descubrir que me encontraba envuelto en sábanas de seda, mi camisa había desaparecido y estaba únicamente en ropa interior. Al final, después de una lucha incansable de minutos, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Un viejo ventilador de techo hacía un chirrido. Bostecé, girándome hacia un costado para descansar la columna, cuando de pronto me encontré con un par de ojos esmeraldas que me observaban fijamente. La cabeza de Sakura descansaba sobre su mano, mirándome completamente tranquila, mientras yo me paraba casi de un brinco, cubriendo mi torso con la sábana para que no me mirara. Ella disimuló una risa, apretando sus labios y negando con su cabeza para después pararse. Sakura solo llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes y un diminuto short de mezclilla color verde.

─No tienes por que cubrirte─ se levantó para abrir la cortina y dejar que la luz del sol iluminara la habitación ─, yo misma te desvestí. ─ se dio cuenta de que mi cara estaba completamente roja, me guiñó un ojo ─ Tranquilo, sinceramente no estás nada mal, pero no te he hecho nada… aún.

─Yo ─ comencé, visiblemente nervioso ─, lo siento, no sé que me pasó anoche. De seguro te causé problemas, ¿no es verdad? Bebí demasiado y me perdí.

─Tranquilo, Li. Sí, bebiste como un pirata a la deriva, pero no pasó nada, solo retrasaste un poco nuestro pequeño trato. Eso me temo, complica las cosas.

Sentí que el estómago se revolvía, entonces las locuras que había visto si eran ciertas. Se acercó, con suavidad retiró la sábana de mi mano, haciéndome sentir expuesto. Su calor corporal chocó con mi piel, mientras ella deslizaba su dedo índice desde mi torso hasta el ombligo, mirándome fijamente. Se detuvo justo al inicio de mi ropa interior, jugueteando de aquí a allá. Yo no estaba pensando, no podía hacerlo, mis impulsos entraban victoriosos a derrotar a la razón, más cuando su sonrisa se volvió retorcida y estuvo a punto de bajar su mano, pero tomé su muñeca de pronto y la detuve. Mi cuerpo protestó, pero había algo más poderoso que mis deseos que me hizo actuar al instante. Sakura frunció el ceño, aparentemente molesta y un tanto sorprendida por mi reflejo inesperado

─Necesito saber que va a pasar, a que nos enfrentaremos exactamente.

Bufó, volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

─Me agradabas más ebrio ─ espetó, clavándome su mirada – pero está bien. ¿qué quieres saber?

─ Bueno, sé lo que me ofreces, y creo recordar que era peligroso, pero, no has sido clara conmigo. Necesito más información, ¿a que nos enfrentaremos?, ¿yakuzas, mafias locales? ¿qué tipo de peligros nos van a rodear? ¿Tengo que sacarte del país? ¿Exactamente qué debo hacer?

Aspiró aire de manera pausada, cruzo sus piernas completamente consciente de que eso la hacía ver más atractiva. Después, dejó caer su espalda ligeramente hacia atrás, sosteniendo su peso con los brazos.

─ Los peligros que nos van a rodear son algo desconocido para ti, en su totalidad. Pero si tuviera que trasladarlos a tu realidad, lo describiría igual que una poderosa mafia. ─algo vio en mi expresión, porque se apresuró a continuar su explicación ─ Si tú haces exactamente lo que yo te pida, saldremos sanos y salvos de esta.

─ No tengo experiencia con armas ─ me justifiqué

Suspiró.

─ Li, las armas no son nada en el mundo del que te hablo. Te mostraré horizontes nuevos que romperán para siempre con lo que creías que era la realidad, si todo sale como planeo, no sólo cumplirás con tu más anhelado sueño, sino que también obtendrás conocimiento que te volverá más poderoso.

─ ¿ Y qué se supone que estoy retrasando? ¿qué falta por hacer?

Sakura se paró, con el dosel de su mano acarició mi mejilla.

─ Necesito que seas mío, que te entregues completamente a mí.

Todo mi cuerpo tembló, de pronto la fuerza natural de mi organismo desapareció, sentía que yo era como un castillo de naipes resistiendo inútilmente a un viento desaforado. Tragué saliva antes de continuar.

─ Eso suena como un disparate.

─ No es ningún disparate ─ tomó ambas manos ─. En mi mundo así funcionan las cosas, pero por ahora, dejémonos de habladurías y acompáñame.

La seguí fuera de la habitación, justo hacia unas escaleras de madera que chirriaban cada que las pisábamos. Me di cuenta que la casa era realmente pequeña, solo con un par de habitaciones arriba, mientras que la planta baja se conformaba sólo por una cocineta, una diminuta sala y un baño. Al fondo, justo antes de la puerta trasera, se encontraba otra de madera reforzada; aunque todo lo demás parecía no haber sido utilizado en mucho tiempo, esa en especial tenía un colorido que lucía nuevo en comparación. Ella la abrió, revelando otro tanto más de escaleras que caían en picada hacia un sótano, dónde las luces de al parecer, velas, bañaban las pareces de tonos naranjas oscuros.

Por primera vez desde que esta locura había comenzado, sentí miedo, pues justo al bajar, nos encontramos con un círculo hecho de velas, con un extraño símbolo en medio de todo y a Tomoyo sentada en un rincón sobre un viejo banco de madera, luchando contra el calor con un abanico de tela. Detuve mis pasos justo en el último escalón, mientras contemplaba la escena con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa, que mis acompañantes advirtieron.

─Tranquilo ─ Sakura apretó mi mano ─, sé lo que parece, pero esto no es como un sacrificio o algo.

─ ¡Maldición chico! ─ bramó Tomoyo exasperada ─ ¡Demuestra que tienes un par!

La fulminé con la mirada, de todas formas, me senté en ese último escalón, decidiendo si debía salir corriendo o esperar a que la curiosidad me llevara por un camino desconocido. La amatista se levantó impaciente.

─Escucha muchacho, no pienso por nada del mundo perder mi tiempo ─ sentenció, agitando el abanico con más fuerza ─. Hace un calor de los mil demonios y no voy a esperar que te tomes el día entero decidiendo. ¿Lo harás o no lo harás? Solo tienes que recitar un estúpido juramento y se acabó, podremos irnos antes del mediodía.

La ignoré, buscando a Sakura con la mirada.

─¿Qué es lo que eres en realidad?

Aunque seguía en su aspecto angelical, el rostro que tanto me fascinaba se ensombreció de repente. Sostuvimos nuestras miradas en silencio, esperando que alguno de los dos hablara, hasta que al fin ella dijo algo.

─ Soy una bruja.

La revelación me fue imposible de entender al inicio, parpadeando incrédulo ante sus palabras. Cuando noté que la seriedad no la abandonó ni por un segundo, supe que no estaba jugando conmigo, lo decía completamente en serio. Mi concepto de bruja está más relacionado a las tradiciones de Halloween, el vudú o la santería de esa parte del país, pero lo consideraba no más que una inútil superstición. De la nada sentí que mi mente hizo una conexión, ¡Por supuesto! Todo lo que había presenciado la noche anterior comenzó a cobrar sentido en mi cabeza, no aluciné ninguna de esas últimas horas de mi vida, ellas hicieron gala, sin pensarlo, de sus habilidades justo frente a mí.

─ Que lentos son ─ se quejó Tomoyo─. Oye chico, las cosas están así, en este mundo la magia existe y hay muchas personas que la pueden utilizar. Como estamos hablando de poder, hay gente más poderosa que otra y obviamente, se convierten en líderes de clanes o crean sus propias organizaciones. El caso es, que el mago más poderoso de esta región del país, tenía esclavizada a mi amiga en ese lugar de porquería al que la ibas a ver bailar.

─Yo hice un trato Li ─ intervino Sakura, poniéndose en cuclillas para verme mejor ─, no te incumbe saber que clase de cosa traté, lo que interesa es que todo salió mal. Lo que se supone que debía pagar se volvió impagable y estaba condenada a quedarme ahí hasta que mis días al fin terminaran. Pero Tomoyo encontró una forma de ayudarme, y tú eres una pieza fundamental de este plan. Busco mi libertad más que cualquier otra cosa.

─ Yo no tengo magia.

─Lo sé, Li. Necesito exactamente a alguien como tú, normal. Tienes que hacerlo ahora, si es que lo quieres hacer, porque si no, solo me estás haciendo perder el tiempo y mi oportunidad.

Un impulso invisible me hizo pararme. Era obvio que yo no la conocía lo suficiente, y aunque me atraía demasiado, no era un sentimiento lo bastantemente fuerte como para sacrificarme por ella. Pero, a pesar de todo, algo me empujaba para que la socorriera, no tenía el corazón para dejarla ahí sin mi apoyo. La ayudaría, a toda costa, aunque eso significara ponerme en peligro.

Estaba en medio del círculo, mirándolas expectantes. Tomoyo hizo una mueca parecida a la de una sonrisa, sacó una copa de un estante enmohecido y con una daga extraña, cortó el antebrazo de Sakura para extraerle una buena cantidad de sangre. La castaña se acercó a mí con esa copa entre sus manos, y la puso sobre mis labios, asintiendo para que yo la bebiera. El sabor a oxidó inundó mi garganta, al mismo tiempo que ella me murmuraba las palabras que yo debía de decir en voz alta entre sorbo y sorbo, para completar el ritual extraño. Al finalizar la copa, ella retiró los restantes del líquido viscoso de mi boca con una tela blanca, y me beso el pecho, justo encima de donde se encontraba mi corazón. Sentí que la piel me ardía, e inesperadamente, un símbolo se formó en mi pectoral, una estrella rodeada por un círculo lleno de otros garabatos que no entendía.

Sakura sonrió.

─Está listo.

─ Bien, odio interrumpir, pero tenemos que irnos.

Tomoyo me aventó un par de jeans y una camiseta verde. Salimos de ahí y caí en cuenta de que estábamos justo al borde de un espeso pantano, en algún lugar perdido del campo. Me sorprendí de ver una camioneta negra estacionada en un cobertizo que se caía a pedazos por la humedad, era de modelo reciente y estaba en excelentes condiciones.

─Toma conductor ─ Tomoyo me aventó las llaves.

Conduje por un estrecho camino, rodeado de árboles cuyas raíces crecidas casi daban al suelo, con el sol calentando la tierra en todo lo alto, lo cual me hizo agradecer que la camioneta tuviera aire acondicionado.

─ Tengo sed ─ presioné el botón de la radio para buscar una estación interesante.

─ No hemos comido desde ayer ─ Sakura volteó con Tomoyo ─, tal vez debamos parar en el camino por algunas cosas.

─Lo haremos, pero ya que nos hayamos alejado lo suficiente.

─ Oigan ─ dije─, ayer hicieron todo tipo de trucos para transportarnos como si nada. ¿Por qué hoy conduciremos? Llegaríamos más con sus _métodos_.

─ La magia deja rastro ─ contestó Tomoyo ─, ese maldito puede encontrarnos más fácilmente si nos la pasamos haciendo magia, entonces, sigue condiciendo y cierra el pico.

─Tu amiga tiene mal carácter ─ me quejé─, ¿ha dónde se supone que vamos?

─A las afueras de Baton Rouge, ya que salgas a la carretera toma la diez.

Dejé de pelear con la radio cuando entré en la carretera agrietada. A partir de ahí, el camino se volvió eternamente recto, rodeado de vegetación verdusca y nada más, de vez en cuando nos cruzábamos con uno que otro vehículo que también se dirigía en nuestra dirección. En ocasiones, el paisaje cambiaba y podíamos ver las venas del rio o algunos esteros de aguas turbias rodeándonos, recordatorio efectivo de nuestra cercanía con el mar. El silencio me ayudó a poner mis pensamientos en orden, quería sobre todas las cosas, prepararme mentalmente para lo que sea que viniera más adelante. Incluso sentía que había reaccionado de manera poco usual a su revelación, consideraba que tal vez ya desde hacía mucho tiempo yo ya me había dado cuenta de lo especial que era ella, y lo mucho que sobresalía de las demás chicas. Por lo demás, mi única preocupación oscilaba en la identidad de ese hombre poderoso que nos vigilaba desde las sombras.

─Mas adelante hay un viejo supermercado ─ Sakura rompió el silencio, señalando hacia el frente─ pára ahí.

Me alegré tanto de al fin poder beber una gota de agua, que pisé el acelerador inmediatamente. En efecto, un destartalado mini mart estaba justo después de un puñado de casas, con un pequeño estacionamiento y la máquina de hielos justo aun lado de la entrada.

─Yo iré─ Tomoyo se bajó rápidamente del auto, no nos permitió oponernos a su idea.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras yo bajaba el vidrio de la ventana para recibir algo de aire fresco.

── ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?

Sakura se movió inquieta, al parecer no esperaba mi pregunta.

─¿Qué dices?

─¿Por qué no le contaste a alguien que estabas en problemas?

Encogió los hombros.

─No me hubieran creído, además no tenía manera de escapar de él.

─Y ese tipo, ¿cómo se llama?

Sentí que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

─ Clow Reed.

Un nombre tan extraño para un tipo misterioso.

─¿ Por qué me detuviste? ─inquirió ella, tomándome por sorpresa esta vez a mi.

─ ¿Cuándo?

─Hace rato, en la habitación, ¿ por qué no dejaste que continuara?

─No lo sé, supongo que me urgía saber algunas cosas.

─¿Acaso no te gusto?

Giré mi cuello de manera brusca. Aunque yo me pusiera todas mis fuerzas y me empeñara en ocultar mi atracción hacia ella, no lo lograría.

─No es eso.

─¿Entonces qué fue?

─Ya te dije, no lo sé. Además, no veo por que eso es importante.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

─¡Ah! ─ exclamé ─ Tal vez estás acostumbrada a que todos los hombres te deseen, supongo que nunca te han dicho que no.

Se quedó callada, entonces supe que había dado en el clavo.

─No podrás negarte siempre─ dijo por lo bajo.

Pues sí, eso era innegable, pero tal vez podía hacerme el difícil un poco. Sonreí, pero desdibujé mi sonrisa cuando una duda me invadió.

─Oye… si tu trato salió mal, ¿qué me garantiza que el mio saldrá bien?

Un bombazo de tensión explotó en el ambiente. Pude percibir como su cuerpo se contraía y ocultaba su rostro volteando hacia el otro lado.

─Nada, no hay garantía.

─Vaya, no es lo que esperaba escuchar.

Su mano cayó en mi entrepierna, tomándome desprevenido, presionó mi muslo y sentí un chispazo de sensaciones que me robó el aliento. Fijó su mirada en la mía, y muy cerca de mi rostro murmuró.

─Tendrás que confiar en mí.

* * *

_**Hola. Bueno, espero no haber tardado mucho! Estoy content**__**a de leer sus reviews, la verdad son de gran utilidad para continuar con el fic. ¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? Más adelante subirá un poco más de tono, pero vamos paso a paso. Les envío un abrazo. **_


	3. Baby, don't you lose my number

**Capítulo 3: Baby, don't you lose my number.**

Mi padre me llevó a pescar por primera vez cuando tenía ocho años. Recuerdo perfectamente que cruzamos por un tramo dónde el césped me llegaba casi a las rodillas, el viento hacía que las puntitas de la hierba chocaran entre sí, , mientras la brisa fresca a recorre todo el lugar; yo estaba emocionado, pero al mismo tiempo irritable, pues cargaba con una caja de metal pesada dónde el señor Li guardaba sus carnadas y anzuelos de manera tan ordenada, que podía jurar era capaz de encontrar lo que buscaba con los ojos cerrados. Después de internarnos entre la maleza, llegamos a un río de aguas cristalinas, con el caudal tranquilo y un desnivel a escasos cincuenta metros. Nuestros únicos acompañantes eran los pájaros que hacían ruidos escondidos en el follaje espeso de los árboles, y una docena de insectos variados que salían despavoridos cada que nos veían pasar. El resto de la mañana la pasé sentado en una roca, escuchando a mi padre silbar Bolero de Maurice Ravel ocasionalmente solo para romper el silencio.

— Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen — de pronto comentó —, aunque ésta agua te parezca calma, dentro de ella hay todo un mundo de ágiles peces pasando desapercibidos — sus ojos ámbar igual que los míos se anclaron a mi mirada infantil, atenta por sus palabras-, por eso nunca debes dejarte guiar por las apariencias.

El agua se deslizaba sobre mi piel desnuda, no sabía porqué esa memoria me asaltó de repente, pero sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza más de una vez, hasta que decidí salir de la ducha después de más de media hora. Mis compañeras de viaje me indicaron que debíamos hospedarnos en aquel motel a las afueras de Baton Rouge, no entendí por qué, pero lo hice sin protestar; todo sea por un placentero y merecido baño de agua fría para poner las ideas en su lugar. Tomé una toalla, sacudí mis mechones húmedos y después me enredé el cuerpo de la cintura para abajo con ella, saliendo del diminuto baño. La habitación tenía uno de los tapices de flores más espantosos que yo recordaba, y eso que había vivido en media docena de apartamentos diferentes en casi cinco años. El aire acondicionado chillaba de forma molesta y estoy seguro de que hacía más ruido de lo que enfriaba, pero estaba tan agotado que aquello me parecía una suite de cinco estrellas en comparación a estar horas y horas frente al volante.

Cuando salí, Sakura tenía la televisión encendida en un canal de noticias, mientras hojeaba una revista vieja de chismes de farándula. Al percatarse de mi presencia, colocó su cabeza en la palma de su mano para observarme con detalle. Mi cara enrojeció levemente, pero intenté ocultarlo.

— Me voy a cambiar — anuncié para que ella captara mi indirecta sobre que necesitaba privacidad.

— Adelante — una vez más, su voz raspó la garganta —, no te detengo.

Apreté el nudo de mi toalla, evitando mirarla para armarme de valor.

— ¿Podrías voltearte? Por favor.

Ladeo la cabeza, como si no creyera lo que yo le decía.

— No tengo deseos de hacer eso — lo dijo con tanta ligereza que me asustó —, estoy muy cómoda ahora como para moverme.

No dije nada, solo la observé esperando a que hiciera algo ante mi silencio repentino.

— Cariño, tú me observabas desnuda en mis presentaciones, jamás apartaste la mirada. Creo que es justo que yo conozca un poco de ti.

Error, sí apartaba la mirada. A pesar de estar embelesado con su belleza sobrenatural, había un punto en el que ya no me era posible seguir observándola, aún con whisky en mi organismo; en el fondo de mi ser la deseaba, pero no como todos los cerdos estúpidos que la veían con morbo, sino en otras circunstancias.

— ¿Quieres que te de confianza?— propuso, desabotonándose la blusa.

De nuevo, mis arrebatos me desconcertaron pero fui incapaz de detenerme, como si una fuerza invisible y poderosa me arrastrara contra mi voluntad. Tomé bruscamente la ropa de la cama y me encerré en el baño. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Ella estaba ahí, tan disponible para mí, y yo simplemente huía a la posibilidad de experimentar el cielo que tanto anhelaba sin razón aparente, obedeciendo a un instinto que no identificaba. Mi cuerpo protestó, pero decidí echarme agua en la cara para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto; después escuché como azotaban la puerta.

Me quedé solo en el cuarto por más de media hora, hasta que Tomoyo entró y me arrojó una bebida fría a la cama.

— Vamos — pidió sin mucha cortesía— , es hora de irnos.

No dije nada, afuera estaba Sakura, mirando un mapa de la ciudad en una guía local. Me le puse a un lado pero me ignoró por completo, y pude casi palpar su densa molestia en el ambiente. Bueno, al parecer, había medito la pata hasta el fondo. Pero no tenía cómo demonios explicarle que, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba dejarme llevar con ella; la deseaba, pero quería algo más.

— Dejaremos la camioneta a unas calles del centro— me explicó Tomoyo apuntando al mapa —, andaremos a pie el resto del camino, ¿ok?

Asentí. Ya en la camioneta corroboré mis sospechas, al ver cómo, al contrario de lo normal, Tomoyo se sentaba entre los dos un tanto desconcertada. No quise hacerle caso, por alguna razón no estaba de humor y solo me limité a manejar. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza ahora que me decantarme por el silencio lucía como la mejor de las opciones.

Sintonicé una estación de éxitos de los 80, y me perdí en las líneas amarillas de la carretera. Ahora estaba experimentando una especie de resaca moral, al fin siendo consciente de las locuras que estaba cometiendo.

Baton Rouge sufría de la misma maldición de Canberra, Australia, con Sídney; todos los turistas extranjeros creían que la capital del estado era Nueva Orleans, pero se equivocaban, ese título lo ostentaba la industrializada ciudad, hogar de la Universidad Estatal de Luisiana y de un clima húmedo casi la mayoría del año. Nos quedamos en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, antes de caminar hacía quien sabe dónde. Ellas estaban tan animadas y yo me sentía tan relegado, que compré una bebida con tapiocas solo para entretenerme un rato atrapando las diminutas bolitas oscuras.

Sakura estaba más coqueta de lo costumbre, no conmigo, sino con cada hombre medianamente atractivo que pasaba frente a ella, sonriéndoles como si los conociera toda la vida. Fue ahí cuando entendí que quizá intentaba provocarme, era su castigo implícito por haberla rechazado. Aun así, no me sentí culpable, al contrario, me tranquilizaba tener la certeza de haber hecho lo correcto.

Paramos en un café que anunciaba como especialidad beignets de sabores. Estaba haciendo calor y no me apetecía para nada una bebida caliente, pero ellas se sentaron sin decirme nada. Una camarera se acercó a nosotros y nos dejó los menús. Al inicio creí que alucinaba, pero la mesera me acarició la mano cuando me entregó la carta, la observé alejarse, y justo antes de dejar las comandas en cocina, me sonrió ampliamente. Yo no era un tonto, obviamente no le era indiferente.

— ¿Dónde está ella?— preguntó Sakura, irritada — Éste sitio no vende nada interesante.

— Llegará muy pronto— Tomoyo escudriñaba el menú —, los beignets son excelentes, pediré unos cuantos. ¿Tú que ordenarás Li?

— Un waffle— contesté sin ánimos.

De nuevo la mesera se acercó, no dejaba de mirarme y puso especial atención a mi pedido. Noté un par de ojos esmeralda deliberadamente clavados en la pobre mujer, como si a Sakura le molestara su actitud. Yo continué igual que siempre, amable con toda persona que lo era conmigo.

Alguien silbó del otro lado de la acera y los tres volteamos. Había ahí una chica rara, de cabello corto, vestida con ropa holgada y un par de grandes anteojos haciéndonos señas.

— Es Naoko, cancela el pedido Li, por favor.

Levanté la ceja, Tomoyo estaba de pronto demasiado amable conmigo. Pero la obedecí, yendo hasta donde la mesera se encontraba.

— Creo que tenemos que irnos — puse una sonrisa de disculpa.

— Oh, ya veo — la mujer de mechones rubios suspiró resignada — , cancelaré su pedido enseguida.

— Pagaré la cuenta si te causa problemas.

— No pasa nada, pero si hay algo que puedes hacer…

Tomó un pedazo de papel y anotó algo, depositándolo después en el bolsillo delantero de mi camisa.

— Salgo a las cinco — guiñó un ojo para después irse.

Salí de ahí con la cara toda roja, alcanzando a las chicas afuera de una tienda de ropa casual. Sakura me fulminó con la mirada.

— Li ella es Naoko-comentó Tomoyo —, es él.

Los anteojos de la mujer brillaron, pasó su mirada de arriba hacia abajo y luego estiró la mano para saludarme. Me apretó más fuerte de lo que yo esperaba.

— Parece alguien decente — comentó — ¿cómo lo convencieron?

— Larga historia. Tenemos algo de prisa, ¿dónde tienes lo que nos vas a mostrar?

— En mi taller, síganme.

Nos pusimos en marcha, mientras empezaba mi juego interno de "no mires a Sakura".

— ¿Qué tan fuerte es el vínculo? — Naoko le preguntó a Tomoyo mientras me veía de reojo.

— Apenas comienza, así que la protección no es mucha. Pero crecerá, te lo aseguro.

— Tienen que fortalecerlo o no servirá de nada, él la encontrará pronto — Naoko se acomodó los anteojos —, ayer hubo movimiento en la noche, ya sabes, sus tipos merodeando por aquí o por allá. Supongo que de alguna manera les siguió la pista.

— Era más que obvio que desplegaría todo su poder, por eso no nos quedamos demasiado en un lugar. Tenemos que movernos obligatoriamente, pero cuando el vínculo esté hecho, las cosas van a cambiar.

¿Vínculo? ¿De qué diablos hablaban esas mujeres? Estaba confundido, pero me acostumbraba a no entender muchas de sus conversaciones.

Resulta que el taller de Naoko era un edificio dónde anteriormente era una zona de arcade. Dentro, las maquinas estaban en buen estado, pero polvorientas, como si nadie las hubiese tocado en largo tiempo. El anuncio promocional del lugar aún funcionaba, y en lo que una vez fue el mostrador, estaba puesto un larga mesa de dibujo; las repisas enteras del lugar se encontraban repletas de tomos de comics con temas sobrenaturales. Al parecer, la mujer era una dibujante famosa, a juzgar por los reconocimientos exhibidos en marcos de madera.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu saga nueva?

— En realidad la estoy finalizando — aclaró la mujer —, pero la que sigue definitivamente hablará del fin del mundo y algunos dragones involucrados, quiero llamarla "z".

— ¿Z? -Tomoyo acarició su barbilla — Me gusta más la X.

—¿X? pudiera ser . Como sea, el mundo se acabará.

— Que alentador — Sakura al fin había decidido salir de su mutis.

— Ya me conoces, tengo el mismo optimismo que una maldita roca — su tono de voz no variaba para nada — . Esperen aquí, iré por eso.

Se metió por una puerta tan diminuta, que a pesar de su delgadez entró con dificultad. Yo decidí buscar entre las máquinas árcade a ver si encontraba alguna que me trajera viejos recuerdos; una en especial, con dos motos montables de juguete me hizo sonreír, recordando las horas pasadas frente a una pantalla o retando a extraños en las de pelea. Intentaba encontrar el botón de encendido, cuando sentí una presencia detrás.

— ¿Acaso tengo que vestirme como una camarera para que me hagas caso? — preguntaron de manera irónica.

— Para nada — luché por no voltear, pero no lo logré, me encontré con el par de esmeraldas reclamándome con la mirada.

— No te entiendo. Cuando ibas por mí a ese lugar lo veía en tu mirada, o en cómo me espiabas de vez en cuando por el retrovisor de tu auto. Me deseabas, era obvio que te gustaba, y ahora cada que quiero acercarme a ti huyes. Pero si otras mujeres te coquetean, tú accedes sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Solo estaba siendo amable — me defendí de manera calmada.

— ¿Guardar su teléfono es ser amable? — sacó bruscamente el papel de mi bolsillo y lo hizo pedazos.

Suspiré.

— Tal vez en lo primero tengas razón — comenzaba a sentirme seguro, no sé si su interés había elevado mi ego o qué estaba pasando, pero dentro de mí había una llama creciente de ímpetu. Hace solo unos días me preocupaba que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, pero cambié de opinión—, sobre lo que eres capaz de provocar en mí. Pero pienso que estás apresurando demasiado las cosas. Yo no soy como tus clientes, a pesar de todo lo que me haces sentir.

Se quedó quieta, observándome. Supuse entonces que ella no esperaba que yo actuara de esa manera.

— Así que, te gusta hacerte el difícil…

Envalentonado, le tomé la mejilla con fuerza, pero sin dañarla; quería que me mirara a los ojos directamente.

— Más que el difícil, me gustan las cosas bien hechas — sonreí, estaba divertido de ver su rostro — , no quiero acostarme contigo solo por hacerlo, quiero que signifique algo más.

— Ya significa algo, ¿ qué no lo recuerdas ? Tú me perteneces.

— Creo que te urge fortalecer ese "vínculo" del que tanto hablan, ¿cierto? Pues la mejor manera de hacerlo no es en una cama, aunque sea esa tu idea de reforzar lazos. Aunque como hombre tengo necesidades, mi prioridad es que ese "vínculo" sea más que una simple cuestión de placer carnal.

Le tomé la mano, y sin que ella lo esperará, la abracé. No supe si era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía, pero se quedó totalmente petrificada, para segundos después, devolverme el abrazo con fuerza. Ella me retiró al poco tiempo, pero para mí fueron segundos valiosos. Comencé a caminar de vuelta al escuchar que nos llamaban, Sakura me alcanzó y tomó mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

— No podrás resistirte por siempre.

No la contradije, tenía razón, pero por lo menos yo tomaría el control de la situación un rato. Además, no le había mentido, a pesar de que mi primera motivación era el deseo, cada segundo que pasaba yo la admiraba con más detenimiento, sacando de mi cabeza las impresiones de la Sakura bailarina que tenía de ella.

Al vernos "reconciliados", Tomoyo sonrió. Naoko tenía en sus manos un par de hojas como papiros antiguos cubiertas por celofán; la letra ahí impresa era una pulcra y estilizada, con las puntas alargadas y una clara orientación a la derecha. No entendía el idioma, pero al parecer, se trataba de uno de gran antigüedad.

— Lo llevé con un conocido, dice que el papel tiene más de un siglo de edad — los colocó en un orden que solo ella entendía — , creo que reconocen el idioma.

— Por Dios — Tomoyo estaba entre desconcertada y maravillada — , es el idioma de los hechiceros ancestrales.

— No puede ser — Sakura palpó cada hoja — , es su letra.

Vi que tragó saliva, ella de verdad sufría sentimientos intensos cada que recordaba a ese hombre.

— Pero ¿cómo le hiciste para traducirlos? Los pocos que lo pueden hacer están a su servicio.

— La verdad es que fue algo que pasó por casualidad — Naoko se retiró los anteojos y comenzó a limpiarlos con un pedazo de su blusa — . Un día vino un hombre pálido de gabardina oscura, y aunque llovía, me pareció una vestimenta exagerada, pero quién soy para juzgar… Quería negociar y comprarme el lugar a un precio exorbitante. Ya saben, yo pensé que era otro friki igual a mí, sin embargo, había algo raro en él… En fin, le comenté varias veces que el sitio no estaba en venta, y por algún motivo que no recuerdo yo tenía estas hojas a la vista; él las vio y me dijo con voz extraña, que su abuelo le había enseñado ese lenguaje raro.

— Sabes que no existen las casualidades…

— Sí, sí, sé de memoria tu discurso — la paró con un movimiento de manos -, pero en ese momento estaba más interesada en saber qué demonios decía esto, que en ponerme a pensar sobre leyes sobrenaturales.

— ¿ Y qué es lo que dice ? -—Sakura se inclinó para verla mejor.

— Al parecer es un pedazo de su diario, de ya saben, Clow — el nombre lo dijo en tono bajo —. Me dijo que ahí él decía que era consciente de que su poder estaba creciendo inconmensurablemente, y que eso solo podía traerle desgracias. Entonces tomó precauciones… Creó un objeto capaz de acabar con su poder o dividirlo en caso de que se saliera de control.

Afuera se escucharon pasos, eran la gente común que caminaba despreocupada. Mientras, en ese local oscuro, los ahí presentes quedamos en silencio. Yo aún no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero cualquiera deduciría que una revelación importante había sido dada a conocer. Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas significativas, cargando de más tensión el ya de por sí denso ambiente.

— ¿Dónde está ese objeto? — inquirió Sakura con mucha seriedad.

— Parece ser que se lo dio a un amigo, no dice su nombre, pero dice era el único en quien confiaba. Sólo garabateó éste símbolo — apuntó a una escritura al final de la página —, no pude encontrar alguna similitud, pero creo que las tres sabemos quién sí puede hacerlo…

— ¿Chiharu ? — cuestionó Tomoyo.

Naoko asintió.

— Buscar a Chiharu es una pesadilla — Sakura acarició sus sienes — , aparece y desaparece todo el tiempo.

— Bueno, pero esto es mejor que nada.

Sakura puso las manos sobre la cintura y volteó hacia el techo.

— No puedo creer que arriesgué todo por esto — soltó, antes de bufar.

— Sakura, sabías los riesgos, pero esto es una gran pista, ¿o prefieres volver a ese lugar?

— No, no lo prefiero. Pero me aseguraste que tenías la salida, conseguí lo que me pediste y ahora estamos buscando a quién sabe quién.

La nueva información me tenía intrigado, pero más su actitud. Desde que salimos de ese lugar, Tomoyo y Sakura no dejaban de discutir, ella le reclama por atreverse a asegurar que tenía todo solucionado, cuando no era así; incluso cuando llegamos al motel, no dejaron de decirse cosas. Yo no tenía ánimos de seguir con eso, así que salí a una de las máquinas expendedoras de la raquítica recepción; si es que a ese cuartucho con lámparas de luz fría se le podía llamar así. Para mi mala suerte, solo había refresco de cerveza de raíz y una marca de frituras desconocida disponibles; me resigné y compré uno solo para mitigar el calor de la cálida tarde, que estaba a punto de convertirse en ocaso.

Afuera había una banca de metal pintada de negro, para que los huéspedes disfrutaran de la "atractiva" vista de las luces en la carretera. Crucé la pierna, bebiendo ocasionalmente antes de que la bebida perdiera su frescura.

— Estás admirando el paisaje.

Me asusté. Tomoyo estaba frente a mí, tratando de encender un cigarro. Tomé el encendedor y lo hice por ella. Se sentó a mi lado y perdió su mirada en la autopista.

— Esto es raro — comenté.

— Sakura debe pensar las cosas un rato, antes de que podamos hablar de nuevo — esa fue su manera de decirme que se habían peleado.

— No me refiero a eso, hoy estás más amable de lo normal.

Dejó salir el humo.

— No te emociones, chico, lo hago por ella. Sigo pensando que eres un tanto debilucho para la misión, pero en fin… Ella te quiso a ti y eso se respeta.

— ¿Por qué me eligió?

Se volvió para no verme, pero me pasó el cigarrillo para que yo también fumara.

— Pregúntale a ella, supongo que te encontró interesante. Como dijo Naoko, pareces un tipo decente, llorón si — se burló, pero la dejé pasar —, pero íntegro.

— ¿ Y eso es bueno ?

— Sí… es justo lo que se necesita.

Aquellas palabras habían sido tan sombrías, que ahuyentaron mis ganas de seguir preguntando sobre el tema. En cambio, decidí ir por otro camino.

— Ese tal Clow, parece que todos le temen.

-Si el mundo al que pertenecemos Sakura y yo fuera un reino, el sería el Rey; o peor, el dictador fascista. Hace lo que quiere con total impunidad y nadie se lo reclama, porque le temen. Su poder es lo suficientemente intenso para hacer retroceder a sus enemigos – me quitó el cigarrillo -, los pocos que lo han desafiado perecieron en el intento.

Tragué saliva, no entendía como se suponía que venceríamos a un tipo así.

— Pero ninguno de ellos sabía, que el bastado en sus épocas de lucidez había creado su propia correa. Como si fuera para hacerle crecer más el ego, él mismo se destruye.

— ¿Tú también lo conoces?

— Trabajé para él.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que te encuentre?

Sus ojos amatista me observaron, un tráiler pasó por la carretera a gran velocidad con un ruido estruendoso.

— Sakura es todo lo que me queda — declaró con voz decidida —, aún si mi integridad está en riesgo, haré todo por ella.

Se despidió de mi de manera parca, levantándose de la silla con el pretexto de ir a buscar algo de comer. Yo me quedé ahí un rato, intentando ordenar el rompecabezas cuyas piezas se me daban a cuenta gotas.

Harto de pensar, me dirigí al cuarto para tomar un merecido descanso. Al abrir la puerta todo estaba oscuro, parecía que ellas salieron sin avisarme nada. Presioné el interruptor de la luz, pero tampoco funcionó; justo cuando pensaba regresar para avisar de la falla. Escuché un ruido dentro, como de algo metálico cayendo.

La curiosidad me guio en busca del origen de aquel sonido, caminando a tientas por la penumbra. La puerta se cerró de pronto y experimenté como la temperatura bajaba de golpe, hasta que mi aliento se transformaba en humo. Los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaron, y el miedo corrió por mi torrente sanguíneo hasta que estaba presente en todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

Ya no estaba solo, eso era seguro.

Me volví lentamente, sintiéndome ahogado por la negrura que captaban mis ojos, hasta que di con un par de orbes de un azul profundo, igual que un par de zafiros brillantes. Me faltó el aire cuando descubrí que era ojos observándome.

— Buenas noches — me saludó una voz masculina muy profunda.

Pronto mi nariz notó el olor a tabaco quemándose y un perfume de notas fuertes. Aquella figura espectral aspiraba de una pipa, a juzgar por el punto rojizo que se intensificaba cada que jalaba el humo hacia adentro. Una lámpara se encendió, dejándome ver a un hombre de elegante traje sastre completamente negro, con piel pálida y sus ojos protegidos por un par de anteojos redondos. Aunque se veía maduro, se conservaba en perfecto estado; la parte superior de su torso aún permanecía protegida por la oscuridad.

— Parece que te he asustado — intentaba sonar suave, pero su voz retumbaba por toda la habitación — . Perdona mi intrusión tan descortés, no suelo ser así de descuidado.

— ¿ Q-quién es usted? — balbuceé, mis piernas se sintieron ligeras.

— Oh vaya, creí que lo sabrías — sonrió, sus dientes tenían una blancura irreal — . Soy Clow, Clow Reed.

Me quedé helado, la sangre se me fue directo a los talones.

— Tú eres Li, ¿ o me equivoco? Bueno señor Li, me temo que tienes algo que me pertenece.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste? — pregunté casi en un suspiro.

Su risa sonora golpeo el silencio y la sentí hasta los huesos.

— ¿Qué no te lo dijo, Sakura? Yo soy el mago más poderoso que existe, era obvio que los encontraría. — me apuntó con su largo dedo índice — Pero tú complicas las cosas un poco.

No dije nada, seguía sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Ese enigmático hombre cruzado de piernas, que no me quitaba la vista de encima.

— Con solo chasquear los dedos ustedes estarían bajo mi poder — dijo con aires de suficiencia —, pero las cosas se están poniendo interesantes. Dime Li, ¿qué te ofreció Sakura? ¿Dinero?, ¿Poder?, ¿Sexo?… ¿Qué fue? Porque no haces esto por nada, ¿o sí?

— No es algo que le interesé.

De nuevo volvió a reir.

— En verdad admiro tu valentía muchacho, pero es inútil ir a una guerra que se tiene perdida. Aunque te confieso que esta pequeña cruzada suya ha despertado mi curiosidad… Soy un hombre generoso Li, así que considera lo que te diré como una cortesía profesional, ¿de acuerdo? Sakura tiene la capacidad de ofrecerte hasta el mismo cielo con tal de cumplir lo que quiere, es una caprichosa. Una maestra del engaño que aprendió del mejor — se señaló a sí mismo — , y tú mi amigo, no la conoces lo suficiente como darte cuenta.

Se paró, a lo sumo debía medir más de uno ochenta de estatura. Hurgó en el bolsillo interior de su traje, y sacó un pedazo de papel negro parecido a un carbón, lanzándole por los aires hasta que cayó junto a mí.

— Te ofrezco todo lo que ella te da, pero al doble, sea lo que sea. Tengo un montón de chicas dóciles si lo que buscas es algo de acción, o tal vez una cantidad de muchas cifras es lo que necesitas. Lo que sea muchacho, pide y lo tendrás, a cambio de que juegues de mi lado. Pero tranquilo, un buen negociante sabe esperar al momento perfecto; por ahora diviértete con Sakura un rato, no te quitaré ese placer, y cuando te hayas hartado, ven conmigo… Aunque te advierto algo, tienes que ser listo con esa mujer, no juega en el bando de los buenos, te lo aseguro.

Giró para darme la espalda, su larga cabellera estaba atada en una coleta.

— Dos minutos de ventaja — sentenció —, es todo lo que puedo darte. En ese tiempo mis hombres llegarán por ustedes.

Desapareció envuelto en un humo negro. Tosí sonoramente y me puse alerta tan pronto como pude; no tenía tiempo, tomé las llaves de la mesita de noche y las pertenencias más valiosas, para después salir corriendo de ahí, no sin antes guardar el pedazo papel negro en mi bolsillo. Para mi buena suerte, Sakura y Tomoyo venían caminando a tan solo dos metros de mí, las jalé bruscamente para que empezarán a correr.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ya! — les ordené.

— ¡¿ Qué te pasa ?! — protestó Tomoyo, zafándose.

— ¡El está aquí!

— ¡¿ Quién ?!

— ¡Clow !

Esa palabra fue suficiente para que ellas comprendieran mi actitud. Comenzamos a correr en dirección de la camioneta, cuando fuimos rodeados por unos cuantos rayos negros; detrás de nosotros, hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron con armas extrañas. Nos esforzamos por llegar a nuestro destino, pero solo a escasos metros de lograrlo, yo alcancé a ver como uno de ellos lanzaba un orbe gigante de energía oscura hacia nosotros.

Actué por instinto protector, cuando me abalancé sobre las dos y dejé que aquello me impactara la espalda. Gemí de dolor, sentí como mi carne se achicharraba por un calor intenso que estalló sobre mi piel. Caí mal herido y Sakura gritó.

La hicieron enojar, o eso sentí cuando hubo fuego luminoso a nuestro alrededor formando un circulo. Desde el suelo fui testigo como llamas en forma de serpiente ahuyentaban a los atacantes para mantenerlos a una distancia segura. Entre Sakura y Tomoyo me levantaron con dificultad, haciendo que sintiera un líquido caliente bajando por mi espalda; el hedor a carne quemada penetró mi nariz y me revolvió las tripas.

Como pudieron me subieron a la camioneta, con Sakura como conductora y yo en medio, casi a punto de desfallecer del dolor agudo. Escuché como las llantas patinaron al dar reversa, y como giraron a toda velocidad para irnos de ahí.

Sakua me volvió a jalar para que mi cabeza quedara en su regazo, le mojé sus jeans con lágrimas que no pude contener a causa del dolor.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Li?! — me reclamaba.

No tuve fuerzas para contestarle, la poca consciencia que me quedaba se escurría como agua entre las manos. Antes de perder la noción de mí, una pregunta me quedó grabada en la mente.

¿Sakura era mala?

* * *

¿Cómo están? Demoré un poco en actualizar, pero aquí está al fin. La verdad este capítulo me gustó mucho, fue divertido de escribir. Por cierto, quiero darles las infinitas gracias por dejarme un review, me gusta mucho leerlos y conocer sus opiniones. P.D. Conozco a Neil Gaiman por los comics, y tengo intenciones firmes de leer American Gods, ¿algo que me recomienden?¡ Les envío un abrazo muy fuerte!


	4. Welcome to the jungle

**Capítulo 4: Welcome to the jungle.**

— No puedo creer lo que hiciste — Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro, igual que una fiera enjaulada durante mucho tiempo —, ¡pudiste haber muerto Li! Si no te mataron fue porque no quisieron hacerlo.

Daba manotazos al aire bramando descontrolada, mientras Tomoyo curaba mi herida en silencio, colocando una mezcla de hierbas desconocidas sobre mi espalda, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba palabras ininteligibles.

— Un simple gracias hubiese bastado — respondí, cansado de la cantaleta.

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Maldita sea Li! ¡Si tu mueres toda esta oportunidad se termina! ¡Jamás volvería a ser libre a causa de tu maldita estupidez!

La mujer amatista dejó de curarme, parándose a mi lado con mirada férrea y postura firme.

— ¿Quieres parar la rabieta? Deja de decir esa sarta de idioteces por favor — su voz era dura, igual que su mirada — . Él nos salvó porque fue su instinto, y lo que debes hacer es agradecerle.

—¡Sin Li todo está acabado! — apuntó su índice y gritó entre dientes, las cuentas de sus ojos apenas podían sostener el par de esmeraldas furiosos que parecían querer salirse — Además, no es que estemos del todo bien, ni siquiera sabemos que vamos a hacer. No pienso perder mi oportunidad por planes engañosos, tal vez tú sí puedas tirar todo el tiempo ganado, pero yo no.

Una risa fría y lacerante se escapó de los labios de la amatista, quien comenzaba a mover la cabeza de lado a lado.

— Tú ya estabas perdida desde hace mucho Sakura. Si no te hubiéramos sacado de ese lugar, seguirías ahí, ofreciendo tu cuerpo al mejor postor hasta que te salieran raíces. Deja de culpar al chico por tener el gramo de decencia que a nosotras nos falta y ten la humildad de agradecerle — dio dos pasos hacia adelante —. Tienes dos opciones querida, o sigues lloriqueando como una maldita caprichosa y pierdes el tiempo, o te pones manos a la obra para buscar una solución. ¡Madura carajo!

Estaba pasmado, al parecer, la única con el tesón y fuerza suficiente para enfrentar la llamarada de ira de Sakura era Tomoyo, Quien logró dejarla callada, con la boca haciendo muecas como si buscara con que contestar. Al final, soltó un alarido furioso y se fue dando zancadas potentes hacia el bosque cercano, machucando la pobre hierba que se ponía en su camino.

— Gracias — le sonreí.

Tomoyo apretó la mandíbula, observándome fijamente.

—Tú tienes que dejar de ser tan blando — se acercó a mi para terminar de curarme —, la gente abusa de la nobleza solo porque les crece el estúpido ego.

Parecía afectada, así que solo asentí para calmar las cosas un poco.

—¿Ella siempre se pone así cuándo no consigue lo que quiere?

Por unos segundos, lo único que se escuchó fue el crujido de la madera al ser consumida por las llamas. Seguíamos en Baton Rouge, escondidos en terreno descampado a las orillas de un bosque pequeño; hacía calor y a juzgar por la humedad, no debíamos estar muy lejos del rio.

— A veces es tan egoísta e inmadura — comentó —, detesto que haga eso. Pero, también te pido que la comprendas, llevar tantos años encerrada en esa pocilga la pone mal; ante el más mínimo atisbo de regresar se le calienta la cabeza y hace tonterías. Ya se le pasará.

—Nunca me hubiese imaginado que tú me defenderías un día — dije con una mezcla de sorpresa y agradecimiento.

— Que seas un llorón no quiere decir que seré injusta contigo. Ella no tenía derecho a tratarte así solo por que fuiste un caballero — me retiró lo que sea que haya colocado en mi espalda, provocando que una sensación de frío agradable se propagara por mi piel —. Además, se guardó todo ese discurso por un día, esperando a que te levantaras para reprenderte, por eso fue peor.

—No puedo creer que pasara todo un día inconsciente.

— Fue una herida terrible, pero tienes suerte de que yo sea una maldita genio para curar. Cuando llegue el momento te lo cobraré.

Suspiré resignado.

— Supongo que no podía esperar menos de ti… Pero pagaré, lo juro. Por cierto, ¿qué haremos ahora? ¿cuál es el plan?

—Ya tengo algo preparado, pero deja que esa cabeza dura vuelva para organizarnos.

— Ok, prometo no volver a meter la pata.

— Dudo que lo cumplas, pero en fin… Por cierto, tu comportamiento me ha hecho cuestionarme muchas cosas.

—¿Mi comportamiento? ¿A qué te refieres?

Se sentó junto a mi en esa roca para observar la fogata frente a nosotros.

— Esa forma de entregarte, la manera en como botaste todo para venir detrás de una mujer que apenas y conoces… No sé, me intrigas demasiado, al inicio pensé que era el alcohol, o que Sakura te despertaba un interés sexual tan alto que decidiste seguir, pero juraba que ante el primer problema saldrías corriendo y no fue así. Me tiene desconcertada todo esto, así que hice conjeturas.

Tragué saliva, mi intuición me decía que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no iba a ser agradable.

— Todos los días, sin excepción, busco en las noticias de gente desaparecida local y del país, nadie te está buscando; no has recibido ni una sola llamada y tampoco te comunicas con alguien. Igual a un ciudadano fantasma, pero eres lo suficientemente agradable como para que por lo menos existiera alguna persona preocupada por ti… Pero no lo hay, así que saqué mis conclusiones, tú también estás huyendo de algo ¿o no Li?

Apreté el puño, necesitaba parar la avalancha de pensamientos que quería desbordarse en mi mente, no quería pensar, no quería responder. Cerré lo ojos y volví la cabeza para el otro lado.

— No estoy hablando de algo criminal —ella siguió, a pesar de mi notoria incomodidad —, creo que es una cuestión personal. Sé que por el momento no dirás nada, pero espero un día puedas solucionar todos tus asuntos pendientes, eres alguien decente y tal vez demasiado noble, no dejes que la gente abuse de ti por eso… Sin importar quien sea ¿de acuerdo?

Respiré profundamente, después afirmé con la cabeza.

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora — dije al fin — , además, eso les pone las cosas más fáciles ¿no es verdad?, puedo jurar que así es.

Tomoyo se quedó callada un rato, las llamas reflejadas en su mirada amatista la hacían sentir lejana, como si se hubiese perdido en su mundo interno un momento.

— Sí, lo hace más fácil en unas cosas, pero lo complica en otras… Como sea, no me voy a entrometer contigo.

Quedamos de nuevo en silencio. El sonido de las cigarras se apoderó de la noche, transportándome a otra época y lugar, donde tuve una visión de esas que hubiese preferido olvidar. Un raro aroma hizo que arrugara la nariz, miré a mi acompañante, quien encendía un cigarro extraño de olor escandaloso, al cabo de un rato, reconocí que era.

— ¿ Tú también consumes esas cosas ? — pregunté secamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Solo de vez en cuando — contestó, antes de toser — me ayuda a aclarar las ideas, ¿quieres un poco?

— No.

— No tengas miedo, uno o dos _toques_ no te harán daño.

— ¿Qué no me acabas de dar un discurso sobre no dejar que los demás abusen de mí? Sonsacarme también entra en el paquete.

Gruñó divertida.

— Aprendes rápido chico — dijo orgullosa — . Ten, un cigarrillo normal y una pastilla de menta, para la gente sana.

Sonreí, olvidando la incomodidad pasada cuando aspiré el humo y lo dejé salir lentamente. Disfruté de un largo rato de tranquilidad, mientras comentábamos trivialidades de la vida o nos reíamos de cualquier tontería.

— Vi a Clow — revelé, sin pensarlo mucho.

Tomoyo no pareció sorprendida, al contrario, continuó calmada.

— Me imagino que te ofreció algo, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero no acepté, yo…

— Él sabía que no ibas a hacerlo, es un bastardo muy listo. — se volvió para verme a los ojos — Sé que no nos traicionarás, pero conserva ese trato como medio de escape si todo sale mal.

— ¿Qué? — moví la cabeza desconcertado.

— Lo que te dije, y cambiemos de tema.

— Ustedes dos son muy extrañas…

— ¿Qué esperabas de un par de brujas ? En este mundo siempre hay que tener un plan b.

Escuchamos las ramas moverse, acompañadas del sonido de pasos a la distancia.

— Ya viene en camino.

— Espero no siga molesta.

Tomoyo me miró con una expresión curiosa, como si una ocurrencia le viniera a la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres darle su merecido? — preguntó emocionada.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Tú solo sígueme la corriente, anda, quita tu brazo — se acomodó de una manera, que su cabeza quedó sobre mi regazo y ella mirando hacia arriba. Tomó una de mis manos y la colocó en su estómago.

— Pero…

— Ya verás — soltó una risa de maldad.

Me contó un chiste subido de tono, lo hizo con cierta gracia que me sacó una inesperada y sonora carcajada. Puso su mano sobre la mía, y siguió hablándome sobre cosas sin importancia, haciéndome reír de vez en cuando. Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Acaso interrumpo? — se podía sentir el tono de reclamo en la pregunta.

Sakura nos observaba, parecía más tranquila pero molesta por lo que estaba presenciando.

— Para nada — le contestó Tomoyo, sin levantarse — , solo te estábamos esperando.

— Pues ya estoy aquí.

— Que bueno, porque tengo un plan grandioso — Tomoyo me quitó el cigarro y fumó, pero continuó donde mismo -. Creo que podemos avanzar mucho.

— Excelente — fingió entusiasmo, pero su expresión salió por entre sus dientes. Sakura se cruzó de brazos, como esperando que sucediera algo.

— Tienes una piel muy suave — acarició mi mano — ¿no te pones nada?

— ¡Tomoyo! — Sakura no se contuvo y la llamó con fuerza — ¿puedes quitarte de ahí, por favor?

La amatista entornó los ojos y bufó exasperada.

— Iré por agua Li, ¿no quieres algo?

Musité un tímido sí, mientras ella se alejaba, no sin antes guiñarme el ojo y reír en silencio. Pude sentir una energía potente emanando frente a mí, donde Sakura se había parado, con las manos sobre su cintura.

— Y tú insistes en ponerle atención a otras mujeres en vez de a mí — reclamó.

— No seas ridícula, es tú amiga y no estábamos haciendo nada malo — repliqué.

— ¿A no?

— Mira si vas a seguir molesta, mejor iré a dar una vuelta y cuando te calmes, hablamos.

Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando, con brusquedad, Sakura se acercó a mi con pasos firmes, sentándose sobre mis piernas y ocultando su cabeza en el hueco entre mi hombro y el cuello. Después me mordió fuerte y yo protesté, pero ella solo se afianzó más a mí abrazándome del cuello.

— Te lo mereces — puntualizó en un murmullo.

— ¿Por qué exactamente?

— Porque eres mío.

Sakura se separó de mi y nos observamos de manera detallada, su piel resplandeciente por el fuego creaba una imagen irreal de belleza magnificente. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban y estoy seguro de que nos aproximábamos casi inconscientemente.

— Últimamente nos hemos peleado mucho — dijo de forma gutural — , eso no es bueno para los dos.

— Lo sé…

— Eso no es bueno para el plan.

Mi estómago se contrajo.

— Ah es verdad, ese tan mencionado "vínculo" - comenté, intentando ocultar una nota de decepción que trataba de escapar de mi boca.

Su dedo índice acarició mis labios.

— Recuerda, tú te beneficias de mí y yo de ti.

— Créeme, no lo olvido.

Bajé mi rostro levemente para perder el contacto visual. Es tonto lo sé, pero sentí un hueco cuando recordé las condiciones de todo este trato. Sakura tomó mi mentón y me hizo mirarla.

— Eso no quiere decir que no nos tengamos que divertir, ¿verdad? — puso una sonrisa en sus labios — Te das cuenta que nunca nos hemos besado… ¿Por qué no lo hacemos ahora?

— ¿Es por que quieres o es para fortalecer tus intereses?

— Un poco de ambas — admitió — , pero más porque tengo deseos de hacerlo.

Sí, debí de haberme negado, pero caí en su trampa cuando miré sus labios rosas detenidamente. Recordé lo que Clow me había dicho, y comprendí lo que ella también afirmaba; demonios, ya estaba aquí, por lo menos tenía que disfrutarlo. Lo hice a mi manera, junté nuestros labios pero no de forma apasionada, tomé mi tiempo para explorar su boca de manera lenta, extasiándome de su dulce aroma y cálida piel. Ella al inició parecía querer apresurar las cosas, pero no me dejé, la bajé a mi ritmo. Si me hubiesen preguntado un calificativo para describir aquel beso, sin dudar "tierno" sería el más acertado.

Me separé de Sakura unos cuantos centímetros, tardó en abrir los ojos y cuando analicé su expresión, comprendí que eso no era lo que ella esperaba. Desconcertada, escudriñó en mi como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Satisfecha? — le pregunté.

— Sí.

Ella seguía como aturdida, y yo la moví para pararme, necesitaba caminar un poco pues hasta ahora era consciente de lo que había pasado.

— Antes de que las cosas suban de tono — Tomoyo regresó sin que lo notáramos — , ya he decidido que haremos.

— ¿Qué pensaste? — Sakura salió de su desconcierto.

— Hoy es viernes, hay un _pleine de lune_ muy cerca de aquí.

— ¿Y qué haremos ahí?

— Conseguir algo para encontrar a Chiharu.

— Bien .— dije, preparándome para irnos — , entre más pronto mejor, supongo.

— Alto ahí Li — Tomoyo me hizo señas con la mano — antes escucha atentamente lo que te diré para no tener problemas. Los _pleine lune_ son reuniones que se dan en las noches de luna llena como lo dice su nombre, imagínatelo como un enorme bazar mágico dónde se consiguen e intercambian cosas. Bueno, como es obvio, habrá mucha gente ahí, de todo tipo, con abundantes y variadas intenciones. No siempre van personas normales como tú, así que por nada del mundo te alejes mucho de nosotras, ¿de acuerdo? Si yo digo que pares lo haces, si te digo corre, corres, de esas simples instrucciones depende que todo salga bien.

— Tranquila, no haré nada malo.

Conduje por las periferias de la ciudad tal cual Tomoyo me indicaba, a veces no tenía mucho sentido sus instrucciones, pero las seguí sin protestar. Estaba seguro de que ya nos habíamos perdido, cuando nos detuvimos frente a unos enormes tanques de melaza casi llegando al rio. A un costado, una malla ciclónica cubría una extensión considerable de terreno, con la cadena oxidada rota y el letrero de "no pasar" colgando de un solo clavo, olvidado en el tiempo. Percibí un olor a vientos de sur y humedad, aquel más bien parecía el paisaje de una película apocalíptica más que una reunión, hasta que nos adentramos caminando por un sendero enlodado y llegamos al pie de una construcción. Esa había sido en sus tiempos mozos, una fábrica de instrumentos de metal, o eso decía en las letras carcomidas por el olvido; dentro se escuchaba una mezcla de música electrónica y los alaridos de gente divirtiéndose en un frenesí descontrolado. Era obvio deducir que había montones de droga y alcohol en ese sitio, me dispuse a entrar, no sin antes ser jalado por una de mis acompañantes.

— Por ahí no es — me dijo Sakura, tomándome de la mano.

Confundido, seguí a las dos mujeres, quienes rodearon la fábrica sin mucho interés por todo lo que ahí dentro pasaba. En la parte de atrás, se abría otro terreno descampado, pero a una corta distancia, media docena de galerones abandonados aguardaban silenciosos y en la penumbra. Ese sitio me daba aún más desconfianza que el anterior, pero al verlas tan seguras, no tuve más remedio que continuar.

Justo en la entrada, nos detuvimos. Sakura se posó detrás de mi, tapando con sus manos delicadas mi rostro antes de murmurame al oído.

— Tranquilo, solo serán poco tiempo, confía en mí.

Por supuesto que confiaría en ella, no tenía otra opción. Un par de pasos después, ella me soltó; pronto percibí una luz fortísima y de golpe un cúmulo de sonidos entraron a mi oído, similar a escuchar un carnaval con cientos de voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

Abrí los ojos y quedé maravillado.

Ese lugar dejó de ser una bodega tétrica y se convirtió en un conglomerado multicolor de comercios informales, muy parecidos a los mercados de pulgas que se encuentran en las callejuelas de las grandes ciudades. No podía con tanta estimulación a mi sentidos, había ahí olor a especias lejanas que picaban la nariz de la intensidad; animales exóticos que se paseaban por las piernas de los asistentes sin que estos siquiera se inmutaran; comida rara, insectos disecados de los que ni siquiera había registros en el mundo normal y un potente cambiar de luces de colores que se elevaban por todo lo alto, con la luna colándose por enormes agujeros en el techo. Me llamó la atención como un hombre mezclaba polvos en un tazón de bronce, haciendo aparecer fuego azul que atravesaba con las manos desnudas sin sufrir daño alguno. Otro sitio más adelante, era custodiado por un hombre de piel morena alto y con sombrero de ala ancha, que pregonaba con voz gruesa las maravillas del tarot hindú para la adivinación.

— No te quedes atrás, cariño — Sakura me llevaba de la mano,

— ¿Qué buscamos exactamente? — inquirí.

— Un buscador de fluorita morada — respondió Tomoyo.

Fruncí el ceño — ¿Qué?

— Tú solo síguenos — me ordenó.

Caminamos lo equivalente a unas cinco cuadras, sorteando nuestro avances por entre la muchedumbre que se paraba para admirar todo tipo de artefactos absurdos. Yo estaba dudando si el último tornillo de cordura al fin me había abandonado, y todo aquello era producto de mi imaginación desbocada. Al fin, paramos en un lugar que ofrecía una colección de minerales extravagantes en una diversidad de formas; Tomoyo pareció aliviada, y las dos mujeres se internaron ahí sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero yo no quería hacerlo, había tanto por ver que comenzaba a agobiarme, hasta que divisé un curioso bar adaptado en lo que parecía ser restos de una vieja oficina. Tenían un gran letrero que promocionaba licores extraños de todo el mundo, y había hombres entrando y saliendo a cada rato. Toqué el hombro de Sakura, y apunté al bar, puse cara de chantaje y le pedí me dejara ir ahí. Lo pensó un rato, pero no se resistió, dijo que fuera no sin antes advertirme que no saliera de ahí por ningún motivo.

Adentro del bar encontré justo lo que imaginaba, grupos de hombres ebrios bebiendo y apostando con cartas de dibujos raros, una barra atascada de botellas con formas inimaginables y el olor a tabaco que se quedaba impregnado en tu piel con solo entrar. Sonaba rock alternativo y melancólico, mientras que dos tipos rubios y altos competían a ver quién de los dos acertaba sin mirar a un blanco con magia que les salía de las manos. Caos y testosterona, justo eso necesitaba.

Me acerqué a la barra, con un mesero mal encarado de barba poblada que limpiaba un vaso, y le pedí un bourbon doble. "El más fuerte que tenga" le comenté, como si quisiera demostrar rudeza. Una mujer de curvas prominentes ofrecía cigarros a costos altísimos, pero no me importó, le compré uno de los más caros y comencé a fumarlo sin miramientos, mientras observaba a los rubios casi volarle la cabeza a un tipo que reía a carcajadas en su competencia. No supe cuando, pero alguien se posó a mi lado sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Era un hombre de estatura media, con cabello negro azulado, rapado de los costados y mechones abundantes en la base de su cabeza. Su ropa era muy parecida a la de un explorador de las películas, con botas de cuero hasta las rodillas y camisa de botones blanca. Cuando llegó mi trago, él se apresuró a pagarlo y yo me desconcerté.

— Yo invito — me dijo sonriendo.

— No es necesario — atajé en tono descortés, bebiéndolo todo de una sola vez — , yo puedo pagarlo.

— Tranquilo señor Li, es solo una mera cortesía.

Me hice para atrás, pero el hombre no se inmutó, me miró con unos ojos extraños de azul claro, atentos pero calmados, tenía un aspecto felino que yo no podía describir con claridad.

— Por favor, no tema, no estoy aquí para hacerle daño.

— ¿Quién eres?

Quise moverme, pero no pude, una fuerza externa me hizo caminar de nuevo hacia la barra y quedarme ahí quieto, junto a el hombre.

— No piense mal señor, he sido enviado con el único propósito de analizar la situación y ayudarle, no debe temer.

— ¿Eres uno de los matones de Clow? — inquirí, molesto pero incapacitado para hacer algo.

— Shh — me calló — , no diga ese nombre tan a la ligera aquí. La verdad señor, soy más bien un consultor, un asistente contratado para orientarlo en todo. Mi nombre es Spinel Sun.

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? — repliqué — Contéstame, ¿Te envió Clow si o no?

— ¿Acaso usted aceptó el trato que él le propuso? — cuestionó, a lo que respondí agitando la cabeza de lado a lado. Por lo menos eso podía mover. — ¿Ve? Entonces no tiene nada que preocuparse. Mi único interés es que logre su cometido señor Li.

— Entonces deja que me mueva, idiota — reclamé.

— Lo haría, pero sé que usted saldría corriendo con las señoritas y arruinaría todo. Y es una condición irrefutable, ellas no deben saber de mi existencia, no por ahora.

— ¿Me crees estúpido? No puedo aceptar la ayuda de alguien que ni conozco y me tiene aquí a la fuerza.

— Señor Li, todo esta aventura que usted está viviendo, es algo más grande de lo que usted cree. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego, y para ganar esta guerra, necesita a los aliados correctos — se apuntó a si mismo— , yo soy uno de ellos. Déjeme probar mi lealtad.

Colocó sobre la barra un maletín de cuero color chedron, y sacó un tubo negro tornasol con una protuberancia al costado, muy parecida a un botón. La puso sobre mis manos, y al fin fui capaz de moverme de nuevo, pero no corrí. Estoy loco, lo sé, pero ese tipo no me daba desconfianza, al contrario, era extrañamente agradable aunque actuara igual que una película vieja a blanco y negro.

— Lo ve mi señor — me dijo sonriendo — , jugamos del mismo bando. Eso que acabo de darle es un objeto mágico que lo ayudará a defenderse, aún si usted no poseé magia alguna. Lo único que espero es que tenga experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿quiere probarlo?

— ¡Alto ahí! — elevé las dos manos — En ningún momento acepté tú ayuda.

— Señor Li, no debería decirle esto — se frotó la frente, dubitativo — , pero yo puedo ayudarlos a encontrar ese objeto que buscan.

— Espera ¿qué?

— Con el que quieren destruirlo a él, yo puedo ayudarle con las tareas difíciles, si usted acepta claro. Vamos, tome mi mano — extendió la palma hacia mi — selle el trato y lo apoyaré en lo que usted me pida.

— ¿Y tú que ganas con eso?

— Ya se lo dije, soy un consultor. Yo gano si usted gana, me pagan porque usted consiga éxito en lo que quiere lograr. Si me dice que no ahora, es muy probable que ustedes no lo logren.

Spinel me dedicó una serie e intensa mirada, yo no podía entender como, pero me daba la impresión de que decía la verdad. Le apreté la mano, consciente de que tal vez estaba cometiendo el mayor de mis errores, o tal vez no… El tipo sonrió genuinamente, pidiendo otra ronda de tragos para los dos y brindando conmigo.

— Bien señor Li, estoy a sus órdenes, ¿qué necesitan ahora?

— Estamos buscando a alguien — dije, de nuevo acabando con mi bebida de golpe. Eso debía tener algo, porque yo no era capaz de racionarla como debería.

— ¿A quién?

— Chiharu — me preocupé, porque estaba comenzando a arrastrar las palabras.

— ¿Chiharu Mihara? ¿La traficante?

— No lo sé.

Se acarició el mentón, analizando lo que le revelé.

— Esa mujer aparece y desaparece constantemente… Pero no se preocupe, estoy seguro que solo me tomará un par de horas encontrar una pista. ¡Antes de que se me olvide! No importa la hora ni donde esté, si me necesita haga esto.

Extendió la palma de mano izquierda, y con su puño, pegó tres golpes sobre ella.

— Apareceré de inmediato, en mi forma humana o… tal vez en otra, pero tenga por seguro que ahí estaré. Guarde esto por favor.

Metí el tubo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

— Ahora no comprende muchas cosas — continuó explicando — , pero tiene mi palabra de que con el tiempo descubrirá de que va todo esto. Estaré atento en todo momento, pero eso no quiere decir que usted baje la guarda. Tiene que andarse con cuidado.

Pidió otro trago, el cual bebí sin chistar. Para mi mala suerte, al dejar el vaso en la barra salpiqué a un tipo que estaba al lado de nosotros. Me apresuré a pedirle perdón, pero ni siquiera me escuchó cuando ya estaba parado con posición amenazante.

— ¡Ten cuidado idiota! — me gritó, al tiempo que me empujaba.

— ¡Basta señor! — Spinel se interpuso entre los dos, el tipo rio en tono de burla.

— ¿Trajiste a tu novio para que te defendiera? — se mofó, provocando que varios de los asistentes celebraran su chiste.

— Le sugiero que se calme antes de que lo lastime, no me obligue a usar la fuerza.

Tapé mi cara con la mano, Spinel tal vez era demasiado educado. Con esa actitud no asustaría ni a un insecto. El hombre miró a la barra, pero fracciones de segundos después, lanzó un puñetazo en contra de Spinel, el cual lo esquivó con la celeridad de un rayo, y golpeo le estómago haciéndolo caer. Grave error, otros tres de sus acompañantes se levantaron de sus mesas, emitiendo chispas luminosas de sus manos. Bufé, ¡¿En qué diablos me había metido?!

— Bueno señor Li — me dijo, adoptando una posición de ataque — , puede probar lo que le regalé ahora o irse, no lo tomaré a pecho, yo comencé esto.

Me maldije, pero no era capaz de dejarlo ahí contra esa manada de imbéciles. Saqué el artefacto y presioné el botón, una punta afilada emergió de él, envuelta en llamas verdes que crecían a medida que yo lo presionaba. Quedé maravillado.

— ¿Listo señor Li?

Lo que vino después fue una batalla típica de un bar, a diferencia que había magia volando por todos lados y objetos siendo arrojados indiscriminadamente al rededor del lugar. Ese objeto estaba siendo altamente efectivo, tanto para golpear como para defenderme de los rayos de energía que me lanzaban. Spinel y yo luchábamos espalda a espalda, y él resultó extremadamente bueno en combate. Golpeé a uno de los tipos en el estómago, y a otro le pateé la rodilla haciéndolo chillar de dolor. El más grande me tomó del cuello y depositó un par de certeros puñetazos en mi ojo izquierdo, haciéndome sangrar. No me dejé, con los brazos presioné sus codos hacia abajo provocando que los doblara, para después pegarle una patada en la entrepierna y un golpe en la cara.

— ¡Señor Li! — me gritó Spinel, antes de aventar un tipo encima de una mesa, quebrándola en el acto — ¡Esta noche tendré una respuesta para su petición!

— ¡Eso espero! — quebré una botella en la cabeza de otro, antes de que un tercero me rompiera el labio con una patada.

Caí, pero no paré, estaba con las adrenalina toda alborotada, que ya no sabía a quién golpeaba y quien me pegaba.

— ¡Tengo que irme señor Li! — anunció de pronto — ¡Ya vienen!

No supe cuando ni como, pero desapareció, pasaron unos segundos y algo me tomó del cuello, arrastrándome hacia afuera sin que pudiera resistirme. Tomoyo hizo retroceder a todos con un puñetazo al aire que soltó un violento remolino de viento. Mientras me sacaban de ahí, guardé el objeto en mi bolsillo, aunque sabía que lo más seguro es que lo hubieran visto.

Aparecimos junto a la camioneta, yo escupí sangre encima de hierba.

— ¡No me meteré en problemas, lo prometo! — me reclamaba Tomoyo, imitando mi voz.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! - Sakura me levantó del piso y me observó con firmeza.

Y yo reí, solté carcajadas que resonaron en la nada, sentí que no me había divertido así en mucho tiempo. Las dos mujeres no podían creer mi cinismo, pero Tomoyo fue la primera en relajarse y reír conmigo.

— Creo que ya terminamos de chiflarlo — dijo cuando se calmó — ¿lo ves? Ya disfruta el caos.

Yo esperaba en Sakura estuviera molesta, pero me sorprendí de verla sonreír para luego entornar los ojos. Tomó mi mentón lastimado y acortó la distancia.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — preguntó, antes de besarme fugazmente — Vamonos ya, necesitamos dormir, además hay que hacer pruebas con la fluorita.

— ¿ A dónde iremos?

— Ya sabes, reservación de cinco estrellas — dijo con ironía.

Tomoyo se quejó, diciendo que un día esperaba una reservación de verdad. En el camino la adrenalina me abandonó, me la pasé mirando por la ventana pensando en un hecho que no podía evitar: yo no sabía donde me había metido, eso era seguro. Simplemente me aventé a la aventura sin medir las reales implicaciones de todo esto. Experimentaba una sensación extraña y agobiante, me hundía más en el fango de un mundo que no comprendía, pero del que no quería salir; me sentía importante por saber de la existencia de algo que los demás ignoraban, indispensable y al mismo tiempo, atado a un par de ojos esmeraldas que hacían conmigo lo que querían, pero lo disfrutaba. Sí que estaba realmente dañado, o adopté inconscientemente el mal del hombre salvador que rescatará a la mujer hundida en miseria, que se engaña con la victoria de una batalla que tiene perdida.

El motel era lo mismo de siempre, solo que parecía ser de una mejor categoría que el anterior, o eso creí, a juzgar por lo amplio y aseado de las habitaciones. Sakua me curó con diligencia, retirando la sangre de cada una de mis heridas con suavidad y esmero; incluso me suturó con una sorprendente habilidad. Mis compañeras decidieron jugar con el artefacto que habían comprado, muy parecido a una perinola de mineral morado, a la cual hacían peguntas sobre un mapa, y esté emitía una luz magenta en alguna dirección.

Decidí ir a asearme, me lavé la cara con cuidado y cepillé mis dientes, y justo cuando me disponía a salir, escuché que alguien chistaba con la boca.

— Señor Li— murmuraron con dificultad.

Desconcertado, busqué en todos lados del baño el origen del ruido, ese debía ser Spinel, sin duda. Me asomé por la rejilla que daba a la calle, y me encontré cara a cara con un felino de ojos azules; casi caigo de espaldas, pero me las arreglé para abrirle. Lo que voló enfrente de mi, carecía de toda lógica. Era como un pequeño gato cabezón de ojos grandes, con alas diminutas que le permitían volar. En su boca, sostenía un pedazo de papel que depositó en el lavabo.

— Al fin pude obtener una pista señor Li — me explicó la criatura — , vaya a dónde dice el papel y encontrará los indicios necesarios para hallar a Chiharu Mihara.

— ¿Qué te pasó Spinel? — inquirí observándolo con reservas — Pareces un peluche raro.

— Es mi forma falsa señor — incluso su voz había cambiado — , no podía tocar la puerta, así que decidí estar así. Por cierto, usted no puede darles la pista directamente, tendrá que encontrar la forma de llevarlas ahí sin que sospechen. Estaremos en contacto.

Se esfumó casi como llegó, envuelto en humo violeta que se disipó inmediatamente. Tomé el papel y lo doble dentro de mi billetera, por el momento no quería complicarme la vida pensando como lo haría, quería descansar, me urgía. Regresé a la habitación, Tomoyo y Sakura ya se habían acomodado a dormir, así que yo hice lo mismo.

No se si pasó una hora o más de un par, pero desperté en medio de la noche porque sentí movimiento. Era Sakura, deslizandose por entre las sábanas con mucha delicadeza "oh no, ahí va de nuevo" pensé, dudando de sus intenciones. Pero me sorprendí, buscó acomodarse en mi pecho y movió mis brazos para que yo la abrazara.

Esperé a que hiciera algo más, como ya era su costumbre, sin embargo se quedó quieta, aspirando mi aroma. Sonreí en la oscuridad, por primera vez, ella lucía tan calmada que parecía otra persona, ahí, tan frágil y necesitada de mí.

¿Cómo me iba a zafar de esta? Si con estos gestos me hundía más y más junto a ella.

Fue ahí cuando me juré, que pasara lo que pasara, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Yo la protegería.

Siempre.

* * *

**¡Hola! Como siempre, me hace muy feliz y es un gusto leerlas, ya agregué más libros a la lista de los que quiero leer. Estoy contenta de poder compartir esta historia con ustedes, sé que no es a lo que están acostumbradas, pero me esfuerzo por traerles algo diferente y al mismo tiempo entretenido. Espero estén bien, les envío un fuerte abrazo.**

**¡Saludos!**

**PD Yo sé que Kero es Kero, pero Spinel siempre ha sido mi favorito de los dos, no sé por qué.**


	5. Where is my mind?

**Capítulo 5: Where is my mind?**

En los años veinte, un periodista llamado John J. Fitz Gerald publicó un artículo deportivo con el nombre "Around the big Apple", haciendo alusión al hipódromo de Nueva York, nombre que le había escuchado decir a los trabajadores de aquel lugar. Nunca imaginó que ese término, La gran manzana, perduraría hasta los días modernos, siendo uno de los grandes sobrenombres con las que se conocería a la siempre cosmopolita y vibrante Nueva York. O eso leí alguna vez en una revista de curiosidades.

Días de nada, carreteras atascadas de vehículos y otras solitarias, pero al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Yo no disfrutaba de las grandes ciudades, apenas y podía aguantar un poco en medio de las urbes conglomeradas con masas de personas moviéndose de aquí para allá. Nueva York para mí, era una especie de dualidad curiosa; por un lado, el glamour de una vida ostentosa llena de lujos, a su vez, rodeada de carencias y una actividad delictiva alta. Sé que lugares como central park, fifth avenue o la estatua de la libertad eran dignos de visitarse por una vez en la vida, pero había algo de esa ciudad que traía a flote miedos arraigados dentro de mí; el metro, y no hablo de la parte visible, me agradan los trenes y verlos pasar, pero el hecho de que vayan a través de kilómetros de túneles es lo que me eriza la piel.

Miré por la ventana, mi humor estaba apagado, por el reflejo que me devolvía el cristal oscuro, pude ver un par de manchas moradas debajo de mis ojos, con piel pálida y la curva de mi boca hacia abajo. Tenía un par de días sintiéndome así, aun con la promesa de aventuras y la compañía de la mujer que tanto me gustaba, yo comenzaba a caer en un vacío existencial tan raro, que me desconocía completamente. Y ellas lo notaban, en especial Tomoyo, quien parecía más atenta a todos mis movimientos desde aquella plática que tuvimos en el bosque, y sobre todo, desde mi pelea absurda en bar.

No soy un tipo que busque adrenalina todo el tiempo, más bien siempre he sido serio, pero últimamente los altibajos emocionales que me atacaban me estaban asustando. Mañanas de euforia repentina, días de estoicismo puro. ¿Qué demonios me sucedía?

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? — Sakura tocó mi frente, como buscando fiebre. Al no encontrar nada malo, se aferró a mi brazo con fuerza — ¿No te gusta la ciudad?

—No me gusta estar bajo tierra — admití, presionando mi pulgar contra mi sien izquierda —. Nada que tenga que ver con estar abajo del suelo me agrada.

Sakura se acercó a mi oído, posó muy sutilmente sus labios y me murmuró.

— ¿Y debajo de mí? — sugirió, apenas audible.

Maldita sea, ella se aprovechaba de su poder, podía estremecerme con un juego de palabras que me ponían las piernas a temblar. El solo imaginar la escena me enrojeció la cara por completo.

— Solo debes pedirlo, ya lo sabes — su mano estaba demasiado cerca de mi entrepierna, sabía que si me tocaba estaba perdido.

— Sakura, compórtate.

Creo que ninguno de los dos esperábamos esa reprimenda, pero Tomoyo, quien hojeaba una guía de la ciudad con mucho interés, nos devolvió a la realidad. La castaña arrugó la cara, parecía indignada.

—Solo jugábamos un poco — argumentó.

—No importa, éste es un lugar público, deja al chico en paz. — se aclaró la garganta — Bueno mi plan funcionó, según lo que pude investigar estos días, Chiharu parece estar escondida en algún punto del subterráneo. — señaló un tramo entre Hoyt St. y New Lots Avenue, en Brooklyn — Debe de ser esta parte, algo que no vemos en el mapa a simple vista.

En realidad, su plan no había funcionado, Spinel fue el artífice de nuestro viaje y quien había dejado las pistas, igual a migajas de pan en el sinuoso camino oscuro de un bosque. Pero claro, lo acordado era hacerles creer que ellas habían dado con el lugar. Me inquietó algo, yo podría estar loco, pero me parecía que últimamente la amatista no toleraba los juegos de su amiga y eso era raro, por lo menos para mí.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace esa mujer? — estaba intrigado.

Sakura suspiró.

—Chiharu es muy buena en dos cosas: comerciar y decodificar símbolos. Los ha estudiado por años, es su manera de trabajar y gracias a eso, se mantiene oculta.

— ¿Y qué vende? Porque parece querer que nadie nunca la encuentre.

Ambas sonrieron.

—Ya verás.

Bajamos en una estación que no reconocí, pero que, después de recorrerlas todas, ellas mencionaron como la mejor. Ahí había un grupo de gente, de todo tipo, buscando subir al tren o saliendo disparada por las escaleras, con mucha prisa. Arqueé la ceja, ¿cómo se supone que nadie vería algo raro ahí? Me admiró la agudeza visual de Tomoyo, quien advirtió un viejo cartel que nadie se molestaba en cambiar, un anuncio de la fallida New Coke, un revés histórico de marketing de la mundialmente famosa marca de gaseosas. Sonreí, eso debería valor mucho en algún sitio de internet, de no ser por su paupérrimo estado.

— Esto es típico de Chiharu, sus malditas referencias culturales — se quejó Tomoyo —. Debe de haber un acertijo en algún lado. Ayúdame Li, busca algo.

Creo que la demás gente pensó que éramos un trío de locos obsesionados con algún cartel, pero siendo esa una gran ciudad, la verdad es que les importaba un pepino lo hiciéramos. Vi algo en el piso que brilló, en una pequeña rendija de una coladera, una moneda mugrienta de un dólar llamó mi atención a pesar de su desgastada apariencia. Metí los dedos, un tanto escéptico por lo que sea que me encontrara ahí, y después de varios intentos logré sacarla. Sakura y Tomoyo me miraron, yo les hice una seña para que se apartaran y seguí inspeccionando a detalle el viejo póster, hasta encontrar una abertura igual a las que ponen en las maquinas expendedoras, oculta en la pared.

Dudé, pero al final la eché. Algo se iluminó, un panel de plástico que hasta ahora creía como parte de la instalación eléctrica, colocado a un costado. Al abrirlo descubrí un teclado numérico antiguo, como de caja registradora con solo diez dígitos y un botón de enter.

— ¿Y ahora? — les pregunté.

Encogieron los hombros y yo dejé salir un suspiro de resignación. Esa gente era rara, entre más personajes conociera, más subía su nivel de excentricidad. Me quedé ahí, observando el cartel, cuando se me ocurrió una idea; rápidamente tecleé 1985 y una puerta roja apareció de repente, justo al final del estrecho pasillo. Tomoyo rio entusiasmada.

— Nada mal, Li — me sacudió los mechones, como a un niño — ¿Qué pusiste ahí?

— El año en que fue lanzada la New Coke— respondí, abriendo la puerta con cautela, solo para encontrar una serie de escaleras que descendían aún más —. Genial, hay que bajar más.

— ¿Ves por qué lo elegí? — Sakura se apresuró a tomarme la mano — Sabía que eras listo.

Lo que encontramos me hizo cuestionarme si toda la gente que usaba magia era alcohólica o algo así. Madera, cuero, una colección de botellas y dispensadores de cerveza europea, aquello sin duda era un pub inglés en las entrañas de Nueva York. Alguien debía estar jugando soccer, pues había ahí una multitud de camisas rojas y azules, vitoreando a una pantalla gigantesca. No supe como dejamos el metro para ir ahí, pero me sentía en un lugar más normal, aunque sabía que ese grupo de gente distaba enormemente de la definición de esa palabra.

En la barra, un hombre de aspecto gentil y con algunos años encima nos preguntó qué deseábamos ordenar.

—Quisiéramos hablar con Chiharu, de ser posible — Sakura le sonrió, ella sabía el efecto que tenía ese gesto en las personas.  
El tipo se quedó por un rato pasmado, haciéndome preguntarme si yo me veía igual cada que ella hacía algo conmigo.

—¿Tiene cita?

—No exactamente, pero ella nos conoce. Dígale que Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji la buscan.

Un teléfono antiguo sonó inesperadamente, a pesar del bullicio, aquel tono logró prevalecer y llamar nuestra atención. Al contestar, el hombre solo emitió monosílabos inaudibles, para después mirarnos y apuntar a una cortina purpura en lo más recóndito de aquel sitio. Recorrimos laberínticos pasillos, hasta que el olor aromático de algo nos guio a un despacho, con un gran escritorio de cedro oscuro y cientos de peculiares objetos acomodados en estantes dispuestos por toda la habitación. Una silla de cuero giró al escucharnos entrar, revelando una curiosa figura femenina, que tenía en su boca un palillo de trigo con chocolate y nos miraba con mucho interés.

Chiharu era la viva representación de una gyaru japonesa, glamurosa, en extremo arreglada que parecía alguna celebridad desconocida. Por lo menos en apariencia, pues sacó algo parecido a una escopeta y me apuntó deliberadamente.

— ¿Ese quién es? — les preguntó, sin dejar de apuntarme.

— Tranquila Chiharu, es mi compañero — Sakura se interpuso entre la escopeta y yo, enseñando las palmas de las manos para tranquilizar a la mujer —. No tienes por que temer.

—¿ Compañero? — inquirió, con la frente contraída — ¿qué clase de compañero?

— Podría decirse que es mi novio — me quedé quieto, no le veía la cara, pero me hubiese gustado ver su expresión. Obviamente yo estaba completamente rojo — , es de confianza.  
Bajó el arma y me sonrió, vaya que esta gente si que estaba loca.

— Lo siento guapo, pero estas mujeres jamás traen cosas buenas consigo — las observó —. ¿Qué necesitan? ¿cómo dieron conmigo?

— Es una larga historia, y la verdad no importa mucho contártelo — Respondió Tomoyo.

— Desafiar a Clow no puede decirse como algo que no importa. ¿Creían que no lo sabía? Todo mundo medianamente importante sabe que a Clow se le escapó su chica.

—No soy su chica— atajó Sakura.

—Lo eres querida, le perteneces. Pero bien, han despertado mi curiosidad y no quiero que este guapo de aquí me vea como una grosera, ¿qué demonios quieren?

— Queremos saber si conoces un símbolo…

—Obviamente lo voy a conocer —interrumpió —, ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?

— Eres igual a tu ex marido — masculló Tomoyo.

Chiharu se molestó, lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Ese idiota nunca se comparará a mi.

— Pues se parecen mucho— Tomoyo no cesaba su ataque—, por algo estuvieron casados.

—Estamos, querida. Yamazaki no ha firmado el divorcio.

—Bien, dejemos la terapia marital —intervino Sakura, sentándose junto a Tomoyo y sacando la hoja de pergamino que les había entregado aquella mujer en Baton Rouge-. ¿A quién pertenece este símbolo?

Chiharu sacó algo parecido a un catalejo de un cajón. Una sonrisa retorcida, pero a la vez de sorpresa de plasmó en su cara, nos miraba aún con más intensidad que antes, como si acabara de dar con un descubrimiento sorprendente.

—Ustedes están detrás de algo grande, ¿no es verdad? Por eso su desafío a Clow…

—No podemos hablar de eso— Tomoyo se apresuró a decir— Te pagaremos lo que pidas.

—¿Y si lo pido a él? —me señaló, guiñándome un ojo.

A Sakura le cambió el rostro, provocando una sonora risa de diversión por parte de la mujer.

— Era broma, tranquilas — terminó de reírse— . Antes de revelarles quien es, deben dejarme traer algunas cosas.

—¡Espere! — la detuve — ¿dónde esta el baño?

—Sigue por todo este pasillo y a la derecha — explicó amablemente, para después internarse a algún otro sitio del lugar.

Caminé tranquilo, hasta dar con un pequeño sanitario de azulejos negros. Me miré en el espejo, arrojándome agua fría para recobrar un poco la cordura. Entre más me sumergía en esta realidad, que irónicamente me parecía irreal, más me costaba encontrarle sentido a mis días. A veces creía que estaba en un sueño profundo, difuso y alocado; pero experimentaba tantas sensaciones juntas imposibles de achacar a mi pobre imaginería. Me senté en el borde de la bañera de mármol, abrazando mi estómago, escuchando los latidos largos de mi corazón.  
Alguien abrió la puerta, antes de que pudiera decir que estaba ocupado, reconocí el par de piernas frente a mí.

— ¿Estás enfermo? — Sakura se inclinó delante de mí — ¿Te duele algo?

—No, solo no me siento bien.

— Debes estar cansado por los viajes — acarició mi pelo —, te prometo que hoy dormirás en un mejor sitio.

—¿Por qué hago esto? — de pronto, no detuve el impulso.

Ell se desconcertó por mi pregunta, arrodillándose y levantando mi cabeza.

— Por tu sueño, Li. Si vas a esa Universidad que tanto quieres, serás un gran arqueólogo, estoy segura. Te daré el suficiente dinero para que no tengas porque preocuparte más por eso.  
Hundí mi cara entre mis manos, estaba sintiéndome mareado de nuevo.

—Aunque… Lo que más me gustaría es que te quedaras conmigo — admitió, mientras sujetaba mis mejillas.

¿Cómo alguien podía cambiar tanto? En ocasiones ella era arrebatada, impetuosa igual que una tormenta; después venía la salida del sol, la tranquilidad que te podía otorgar con un poco de su dulzura. No la comprendía, ni un poco, pero a veces me sinceraba conmigo, cuando me daba cuenta que perseguir ese sueño mutó irremediablemente en la sensación que me daba su compañía; igual a una droga dosificada estratégicamente para tenerme cautivo a su lado. A veces entregando grandes dosis, o luego quitándomela por completo para que yo volviera como loco a su lado.

Pocas veces tomaba la iniciativa de esa forma, sin embargo hoy era uno de esos días que no aguanté más el no doblegarme a mis deseos. La besé con tanta fuerza, que fui incapaz de reconocer en mi ese lado tan primitivo. Primero no me respondió, pero luego la sentí sonreír bajo mis labios, aprisionándome del cuello, mientras metía sus dedos suaves entre mis mechones alborotados. Bajé las manos por su espalda, hasta agarrarla de la cintura y pegarla conmigo. Sentí su cuerpo, su febril piel arder bajo mi tacto, embriagandome del sabor se su boca que correspondía con creces mi pasión inesperada. Tuve que separarme para observarla a los ojos, y vi en ella lo mismo que yo sentía: deseo, en su estado más puro. Me desabotonó la camisa y yo la dejé, necesitaba que lo hiciera, más cuando sus manos recorrieron mi torso desnudo; no me quedé atrás, explorando debajo de su blusa cada relieve particular de su figura, hasta que llegué a sus sostén y me detuve. Quería mirar, saber que estaba bien lo que hacía. Ella retorció los labios y me ayudó a retirarlo; mientras jugueteaba por su pecho desnudo, la presión se hizo presente debajo de mi cintura. Sakura lo percibió, desabrochando mi cinto para dar el siguiente paso, ya no había retorno, lo sabía, lo quería, así que que más daba.

— Chiharu ha vuelto — dijo Tomoyo del otro lado de la puerta.

Eso me devolvió a la realidad, fue consciente de nuevo de lo que estaba pasando, retrocediendo para alejarme de ella.

— Estamos ocupados — le contestó Sakura.

— No me importa, tienen que regresar ya o ella no nos ayudará — sentenció la amatista.

Respiré agitadamente, era obvio que semejante arranque traería consecuencias. Eché la cabeza para atrás con intensiones de refrescar mis pensamientos, de parar el deseo desbocado que casi me gana esta vez.

— Vamos — me decía, besándome el cuello — , hagámoslo, no puedes dejarme así nada más.

— Si esa mujer se va, perderemos la oportunidad — me levanté para echarme agua helada en la cabeza - . No sé que pasó conmigo.

— Que te pase seguido, no hay problema — me abrazó por la espalda, con intensiones de bajar su mano pero la detuve.

— Tenemos que irnos.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, mientras se volvía a colocar la ropa.

— ¡Voy a matar a Tomoyo!

— Adelantate, ya voy.

No quería, pero terminó cediendo. Dejándome únicamente con el sonido de mi respiración agitada, otra vez, una subida repentina de locura seguida por el vacío. Me quedé ahí un rato, en lo que recobraba el control sobre mí, ya no me sentía yo, eso era seguro. Mientras caminaba de vuelta me invadió la duda, porque parecía que esa interrupción no había sido accidental, más bien, fue completamente intencional, pero, ¿por qué?

Justo antes de entrar, escuché sus voces provenir de un pasillo cercano. Caminé ahí con cautela hasta que pude distinguir lo que decían.

— Tienes que para con Li — era la voz de Tomoyo, seria.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto, ah? — reclamó Sakura — No has dejado de interrumpirnos desde hace días.

— ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que le haces? Paremos esto, puedes conseguir otro tipo con solo chasquear los dedos.

— Tú aprobaste que él se uniera, no comprendo cual es el problema ahora.

Tomoyo calló, a pesar de no mirarlas comprendí que ese silencio era de incomodidad.

—Es un buen hombre Sakura, no es justo que…

Alguien me jaló del hombro inesperadamente. Chiharu estaba atrás de mi y me sujetó del brazo para alejarme de ahí dando zancadas silenciosas. Su dedo índice cubría sus labios, en señal de que guardara silencio. Una vez en su despacho, yo la miré ofendido.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? — reclamé, acercándome a ella.

— Un hombre verdadero no escucha conversaciones ajenas — abrió un libro antiguo, con hojas pálidas y escritura rara.

—Estaban hablando de mí.

—¿Entonces por qué no interviniste? — me cuestionó — Lo pudiste hacer, encararlas, pero algo me dice que no estás listo para hacerlo. Y también tengo la sensación de que ellas no te están diciendo toda la verdad.

Apreté los labios, dejándome caer sobre la silla frente a ella con pesadumbre, estrujando mi frente para intentar disipar mis pensamientos.

— No lo sé.

— Mira… ¿cuál es tú nombre?

—Li.

— Mira Li, yo no sé que jueguito se traen entre manos, pero es obvio deducir algunas cosas solo con verlos sabes — buscaba entre las páginas del libro con avidez, mientras me hablaba —. Solo debo advertirte algo. Lo más probable es que esto se ponga peligroso, y si no estás seguro de lo que quieres, es mejor retirarte a tiempo.

Sentía una picazón enorme en mi pecho, me rascaba con violencia hasta que destapé una parte de mi pectoral. Chiharu esbozó una media sonrisa al mirar la marca que había dejado el pacto con Sakura; negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que me observaba con atención.

— Ya veo — suspiró —, con que se trata de eso… Bien, ¿ese par de locas te dijo a qué me dedico?

—Mencionaron que comerciaba algo, pero no me dijeron qué.

Del estante contiguo, tomó un artefacto tan negro como la obsidiana, de forma muy parecida a una pistola moderna a la que le brillaba en el centro una piedra esmeralda muy llamativa. La puso frente a mi, dándome cuenta que en efecto, era un arma de material desconocido.

— Fabrico y trafico armas, pero no del tipo normal. Son armas de magia. — Caminó por su despacho, hasta llegar a una pintura que tenía plasmado un paisaje nevado, como una montaña boscosa en alguna parte de Noruega — Fui abandonada a mi suerte desde niña, pero un pequeño grupo de personas me adoptó cuando intenté robarles comida. Ellos me enseñaron a condensar la magia en objetos como ese —apuntó el arma —, cuyo núcleo viene de minerales o piedras preciosas, que almacenan esa energía para su uso; muy parecido a una batería, en realidad. ¿Sabes? La magia no dista mucho de la electricidad, o el fuego, incluso de la energía del viento, si tienes las habilidades suficientes, puedes manipularla a tu antojo para obtener beneficios. Esa técnica ancestral es poco conocida, así que no tengo muchos competidores pero si una infinidad de clientes, y por lo tanto una lista interminable de enemigos que matarían porque yo les revelara lo que sé hacer… En fin, por eso huyo todo el tiempo, jamás me quedo en un lugar más de un mes, necesito moverme para poder conservar el negocio.

Yo no entendí porque me contaba todo eso, pero quise suponer que le generaba alguna especie de confianza.

— No tengo magia —revelé —. Soy una persona común.

—¡Ah! Lo sé, por eso quiero que conserves esta — me entregó el arma — . Veo que traes también una de las mías —apuntó el tubo que Spinel me obsequió —, pero esta es más letal.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— Tengo la sensación de que la vas a necesitar…

Sakura abrió la puerta, lucía airada, enrojecida por estar discutiendo; detrás de ella, una espectral Tomoyo entró en la habitación sin decir nada, solo miró a Chiharu y ella pareció entender su mensaje.

—Bueno, cumpliré mi palabra — elevó el libro para mostrárselos —, solo existe una persona que haya utilizado ese símbolo alguna vez; la gran bruja del oriente.

—Nunca había escuchado de ella — comentó Sakura, acariciándose la barbilla con interés.

—Eso se debe a que desapareció hace muchísimos años. Durante un tiempo, se le consideró la mujer más poderosa de todo el planeta, el equivalente femenino a Clow; incluso se especuló que eran bastante cercanos, lo cuál explicaría por qué le dejó un objeto tan importante a ella.

—Pero si está muerta — murmuré.

— Nunca dije que lo estuviera, solo se alejó de todo, borró toda huella de su existencia. La verdad es que — nos miró —, yo creía que estaba muerta también pero, hace poco uno de mis clientes mencionó por casualidad el tema. Es raro, ese hombre jamás habla, y como si nada comentó que alguien le contó que ella tenía una especie de centro, un templo donde entrenaban personas en las artes místicas.

— ¿Te dijo dónde? — habló por fin Tomoyo.

—¿Bruja del oriente? ¿del oriente? — nos cuestionó con un tono gracioso, como si esperara que le adivináramos, pero ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Entornó los ojos — En China, trío de cabezotas.

Una sensación muy parecida a un golpe estómago, me tomó por sorpresa. Aturdido, tuve como primer reflejo la sensación de huir, quería salir de ahí inmediatamente. Pero me contuve, China era muy grande, no precisamente iríamos a dónde yo temía.

—Ya está, debemos ir a China — anunció Sakura con entusiasmo —, pero ¿a qué parte exactamente?

—Hong Kong.

Eso terminó de patearme, no podía ser posible, no debía ser real. Apreté los dientes y mi puño, yo no estaba listo para regresar. El teléfono sonó, Chiharu lo atendió de inmediato, la llamada no debió durar más de un minuto.

— Tienen que irse — ordenó Chiharu, repentinamente ansiosa —, ¡Ahora!

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! — Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Los malditos gorilas de Clow están aquí! ¡Rápido!

Fue suficiente para levantarnos casi de manera magnética. Chiharu comenzó a agarrar una colección de armas extrañar, preparándolas de alguna forma.

— ¡Síganme!

Entramos por una puerta falsa que conducía a una especie de cámara, con seis túneles esparcidos al rededor. Estaba húmedo, podía escucharse el goteo constante de agua por todo el lugar, y en algún sitio, debía de haber un torrente enorme de líquido bajando a gran velocidad, a juzgar por el sonido que hacía eco por todas las paredes. Chiharu apuntó a uno de los túneles.

— Si van por ahí llegarán al aeropuerto JFK, hay una puerta que los llevará a uno de los baños de la terminal siete. Tomen un vuelo de inmediato, porque esos hijos de perra no tardarán en saber a dónde fueron.

Sakura y Tomoyo solo asintieron, desapareciendo en el túnel sin decir nada más.

— Espera — llamé a Chiharu — , no puedo dejarte sola aquí. Esa gente te hará daño.

— Li — me sonrió gentilmente — , si me he ocultado por tanto tiempo, créeme que no es por suerte — sacó una escopeta con brillante luz azul — . Esos imbéciles no tienen idea de con quien se meten… De todas formas gracias por preocuparte por mí, no entiendo como esas desgraciadas tienen tanta suerte — me guiñó el ojo — , ten cuidado Li. Te veré pronto.

Fui jalado del brazo por una impaciente Tomoyo, quien a rastras me llevó a través de ese lugar oscuro de olor potente. Sentí tanta pena por Chiharu, pero tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho por ella, sin habilidades mágicas lo único que haría sería estorbar. Juro que antes de llegar a la última puerta, pude escuchar un estruendo y luces venir desde el fondo de corredor.  
El baño estaba extrañamente vacío, no así la bulliciosa terminar llena de viajeros esperando arribar un vuelo. Ahí volví a caer en cuenta de la realidad: debía volver a Hong Kong, y yo mismo sabía lo que me esperaba en cuanto pusiera un pie en mi ciudad natal. No estaba listo para enfrentar esa tormenta, pero no tenía otra opción, seguir ahí era peligroso.  
Esperamos casi media hora para abordar, lo cual era prácticamente un milagro dadas las circunstancias. Ahora si estaba más arruinado que antes, solo llevaba conmigo mi cartera, celular y las dos armas mágicas, ni siquiera pude traer una muda de ropa limpia ni mucho menos otras pertenencias valiosas para mi; hice una mueca de fastidio.

No entendí como, pero ellas se las arreglaron para poder pasar esos artefactos sin problemas, aún con las más altas medidas de seguridad. Aunque, como era obvio, recibí un mar de cuestionamientos sobre mi nueva adquisición, pero no di muchos detalles y ellas se rindieron. Una vez en el aire, y después de un par de tragos de whisky, me dirigí al baño del avión para echarme un poco de agua en la cara y pasar un momento a solas, lo necesitaba.

— Señor Li— Spinel estaba sentado en la fila de asientos junto al sanitario, de nuevo con su atuendo de explorador y un par de curiosos lentes redondos, me hizo la seña de que me sentara, pero antes me aseguré de que nadie nos viera.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí Spinel? — cuestioné de manera acusatoria.

— Yo se lo dije, señor, parte de mi trabajo es vigilar que todo vaya bien.

— Estoy comenzando a pensar de que sí fue Clow quien te contrató.

Negó con la cabeza.

— No señor, mi jefe es otra persona, se relaciona con Clow, pero tiene mucho interés en que su plan funcione. Cuando llegue el momento, lo conocerá, pero aún no es tiempo de hacerlo. — sacó de una maleta un puñado de dólares de Hong Kong y me los entregó — Para sus gastos señor. Tengo que confesarle que las cosas se pusieron difíciles, me advirtieron que Clow se inquietó de pronto y apenas y me dio tiempo de avisarle a la mujer que fueron a ver.

— ¿Ella te conoce?

— Se puede decir que sí. En verdad creí que no lo lograrían, porque fue demasiado rápido. Algo llegó a los oídos de Clow que lo alteró, hasta ahora seguía sus movimientos con calma pero las cosas cambiaron así como así — se rascó la cabeza — . Puede sonar mal, pero es buena señal, vamos por buen camino.

— No veo como es buena señal el que nos persigan.

— Bueno señor Li, a juzgar por la reacción de Clow, me parece que están cerca de descubrir algo importante, algo que él quiere impedir que encuentren. Eso es bueno.  
Me levanté para seguir mi camino, pero Spinel me detuvo.

— No se ve muy bien, ¿qué le pasa?

— No todos los días te persigue un mago megalómano — dije con ironía — , eso es todo.

— ¿Seguro? Parece que le incomoda viajar, tengo entendido que usted es de Hong Kong. ¿Por qué no le alegra regresar a su hogar?

— Por el pasado Spinel, el maldito pasado.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, esta semana ha sido bastante difícil para mí, pero eso no iba a impedir que les trajera un nuevo capítulo. Aun falta mucho por contar, espero que les guste.**

**Saludos **


	6. Chlorine

**Capítulo 6: Chlorine**

La luz cegadora de un rayo iluminó mi rostro, las pesadas nubes púrpuras entretejían el cielo que cubría Hong Kong, acompañadas de una ventisca constante que agitaba las banderas con violencia. Yo tenía un sabor amargo justo al inicio de la garganta, seguido de un dejo de tristeza que hacía mi pecho doler. Estábamos justo en la fila para hacer los trámites migratorios de rutina, jugueteaba con mi pasaporte de manera nerviosa observando a Sakura formada delante mío.

Hace un rato, cuando el avión descendía en un suave aterrizaje, me preguntaba cómo les iba a explicar lo que estaba por suceder. Desde años atrás me juré cerrar todo lazo que me ligara a Hong Kong, por voluntad propia y por una presión imposible de ignorar; esa ciudad solo traía una incesante corriente de dolorosos recuerdos a mi mente que intentaba a toda costa suprimir, pues no hacían sino quemarme por dentro. Así que, por ahora, mi estado anímico pendía de un delgado hilo y pronto se rompería; lo peor de todo es que no me lo podía permitir, porque sabía que en mismo instante que mi pasaporte fuera registrado por la oficial de migración, los problemas vendrían irremediablemente. Apreté el hombro de Sakura para llamar su atención, quien se viró curiosa por la presión inesperada, sonriéndome como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? — inquirió, antes de examinarme rigurosamente con sus esmeraldas atentos — De nuevo te estás poniendo pálido.

— Escucha, tengo que confesarte algo.

— ¿Qué te gusto? — se rio.

No le seguí el juego, me quedé quieto, hasta que logré juntar el coraje suficiente para decirlo.

— Las cosas se van a poner feas — revelé, dedicándole una mirada intensa y profunda —, pero pase lo que pase no deben intervenir, ¿de acuerdo?

Al inicio ella no parecía comprender mis palabras, chocaba con la idea de verme tan serio diciendo algo sin sentido.

— ¿Acaso eres un criminal o algo así?

—No. Pero tienes que prometer que no harás nada, ustedes dos se quedarán al margen ¿entendido?

Creo que era la primera vez desde que nos conocíamos que yo tomaba el control, por eso es que ya no supo que decir o no le dio la gana seguir con la conversación. Cuando terminé mi trámite, ellas dos ya me esperaban con caras tensas.

— Tienes que decirnos que te pasa Li — pidió Tomoyo, quien descansaba la espalda sobre un pilar y tenía los brazos cruzados.

Mi estado cambió, ahora ese dolor pasaba a ser sobrepuesto por una sensación de alerta constante. Toda la gente alrededor pasó un minucioso examen de mi vista, buscando algo inusual que destacara sobre todo lo demás. Caminé sin decirles nada hasta una duty-free shop, dónde adquirí una mochila, junto a cosas de aseo personal, una gorra y un pa rde gafas de sol; debía de agradecer a Spinel por su cuantiosa donación en el avión. Tomoyo dio zancadas sonoras hasta mí, mientras acomodaba todo lo comprado en la mochila y me ponía la gorra y los lentes.

— Te das cuenta que allá afuera está cayendo una tormenta ¿verdad Li? — dijo con ironía — quítate esos lentes. Además permíteme recordarte que nuestra prioridad es encontrar a la bruja del oriente, cosa que no lograremos si te sigues comportando como un maldito loco.

— Es por nuestro bien, tal vez salgamos de aquí de inmediato y podamos ganar algo de tiempo — yo miraba al vacío, mientras ideaba la mejor forma de escapar.

Inesperadamente, hice contacto visual con algo que me heló la sangre. Vestidos de negro, dos hombres destacaban irremediablemente sobre la multitud, y ya nos habían visto; calculé la distancia entre nosotros de escasos veinte metros. Halé a Tomoyo del brazo e hice lo mismo con Sakura, llevándolas con paso lo suficientemente rápido para dificultar que nos alcanzaran, pero que no llamáramos demasiado la atención. Tuve una ligera esperanza al notar que estábamos a casi nada de alcanzar el sitio de taxis exclusivo del aeropuerto, sin embargo todo se fue al carajo cuando el par de hombres se interpusieron entre nosotros y la salida.

— ¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! — exclamó un hombre alto y con tono burlón— El mismísimo Li Syaoran, veo que no perdiste el tiempo en estados unidos — observó de manera lasciva a mis acompañantes.

— Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe, idiota — dije entre dientes.

— Eso era cuando estabas del otro lado del océano, Li — a pesar de haberse dejado una prominente barba de candado, lo reconocí —. Sabes las reglas.

Él se llamaba Cheng, íbamos en la primaria juntos y ambos pasábamos bastante tiempo entrenando artes marciales para el equipo escolar. Recuerdo que intercambiábamos tarjetas, y algunas veces jugábamos al game boy por las tardes.

— Lo sé — tenía una media sonrisa en mi rostro, entrecerré los ojos un momento y luego lo miré —, aceptaré las consecuencias con gusto, pero a ellas déjenlas en paz, no saben nada.

Lo que más admiraba de Cheng, era la capacidad que tenía de tomar decisiones en frio. No era un tipo que se dejara cegar por sus emociones,y tenía la prudencia necesaria de hacer lo que se debía, aún cuando hubiera peligro de por medio. Así que, él sopesó mis palabras mientras se acomodaba la corbata ceñida a su cuello.

—Bien — aceptó —. Tienen que venir con nosotros pero con la boca cerrada, o las lanzaré a la bahía.

Las empujé hacia un sedán negro aparcado cerca de ahí, me fulminaban con la mirada, pero por nada del mundo les permití protestar porque sabía que Cheng cumplía sus amenazas sin tentarse el corazón. Una vez dentro del auto, Sakura se acercó a mi oído.

— Yo me puedo encargar de ellos, ni siquiera sabrán que los golpeó — me murmuró.

Negué con la cabeza y eso pareció frustrarla más, sin embargo permaneció en el tenso silencio que nos ahogaba. Poco a poco, avanzábamos por entre el caótico tráfico hacia la parte más industrial de la ciudad, donde los edificios pasaron a ser enormes bodegas de una diversa gama de empresas reconocidas y otras no tanto. También la densidad de personas disminuyó, hasta que llegamos a donde solo se escuchaba la lluvia pegar en el cristal y nuestra respiración. Al fondo de una calle cerrada, había una bodega, cuyo interior apestaba a humedad, y había un goteo constante debido a las filtraciones de agua por la lámina oxidada que luchaba por no caerse del techo. No había nada dentro, pero aún así ellos se estacionaron junto a un pilar de fierro negruzco.

Primero las sacaron a ellas, para luego jalarme descuidadamente hacia afuera. Me esposaron al tubo de fierro, y yo supe lo que venía, y por más que me preparé para ello, no dejó de ser altamente doloroso. La primera patada me dio justo en la mejilla izquierda y me partió el labio, ese tipo grande si que tenía fuerza en las piernas. Las alcancé a ver horrorizadas, y Tomoyo adoptó una posición agresiva casi al instante.

— ¡Detente! —le grité, dejando escapar gotas de sangre de mi boca — ¡No se metan o arruinarán todo!

Una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas vino después de que pronuncié la última palabra. Entre Cheng y el otro me molían el cuerpo a golpes certeros que me causaban un inmenso dolor; me sacaron el aire cuando su puño impactó mi estómago, y empecé a sentir el dolor en el páncreas y en el hígado de manera intensa. Justo cuando sentía que me desfallecía, advertí un sonido que al incio atribuí a mi imaginación, pero cuando más de un par de faros de automóviles aparecieron en ese sitio desolado, supe que algo había pasado. Ellos se detuvieron inmediatamente, pero el grandulón terminó su ronda dándome un fuerte y sonoro puñetazo en el ojo derecho, la carne se me hinchó y deje de ver a causa de eso.

Aun con mis limitaciones, observé un cuerpo femenino descender de un Maybach negro. Sonreí con ironía, ese cabello sedoso azabache y el vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo solo podía provenir de una sola persona en todo China. Sus ojos marrón claro se posaron en mi cuerpo magullado, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y dejaba salir sonidos de reprobación.

— ¿Por qué hicieron esto, idiotas? — no gritó, pero su voz férrea se imponía sin dudarlo.

— Esas órdenes teníamos si él regresaba, señora — se disculpó Cheng.

— Eso era cuando mi madre estaba a cargo, ¡liberenlo inmediatamente!

Me alivió el poder sentir mis muñecas normales, sin la fría presión del metal.

— Hola Meilin — la saludé con mucha naturalidad.

— ¿Acaso estás loco, Syaoran? ¿Qué haces aquí? — reprendió.

— Yo solo… Tengo algo que arreglar Mei, no te preocupes, nada que ver con la familia.

Miró con desdén a mis acompañantes.

— ¿Y estás quienes son? — cuestionó, analizándolas de arriba abajo.

—Mis amigas — sonreí, pero mi dentadura teñida de rojo la aterró casi al instante.

— Tenemos que hablar Syaoran; mandaré a tus "amiguitas" a un hotel y vendrás conmigo.

—Lo siento Mei, pero ellas vienen conmigo sí o sí.

Sabía cuánto odiaba ella que desobedecieran sus órdenes, pero aun así, accedió a mi petición muy a regañadientes. De nuevo nos obligaron a meternos en otro auto, y mientras nos llevaban a quien sabe dónde, Sakura y Tomoyo luchaban por contener mis múltiples hemorragias. La castaña se arrancó un pedazo de blusa, y lo apretó contra mi labio roto.

—Sostén esto, no dejes de presionar — buscó en mi mochila algo para continuar limpiándome —. Necesito explicaciones y las necesito ya. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Son asuntos familiares, te lo explicaré todo — mascullé como pude.

—No salgas con juegos Li, sabes que esto puede estropearlo todo.

Tomoyo tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, examinándome a consciencia.

—Puedo arreglarte, tengo todo lo que necesito ahora mismo.

—No, déjame como estoy, no quiero que ellos noten nada raro.

— ¿Quién es esa mujer? — preguntó Sakura

— Mi prima.

No supe en que momento llegamos a otra nave industrial, pero esta era más moderna y sofisticada que la anterior. Llena de contenedores de metal cuyo contenido era desconocido. Fuimos llevados hasta el fondo, a una oficina de cristales blindados suspendida en un segundo piso. Al entrar, una joven secretaria nos saludó con amabilidad, como si fuera muy natural para ella ver hombres molidos a golpes.

—Hablaremos a solas — me ordenó Meilin, antes de entrar en su oficina.

— Esperen aquí.

Sakura y Tomoyo apretaron los labios, pero cooperaron conmigo a pesar de todo.

Dentro de ese lugar solo estaba un gran escritorio minimalista de cristal, un archivero pequeño, una computadora y un teléfono. ¿Cómo dirigía Meilin todo esto? Era un misterio, aunque reconocía su astucia al no tener nada comprometedor en su oficina. Ella estaba dándome la espalda, observando hacia afuera a través del cristal con los brazos cruzados. Aún no podía creer que esa hermosa mujer fuera la escuálida Meilin de mi infancia, y la prima adolescente que hace años no veía, siempre fue linda, pero los años habían aumentado su belleza de manera exponencial. Inesperadamente, el dolor volvió, no el físico, sino el que hacía que tu corazón de retorciera en tu pecho cada que conectas con un lazo perdido de tu memoria. Vi a mi padre en mis recuerdos, las manos llenas de tierra húmeda y el olor de la hierba crecida; después un par de gotas chocaron contra el césped oscuro, recordé mis propias lágrimas esa noche de desesperanza. Y sabía, que todo eso fue remembrado por el rostro femenino afilado que ahora se ocultaba de mí.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí, Syaoran?

— Ya te lo dije, tengo un asunto que arreglar con mis amigas.

Se volvió hacia mí, con una mueca extraña.

— Ese par de mujeres no se ve confiable.

— Yo decido con quien pasar mi tiempo, Mei… Pero de todas formas, a mi también me da gusto verte — una vez más sonreí.

Sin que lo advirtiera a tiempo, ella redujo la distancia entre los dos, tomando con su mano mi mejilla hinchada y acariciándola con suavidad.

— A pesar de estar molido a golpes, sigues siendo increíblemente guapo — dijo con voz baja.

Meilin se acercó aún más, tanto que por unos instantes sentí su respiración. Retrocedí lentamente.

—Mei… — murmuré, para que ella volviera a la realidad.

La herí, no le fue posible ocultar esa reacción genuina, después de un rato, volvió a cruzarse de brazos y darme la espalda. Se limpió algo de la comisura de sus ojos.

— Tengo que decirte que no tendrás problemas, por lo menos no conmigo — su voz sonaba entrecortada —, mi madre ya no está a cargo.

El simple recuerdo de esa mujer me revolvió las entrañas, e intensificó la sensación de dolor.

— Si se entera, puede hacerte algo y no lo permitiré.

La escuché sonreír.

— Eso si se levanta de su tumba, murió hace un par de años.

— Lo siento mucho…

— Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

Y tenía razón, la muerte de mi tía no me hacía sentir pena, pero lo que Meilin estuviera sintiendo sí, porque yo sabía muy bien lo que era perder a alguien. A pesar de todas las ásperas espinas que nos separaban, yo siempre iba a apreciar a mi prima.

— Siento que no haya pagado las cosas que hizo.

— No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora Mei. Bueno, sí hay algo.

Ella se volvió, perpleja.

— ¿Qué?

— Necesitamos encontrar a alguien, y tú tienes el poder suficiente para podernos facilitar esto.

— ¿Es un favor para ti o para la mujer de ojos verdes? — espetó.

Me sentí descubierto, reí un poco al ver su expresión contrariada.

— ¿Y esa pregunta a qué viene?

— Es el tipo de mujeres que te gusta, aún sigo siendo la que mejor te conoce, no lo olvides.

— Es para los dos Mei — continué relajado.

El sonido de un mensaje entrante nos distrajo. Mei sacó su celular y, a medida que lo leía, su expresión cambiaba a una de preocupación.

— ¿Pasa algo? — cuestioné intrigado.

Ella dudó en responderme, pero luego de pensarlo por segundos, me lo dijo con voz cautelosa.

— Es tu madre, quiere saber si es verdad que estás aquí.

Golpe bajo inesperado, mi estado de ánimo se fue en picada, apretando los puños para disimular el dolor que de nuevo me atacaba.

— Quiero descansar…

— Syaoran, no puedes huir siempre, tú….

Me volví hacia la puerta, listo para salir.

— ¿Puedes darme un lugar para quedarnos? Por lo menos unos días.

Triste, ella asintió.

— Les ordenaré que te lleven.

Salí de ahí un tanto devastado, mover tantas memorias al mismo tiempo me robó la energía, a tal grado que me estaba empezando a marear. Otra vez la mirada intensa de mi padre apareció en mis pensamientos, y lo que recordaba del rostro de mi madre me asechaba desde las sombras, apuntándome con el dedo índice de forma acusadora. Esa visión me desconectó de la realidad, tanto que no supe en que momento llegamos a ese edificio de departamentos elegantes en medio de una concurrida zona.

Cuando entramos ahí, no presté nada de atención a lo demás, solo necesitaba llegar a la cama más próxima y poder dejarme ir hasta que esas visiones dejaran de hacerme añicos el ánimo. ¿Por qué ahora? Todo eso era una carga difícil de llevar, volví a esos primeros días, dónde me sentía sobrepasado por mis emociones.

—¿ Ya me dirás que te pasa? — Sakura entró en la habitación sin que yo lo notara, llevaba en su mano una botella de escocés añejo y un par de vasos cortos.

—No estoy de humor— le dije, ocultando mis ojos bajo mi antebrazo, tumbado boca arriba en la cama.

— Pues de malas tú, no pienso irme hasta saber que pasa.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? ¿Te preocupa que no cumpla con mi palabra? — me escuchaba irónico — Tranquila, cumpliré, así que hablaremos mañana.

Me paré para encaminarla a la puerta, pero justo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo vi algo diferente en ella. Estaba seria, de una manera peculiar, respiraba con tanta calma que por un momento me pareció otra, ya no era la Sakura burlona y cínica que solía ser. Levantó su mano, y apuntó a la terraza, la cual tenía un par de bancas mojadas por la lluvia que acababa de terminar, y la estampa moderna de las luces brillantes de Hong Kong de fondo.

— Quiero escucharte.

No hubiese podido negarme, no ha ella, aun en mi deplorable estado seguía con su efecto mágico en mi. Nos sentamos, mojándonos la ropa pero no le interesó, dejó la botella en la mesa y sirvió un par de tragos, mientras veíamos juntos la noche inquieta.

— Desde que supiste que veníamos para acá, te has portado extraño. Así que quiero saber tus razones, y no me digas que no las hay, porque esa golpiza no se la dan a cualquiera.

Apreté mis labios, con teniéndome.

—No estoy seguro de que quiera que sepas mi historia.

Sakura y yo nos miramos, en la intimidad de ese silencio, podía haber sido lo más cercanos que hemos estado, y no me refería a lo físico.

—Es normal que no confíes en mí, muy natural, en realidad, es un método de defensa efectivo.

—No es que no confíe en ti — le revelé —. Es que hay una historia que me causa dolor detrás de todo esto. Además — Mis ojos ámbar se pusieron intensos —. Yo sé que ustedes no me están contando todo.

Mis declaraciones la sacudieron, su cuerpo habló por sus palabras, al tensarse casi al instante.

—Y de alguna manera entiendo que no quieras decirme todo, a veces no sé si es por protegerme o por tu conveniencia.

Siguió en su mutis selectivo, encerrada en ella misma; hasta que segundos después habló.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras de mi, pero eso no quita el que me preocupes.

— Si te preocupo, ¿podrás ser sincera conmigo?

No me dijo nada, pero continué mi asedio.

—¿Acaso tú me estás ocultando algo?

Adoptó una posición más rígida, con la mirada perdida en la ciudad y los mechones castaños alborotados por el viento. Ahí, vulnerable, la vi incluso más hermosa, mientras daba un trago a su whisky.

— Lo supuse — murmuré, tomando ahora yo whisky —, ¿ ves lo difícil que es hablar con la verdad?

— Te lo repito, piensa lo que te de tu gana, pero no quita que me preocupes y que quiera ayudarte. Pero si no quieres yo…

— ¿De qué serviría si te cuento? Odiaría que me tuvieras lástima.

— Nunca te he tenido lástima Li, pero es obvio darse cuenta que has estado más solo de lo normal. Desde que te conocí nunca mencionas a nadie aparte de ti, y ahora descubro que si tienes familia y además bastante _peculiar_. Pero eso no es lo que me interesa, es lo que veo en ti lo que me tiene intranquila.

—¿ Qué ves en mi?

— A mi.

Fruncí el ceño. Esas palabras parecían incoherentes, pero supe que esta era la Sakura más sincera hasta ahora, aún con todos los secretos que guardaba.

—¿ En verdad quieres saber que pasa?

—Si no no hubiera venido aquí Li.

Suspiré. Esta era una carga que había llevado a mis espaldas por años, sin compartirla con casi nadie, excepto Melin, que era testigo de primera mano de toda mi tragedia pasada. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar, de manera intensa y eso encendió una llama en mí.

—Te pondré el ejemplo entonces — dije, de un momento a otro —, tal vez así un día tú puedas hablar conmigo con la verdad, así como lo haré yo ahora — paré, tome aire, busque en lo más recóndito de mi ser las fuerzas necesarias para sacar algo que me lastimaba, pero igual que una espina, tenía la esperanza que una vez fuera la herida pudiera al fin sanar. Tome dos vasos enteros de Whisky sin siquiera descansar, el cuerpo se me comenzó a relajar, y sentía un hormigueo extraño.

—Te escucho.

—Nos mudamos de aquí cuando yo estaba por salir de la primaria, por decisión de mi padre — comencé —. Él era un hombre muy recto, metódico y organizado, trabajaba para una trasnacional en el departamento de contabilidad, así que su sueldo no era para nada despreciable. Pero al tener ya cinco hijos, contándome a mí, su perspectiva cambió, poco a poco fue consciente de que lo que devengaba no era suficiente, que necesitaba más. Por azahares del destino, un amigo le ofreció un empleo en los Estados Unidos, como analista de inversiones ya que era un as con los números — sonreí con nostalgia —. Siempre fui el más apegado a él, ¿sabes? Aprendía tantas cosas cuando íbamos de viaje juntos, leíamos por las tardes tranquilas y nos aventurábamos para pescar en ríos desconocidos… En fin, nos mudamos meses después, y debo admitir que comenzó un periodo de bonanza extraordinario, vivíamos en un barrio de lujo, y nos matriculó a las mejores escuelas, con la promesa de que podríamos estudiar lo que fuera si es que nos esforzábamos lo suficiente. Pero todo cambió, cuando cumplí dieciocho años.

Volví a servirme el vaso lleno, y acabármelo en pocos segundos de un amargo y electrizante trago. Valor líquido, qué más daba.

— Los bancos de inversiones comenzaron una de las peores crisis de ese país, cegados por su avaricia. Así que, como era obvio, un puñado de empresas de renombre inició la liquidación de la mayoría de sus empleados para mitigar la avalancha negativa, y por desgracia, mi padre estaba en esa lista… todavía recuerdo verlo, llegando en medio de la noche con la mirad derrotada y la corbata mal hecha, los ojos fríos y sin vida — me estremecí —. Mi madre lo apoyó siempre, le dijo que saldríamos de esta sí o sí, aún si debían de doblar turno o vender lo que tenían, las cosas mejorarían. Recuerdo ver a la gente llevándose mis pertenencias, me molesté tanto; no con él, sino con la vida, por darme todo y luego quitármelo de esa manera… Después pasamos a un estilo de vida más modesto, mis hermanas y yo adquirimos empleos de medio tiempo, para ayudar lo más que pudiéramos, pero las hipotecas y las cuentas no dejaban de inflarse, y mi padre estaba desesperado. Y luego llegó ella —dije, con todo el desprecio que me permitía tener.

Apreté los puños.

— La madre de Meilin, hermana de mi madre. ¿Sabes? Esa mujer siempre se opuso a que ellos se casaran, mi madre es una mujer hermosa y mi tía siempre creyó que perdía el tiempo con mi padre; repetía como un loro que había tantos hombres poderosos detrás de mi madre como para que terminara con el más simple de todos— bufé exasperado —. Mi tía llegó en verano, y desde que la vi, supe que no podía traer algo bueno entre manos, pero también vino Meilin, así que en una parte me sentí feliz. Meilin es la mujer más cercana que he tenido, aparte de mi familia.

— Aún así — intervino ella —, te mira de una forma extraña.

—Meilin ha estado enamorada de mi desde que éramos unos niños, y eso solo ha servido para hacernos daño… Pero aún no llego a esa parte de la historia — admití con tristeza —. Bueno, esa mujer le ofreció a mi papá un empleo extraordinario, dónde ganaría lo suficiente para sacarnos del atolladero con poco esfuerzo. Obviamente él sospechó, porque sabía que nunca jugaba derecho, siempre traía una treta entre manos. Ya desde ese tiempo se rumoraba que era la amante de uno de los más grandes jefes de las triadas, así que, naturalmente era prudente andarse con cuidado. Pero la desesperación le ganó a él, cuando le fue imposible seguir pagando las cuotas con los bancos. Y pues, terminó trabajando con ella... y no le mintió cuando le dijo que era relativamente sencillo, pues solo debía ir en varios autos a distintas partes del país y dejarlos en puntos específicos para luego regresar. Lo que ganaba era exorbitante y las cosas comenzaron a ir mejor. Pero un día, él no pudo con la curiosidad, se le advirtió que no abriera las maletas y lo hizo. Debajo de toda esa ropa ya sabrás lo que encontró, una cantidad de drogas importante — hundí mi rostro en mis manos, los recuerdos ardían debajo de mi piel —. Pero él era tan recto, demasiado, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que enfrentar a mi tía… Obviamente esa arpía no jugó limpio, atacó a mi padre, le dijo cobarde, fracasado, y una sarta de idioteces más. Él lo dejó pasar e hizo lo mejor: alejarse, pero con la mafia jamás se puede saber que pasará, es como vender el alma o algo así. — sus ojos brillaron, algo había cruzado su mente al grado de sacudirla— Bien, después de meses de latencia, ella lo llamó un domingo, veníamos de un partido de baseball él y yo, y recuerdo perfectamente ver su rostro desencajarse lentamente a medida que la llamada avanzaba. Se estacionó al lado del camino, me sostuvo los hombros y comenzó a contarme todo lo que pasaba — tragué saliva, había un torrente de llanto luchando por manifestarse, pero lo contuve con todas mis fuerzas —. Me dijo "Confío en ti hijo, sé que serás prudente como siempre lo has sido", y me reveló lo que mi tía le había dicho. Resulta que su amante había perdido una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero por los viajes que él dejó botados, así que le pedía que hiciera uno más para recompensarlo.

Para ese punto, yo sabía que el volcán de dolor que por años guardé, estaba a punto de explotar. Pero quería que todo ese magma saliera, necesitaba que se fuera de una buena vez. La voz se me empezó a cortar, pero no descansé en mi catártico relato.

—En ese instante, mi instinto me habló, sonó las alarmas en mí. Todo era tan obvio… pero mi padre era valiente, y sobre todas las cosas, responsable. Justo una semana después, el dispuso todo, como si previera lo que estaba a punto de suceder… Dejó las cosas en orden, le pidió un adelanto a mi tía y con eso fue suficiente para que las cuentas quedaran en un endeudamiento razonables. Yo debí de haberlo detenido —la miré, estaba seguro de que ella podía ver dentro de mí, pues sus ojos se desorbitaron ante mi gesto —, tuve que ser más valiente, ¡Maldita sea! — mi respiración se agitó, la primera lágrima se me escapó, rodando por mi mejilla en caída libre — Pero no lo hice, yo mismo conduje para llevarlo a su punto de encuentro; justo antes de que abriera la puerta se volvió hacia mi y me dijo: "No sé que pase, pero tienes que prometerme que si todo sale mal, guardarás mi secreto. Y harás lo que debas hacer para proteger a tu madre y tus hermanas, incluso si debes mentir, incluso si debes sacrificarte un poco, ellas tienen que estar bien. Es lo que un hombre hace". ¿Es curioso, no? Como es que recuerdo a la perfección sus palabras… Me dijo que me quería y se fue, aún puedo recordar el olor de su colonia, y la tela negra de su camisa brillar bajo la luz de aquella noche. Pasó una semana, luego dos, mi madre estaba destrozada y mir hermanas sufrían, lo buscamos por todos lados; hospitales, comisarías, la ciudad, pero ni rastros de él. Una tarde me armé de valor y fui a buscarlo con mi tía, pero no quiso recibirme, insistí tanto, hasta que después de varios días de perseguirla, aceptó verme. Estaba molesta, e hizo un trato conmigo: yo concluiría un trabajo que él dejó pendiente y ella me diría donde estaba. — para este punto, las lágrimas eran libres, vi a Sakura atenta a mi lado, como si no supiera que más hacer conmigo — Me dieron una maleta llena de papeles viejos, y la dirección de una granja olvidada; yo debía enterrar eso en un punto específico… —paré, estuve en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que decidí levantarme de mi silla y mirar el cielo estrellado. Comencé a sollozar, para después recobrar mi voz aunque sea en un hilo —. Cavé, una y otra vez, era tarde, con una linterna iluminé la tierra, hasta que la vi… No tuve que sacarlo todo, era obvio lo que iba a pasar, y no debí de haber ido ahí en primer lugar… No no debí, nunca… Reconocí su mano y casi me arrastré para salir y perderme en la nada…

Caí sobre mis rodillas y me rendí a lo que sentía, dejé salir años de silencio trasformados en lágrimas y sollozos. Fui fuerte todo este tiempo, pero era momento de permitirme ser débil, también se debía admitir la vulnerabilidad como estado de sanación, siempre y cuando no permanecieras en ella todo el tiempo. Mis dedos se contrajeron entre el agua, mientras mi llanto sonoro era superado por el bullicio citadino. Alguien se arrodilló frente a mí, era Sakura, que levantó mi rostro derrotado y lo acunó con sus manos tersas; tenía los labios curvados hacia abajo y sus ojos lucían cristalinos, mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. Retiró mis lágrimas con sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que atraía mi cabeza para protegerla en su pecho. Me dejó llorar libremente hasta que perdí la noción de los minutos que pasaron.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? — dijo, como si me reprochara — Debiste de habérmelo dicho.

No le contesté, seguí con la respiración agitada. Sakura se irguió y me tendió la mano, la seguí hasta que me guió a la cama del dormitorio, recostándose a mi lado para abrazarme por la espalda. Para ese punto, yo había quedado completamente en silencio, con los ojos hinchados y el cuerpo desprovisto de energía.

— Yo cumplí su promesa… — continué — Hice lo que debía de hacer.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — se escuchaba rara, pero me apretaba un poco más hacia ella.

— Las protegí a costa mía.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Li?

— Esa arpía me buscó después y me dijo que eso le pasaba a los traidores — rechiné los dientes del odio que me producía recordarla —. ¿Sabes que se inventó? Les contó que él había huido con otra mujer, que por eso no regresó a casa.

— ¿Y le creyeron?

—Por supuesto, ella me culpó de ser su cómplice y lo acepté. Les dije que lo apoyé en todo y que podían odiarme si querían; que no me arrepentía de nada.

Quiso voltearme pero no me dejé.

— ¿Por qué hiciste semejante tontería?

—Porque mi tía me amenazó, o yo hacía eso o la pagarían ellas… "Es lo que un hombre hace". Mi tía era mala, por diversión, cargaba tanta frustración en ella que lo único que se le ocurría para mitigar su miseria era hacer sufrir a los demás.

—¿Esa es la razón de que nadie te buscara cuando desaparecimos?

Asentí.

—Mi madre no puede estar en una habitación conmigo por más de quince minutos. Mis hermanas prefieren mantener su distancia y de vez en cuando solo envían dinero o revisan si estoy vivo.

—¿Cómo es que no te vengaste de esa mujer?

Mis músculos se pusieron rígidos.

—Oh, de alguna manera lo hice, o por lo menos lo intenté.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Algo pasó entre Meilin y yo, pero por ahora, no quiero hablar más.

Cerré los ojos, necesitaba descansar. Pero ella hizo una maniobra para poder verme frente a frente, aprisionando mi rostro entre sus manos; su mirada era tan intensa, que casi retrocedo de la impresión. Tragó saliva, incluso parecía querer llorar.

— Eres tan irreal, pero al mismo tiempo me pareces tan familiar… Te agradezco por dejarme ver en ti, aunque eso significara complicar las cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Me besó, fue intensa pero de una manera distinta a lo usual, como si presionar sus labios contra los míos le trajera algo de alivio.

— ¿Te hace feliz estar aquí, conmigo? ¿Mejoraste tu vida al seguirme?

Arrugué la cara, desconcertado.

—Estoy porque quiero estarlo.

El teléfono nos interrumpió. Antes no había advertido que estaba en la habitación, sin embargo contesté.

—_Te ayudaré _— me dijeron casi al contestar, era Meilin, sin dudarlo.

—¿Mei? ¿Qué pasa?

—_Dime que buscas y haré lo que pueda por ayudarte, ¿entendido? ¿qué debemos encontrar?_

Suspiré, Sakura y yo nos miramos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que ella alcanzó mi mano y la tomó con fuerza.

— A una bruja.

Y lo que siguió fue silencio.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno sí, demoré un poco. ¿Saben? Estos días han estado plagados de altibajos, pero curiosamente siempre se encuentran cosas extraordinarias en el camino. Sé que es un capítulo un tanto difícil de leer, ¡Créanme que también de escribir! Pero las cosas no podían ser fáciles siempre, solo espero que lo disfruten mucho, porque pesar de que lo borré varias veces, disfruté escribirlo. Puede que ya varios de ustedes ya se hayan dado cuenta, pero a excepción del primer capítulo, los demás son nombres de canciones. En éste caso, le tocó Chlorine de Twenty One Pilots, que descubrí por casualidad pero sirvió de inspiración. Bien, no me queda más que decirles que espero leerlos para saber sus opiniones, los leo siempre con muchísima atención y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo mis locuras. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos. PD Perdón por la hora, pero si no lo subo ahora no tendré tiempo hasta la siguiente semana, por si ven un algún error por ahí, me disculpen es por falta de tiempo.  
**


	7. Pale Shelter

**Capítulo 7: Pale Shelter**

Al verme al espejo lo decidí: tenía un aspecto horrible. El ojo amoratado, los labios partidos, la cara de pocos amigos… Salir a la calle así llamaría terriblemente la atención y eso no era lo que quería. Así que busqué entre la ropa que Meilin me había enviado, hasta que di con una camisa de baseball azul y una gorra del mismo color. Sonreí, por lo menos así disimularía la pinta de saco de box humano que me habían dejado aquel par de idiotas.

Sakura aprobó con la mirada mi look, sonriéndome mientras caminaba para abrazarme de la manera gentil, poco común en ella. Yo la recibí con calma, aspirando el aroma fresco que emanaba su loción, sujetando con ternura su cuerpo contra el mio. No sabría explicar lo que pasó, pero haber abierto mi corazón con ella me aligeró la carga considerablemente, aún me dolían las cosas y sabía que no todo estaba solucionado, pero por lo menos hablar de eso me ayudó a disminuir mi dolor y acercarme un poco a ella. Para Sakura algo había cambiado también, no podría decir con certeza lo que ella sentía, pero me cuidó el sueño mientras me llenaba de caricias pacíficas, desprovistas de deseo carnal, como si consolara a un animal herido en un bosque lleno de penumbras.

─¿Por qué tiene que ser afuera y no aquí? ─ me preguntó cuando caminábamos juntos hacia la sala, dónde Tomoyo leía entretenida una revista de cine.

-Así lo pidió ella, te pido que la comprendas, han sido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.

Anoche fue muy curioso, la primera vez que le dije a Meilin que buscaba una bruja se quedó en silencio y colgó, para después llamar quince minutos después, como si le hubiese tomado tiempo procesar debidamente mi petición, preguntándome una y otra vez si no había enloquecido por la golpiza. Así que decidí camuflar un poco las cosas para hacerlas más fáciles para ella, explicándole que era un seudónimo utilizado por la mujer a la que buscábamos para moverse en los mundos clandestinos de la ciudad. La verdad tenía suerte de que mi prima fuera ahora la dirigente de una de las triadas más letales de todo China y que pudiera tirar unos cuantos hilos para acceder a información exclusiva.

─ ¿Estás lista para irnos? ─ le pregunté a Tomoyo, quien hábilmente me analizó con la mirada rapidamente.

─ ¿Cómo van tus heridas? ─ cuestionó, mientras se paraba, acomodándose los mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja.

─ Bien, bueno, es obvio que duelen pero, no es algo que no pueda soportar ─ sonreí para reafirmar mi argumento.

No me dijo nada, lucía especialmente callada esta mañana, atrapada en sus pensamientos. Al salir abordamos uno de los vehículos que nos escoltarían hasta donde Meilin había pedido vernos, manejado por un hombre estoico de mirada recia, quien no se dignó a dirigirnos la palabra, solo observaba a Sakura furtivamente con especial atención. Pero eso no me incomodó, la castaña estaba realmente inquieta, dándome arrumacos cariñosos cada que podía: me acomodaba el cabello, jugueteaba con mis dedos, me besaba la mejilla o me contaba algún chiste que me hacía reír. Vi a Tomoyo arrugar la nariz.

─ Creo que debemos parar en un hospital Li ─ sugirió de pronto.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido - ¿Te sientes mal?

─ Sí, necesito un examen de azúcar, ustedes dos derraman demasiada miel y me están provocando náuseas. ─ se quejó.

─ No te entiendo Tomoyo ─ Sakura se recargó en mi hombro ─, si hacemos cosas _divertidas_ te molesta, si solo estamos pasando el rato inocentemente también. Me tienes confundida.

Ya me imaginaba a qué se refería con _divertidas_.

─Li, ¿cómo nos ayudará tu prima? ─ dijo, ignorando a su amiga.

─ Le pedí que buscara a alguien con ese seudónimo en los ambientes que ella se mueve. Es un nombre bastante llamativo y la verdad no creo que muchas la utilicen.

─ Dudo que necesariamente ande metida en asuntos de la mafia ─ la amatista revisaba su celular.

─ Mei no se está enfocando solo en ello, más bien su búsqueda es algo así como un tipo que conoce a otro. Ya sabes, algo bastante local.

─ Busqué en internet ─ me mostró la pantalla de su teléfono -, pero la verdad es información bastante genérica.

─ Era obvio – intervino Sakura -, no creo que tenga su página de gran bruja o algún séquito de fans virtuales.

El auto se detuvo. Bajé el cristal para ver a qué sitio nos había traído, y no pude más que sorprenderme. Estábamos en una de esas calles típicas repletas de transeúntes, surcando el estrecho camino de pavimento flanqueado por una cantidad numerosa de tiendas variadas que saturaban el paisaje con colores contrastantes. Ahí olía a comida y asfalto mezclado en una combinación tan peculiar, que me era extraño asimilarlo. La verdad es que yo me imaginaría algún sitio elegante, pero aquel lugar tan típico, que por un momento dudé si no estábamos equivocados. Cuando vi a mi prima sentada en una de las barras de un Dai pai dong confirmé lo inesperado, la verdad era curioso ver como había reservado tres bancos junto a ella, rodeada por dos tipos con aspecto de gorilas que custodiaban su seguridad. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella me sonrió radiante, borrando su gesto de inmediato cuando advirtió la presencia de Sakura, quien no me soltaba ni para caminar.

─ Hubiera imaginado un millón de lugares, menos éste ─ le besé la mejilla para saludarla.

─ Cuando pruebes la comida, te darás cuenta por que lo elegí – casi al sentarnos, nos trajeron tres platos de ternera con curry y un vaso de té helado.

Al dar el primer bocado lo comprendí, aquel era uno de los platos típicos de la ciudad mas deliciosos que hubiese probado.

─ Hice algunas llamadas a unos conocidos – me dijo Meilin mientras terminaba su comida ─, gente que creí pudiera tener información, pero no obtuve nada aún. ¿Estás seguro de qué ese es su _nombre_?

─ Eso fue lo que nos dijeron, si no es exacto tal vez una aproximación.

─ Si me dijeras a qué se dedica sería más sencillo.

Sentí que Tomoyo y Sakura se tensaron, dejaron de comer por un momento mientras ponían atención a lo que yo contestaba. Ciertamente escogí con cuidado mi respuesta.

─ Ocultismo mayormente – revelé, revolviendo el arroz fingiendo normalidad.

Meilin dejó de comer, yo tenía miedo de mirarla porque sabía cuan profunda y acusadora podía ser su mirada. Me armé de valor, y la enfrenté con toda la calma que pude reunir, solo para encontrarme unos ojos con expresión extrañada.

─¿En qué andas metido Syaoran?

Una idea loca pero efectiva apareció para salvar mi día.

─ Ellas son investigadoras de la Universidad de Louisiana – las señalé con el pulgar ─ , están haciendo un estudio cultural sobre las tradiciones asiáticas, y al parecer ésta mujer poseé información valiosa que les ayudaría mucho con su trabajo.

Mi prima no era una tonta, jamás lo ha sido y puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme, que siempre va un paso delante mío; eso sin contar que soy un pésimo mentiroso, pero me escuché fluido a pesar de mi argumento inventado. No la convencí, eso me parecía obvio, pero tampoco se veía con el humor suficiente para cuestionar mis intensiones, volvió a centrar la atención en su plato casi vacío.

─ Haces cosas raras Syaoran.

─ No exactamente, soy un guía de turistas muy guapo – le guiñé el ojo y ella rió.

─Tal vez deba cambiar de enfoque ─ presionó los palillos contra su labio inferior ─ , preguntarle a otro tipo de gente. Pero como tú comprenderás la mayoría de mi agenda tiente intereses muy particulares.

Su teléfono sonó y ella atendió la llamaba con mucha frivolidad, como si quisiera imponerse sobre quien le informaba cosas del otro lado de la bocina. Levantó la mano e hizo un movimiento con su dedo; el par de hombres se acercó inmediatamente hacia ella y en menos de medio minuto un auto apareció en la calle.

─ Estoy ocupada ─ sacó un celular lujoso y me lo entregó ─, si tengo alguna noticia te llamaré, ¿entendido?

Asentí, Meilin se despidió indiferente con Tomoyo y fulminó con la mirada a Sakura, quien compartió el gesto con una sonrisa irónica, mientras aprisionaba mi espalda con clara intensión de que Meilin presenciara el espectáculo. Yo me zafé incómodo de su agarre y ella se molestó.

─¿Qué? ¿Te incomoda que nos vean? ─ reclamó.

─ No ─ atajé de inmediato ─, pero yo te dije que entre ella y yo pasó algo, y eso que estás haciendo solo la lastima.

─ Me importa un rábano que haya pasado, tú me perteneces y más vale que lo sepa.

Sí, era obvio, tan bueno para ser verdad. Una vez más la antigua Sakura asomaba la cabeza por debajo de toda esa calma y dulzura que la encubrieron por unas horas. Dejé escapar un suspiro, decepcionado.

─ Demasiado bueno para ser verdad ─ solté, mirando a la calle con desinterés.

─ Yo sabía que no podía durar todo el tiempo ─ Tomoyo aportó el comentario irónico que hacía falta ─ , ¿qué no te das cuenta de lo imprudente que eres a veces?

─ ¿De qué lado estás? Hasta donde yo recuerdo tú eres mi mejor amiga, no la de él. Syaoran me pertenece, por completo.

Me paré de manera brusca, saqué de mi cartera un puñado de billetes y los dejé en la barra. Caminando con pasos pesados y sonoros hacia cualquier lugar que estuviera lejos de ahí, ignorando por completo sus gritos que me ordenaban que parara. Está bien, yo hice el pacto, y de alguna manera le pertenecía, acepté el contrato sin leer las letras pequeñas, pero en serio me fastidiaba que me tratara como uno más de sus objetos; igual que una niña emberrinchada que se aferra a un peluche que jamás usa, pero que explota cada vez que alguien muestra interés.

─ ¿Día difícil? ─ paré en seco después de caminar sin rumbo fijo, Spinnel estaba recargado afuera de una tienda de comestibles, bebiendo de una lata de café helado.

─ Ni que lo digas, las mujeres son muy complicadas.

─ Siempre lo han sido, supongo que por eso son interesantes… Hablando de mujeres ─ depositó otra lata de café en mi mano -, no he tenido mucha suerte buscando a esa mujer.

─ Tampoco mi contacto, ¿será verdad la información que nos dieron?

Spinnel asintió.

─ Mi jefe lo corroboró, la información es correcta.

─ Hablando de tu jefe, ¿cuándo me dirás para quien trabajas?

─ Cuando llegue el momento, solo no desespere, estamos del mismo lado.

─ Eso no da mucha confianza.

─ Me temo que tendrá que confiar ─ Spinnel miró al cielo ─, como le dije en Nueva York, el haber alterado a Clow de esa manera es señal de que vamos por el buen camino.

─ ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos siguió?

─ Oh señor Li, él ya está aquí por supuesto ─ su sonrisa remarcaba la obviedad ─, usted debe ser más listo para no dejarse atrapar.

Escuché que gritaban mi nombre, Spinnel reaccionó de inmediato y me hizo la seña de que volvería después. Sakura apareció justo en la esquina contraria de donde estábamos, agitada y un tanto roja de la cara por el esfuerzo. Caminaba, haciendo que sus jeans se contonearan de manera llamativa, y me fijara de más en sus piernas.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─ lucía indignada.

Adopté una posición firme

─ Yo no soy tu objeto.

─ Eso lo sé, pero si me perteneces.

─ Firmé un contrato para que juntos nos ayudáramos, pero es no quiere decir que puedas manejar mi vida como se te antoje.

Se sacudió un poco.

─ Tú sabías perfectamente las condiciones de esto, me perteneces Li, lo juraste, bebiste mi sangre.

─ Y he cumplido con todo lo que me has pedido, incluso he arriesgado mi vida para no fallarte a pesar de tus verdades a medias. Pero no podrás quitarme quien soy y que personas me importan más que nada.

─ ¿Ella es más que yo?

Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

─ Mei es mi familia, la hermana involuntaria que me apoya a pesar de lo que le hice.

─ ¿Y qué le hiciste? ─ se cruzó de brazos.

Aspiré hondo, hasta que pude pronunciar las palabras adecuadas.

─Yo jugué a enamorarla y ella no merecía que yo aprovechara sus sentimientos para sacar ventaja. Así que, no me interesa lo que pienses al respecto, Meilin es muy importante a su manera, así como tú lo eres para mí, deja de actuar como una chiquilla escandalosa. Crucé el océano por ti, te conté mi más oscuro secreto… Creo que es suficiente prueba de lo mucho que me importas.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, sus ojos se apagaron momentáneamente como efecto a mis palabras. Había sido duro pero si yo no paraba esto, ella seguiría sin entender lo que yo realmente sentía. Movido por la culpa, caminé hasta Sakura solo para abrazarla de manera intensa, cuidando que cada mínimo poro de mi piel transmitiera todo eso que yo pensaba de ella. A pesar de su rabieta, yo me había formado una nueva apreciación de Sakura desde que me mostró un rosto distinto anoche; tal vez, debajo de todas esas capas de impulsividad, había un ser humano más valioso por descubrir. Sonreí cuando ella cedió, su postura rígida se derritió poco a poco, hasta el punto de corresponder mi abrazo aún con más intensidad que yo. Nos separamos solo para mirarnos más a detalle, cada ligera expresión de nuestros rostros llenos de paz. Sin poder preverlo, Sakura me besó con una dulzura nunca antes vista, tomándose el tiempo necesario para explorar mi boca con calma.

Calor, y luego líquido, algo se había abierto en mi espalda y mi cuerpo instintivamente se abalanzó sobre Sakura para servir de escudo humano. Elevé el rostro solo para encontrarme con unos tipos que se acercaban corriendo a nosotros desde la parte este del barrio, empuñando armas como la que Chiharu me obsequió y con los ojos amarillentos. El que estuviéramos rodeados de muchas personas no les interesó, mientras lanzaban esferas de energía incandescente que hacían volar en pedazos lo que tocaban. Sakura fue rápida, se liberó de mi agarre y elevó ambas manos hacia el cielo, dejándolas caer con brusquedad mientras gritaba "tiempo". Todo alrededor paró, incluso la gota que caía en picada desde un aire acondicionado averiado se detuvo a mitad de todo; los tipos quedaron igual que estatuas de cera a tan solo unos metros de nosotros.

─ Vámonos Li – me pidió ella, jadeando, igual que si hubiera corrido una maratón.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ la sostuve por debajo de sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar.

─ Esta magia me agota, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Busqué rápidamente una salida, pero sinceramente estábamos en medio de un laberinto de edificios tejido igual que una compleja telaraña. Sabía que cada segundo que pasaba, nuestras oportunidades disminuían, a la distancia, divisé una escalera para incendios que colgaba a una altura que podía alcanzar. Sakura y yo dimos tumbos hasta llegar a ahí, primero la subí a ella y cuando estuvo a salvo, seguí yo. Afortunadamente para mí, guardé el arma de Chiharu en mi cinturón solo por si acaso, así que la saqué y disparé hasta un puesto callejero de frutas. El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, y las sandías explotaron confundiendo a nuestros perseguidores por unos valiosos instantes.

─ ¿Puedes correr? ─ le pregunté cuando al fin pudimos llegar a una azotea.

─ Sí, pero no muy rápido ─ hablaba con dificultad y eso me preocupó muchísimo.

Escuché dos pesadas botas caer sobre la estructura de concreto, al volverme, uno de los hombres de ojos amarillos sonreía con malicia, mientras materializaba una cantidad amorfa de energía en su mano derecha. La soltó rápidamente, pero Sakura no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, lanzando ella su propias cadenas de magia color blanco, que desviaron el ataque. El hombre soltó alaridos molesto, y justo cuando pretendía atacarnos de nuevo, aproveché que estaba tan centrado en ella para dispararle en el pecho tres veces, desplomándose hacia el piso inmediatamente. Gruñí, acababa de dar nuestra posición debido al estruendo del arma. Tomé a Sakura de nuevo para que corriéramos hasta el borde del edificio que daba a uno de los callejones; debían de ser más de tres pisos de caída hacia el asfalto negruzco. La lluvia vino de repente, dejando caer cientos de gotas a nuestro al rededor.

─ Si no morimos, nos quebraremos varios huesos ─ concluí.

Sakura me sonrió, a pesar de todo su cansancio logró empujarme hacia el borde y ella vino justo después de mí. Milésimas de segundo antes de que mi cabeza chocara inevitablemente con el suelo, me detuve, haciendo mi caída de escasos diez centímetros. Hasta ahora admiraba realmente los privilegios de poseer magia; escuchamos voces encima de nosotros, así que corrimos como pudimos, sorteando un puñado de disparos de energía que hacían volar pedazos de escombro al lado nuestro. Un desafortunado repartidor de comida tuvo que parar frente a nosotros.

─ Lo siento hermano ─ le dije antes de propinarle uno de mis más fuertes puñetazos en la cara para tomar su moto.

Aceleré, consciente del enorme riesgo que significaba manejar una motocicleta bajo la incesante lluvia, sorteando los obstáculos citadinos usuales de una urbe como esa. Una mujer apareció en nuestro camino, y frené inmediatamente, evitando un seguro derrape con mi pierna izquierda. Para nuestra suerte, Tomoyo nos sonreía aliviada de habernos encontrado; inmediatamente me ayudó a bajar a Sakura y corrimos a escondernos a un pequeño comercio que vendía telebrejos extraños, y del cual ni siquiera prestamos atención. Nos inclinamos abajo de un estante, mirando por los huecos como los hombres pasaban buscando con la mirada a cualquiera que se pareciera a nosotros, aventando personas a diestra y siniestra si estos se interponían en su camino. Sakura quedó petrificada, con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración acelerada, Tomoyo también se movió inquieta a mi lado, cuando reconocimos la figura atemorizante de Clow reflejarse al otro lado del vidrio. Sus ojos azules vibrantes escudriñaban todo alrededor con detenimiento, lucía increíblemente molesto y bramaba en un idioma que no conocía instrucciones a sus súbditos. Yo tenía el corazón en la mano, revisar en esa tienda era lo más lógico que podía hacer, cualquiera podía llegar a esa conclusión, y un mago tan astuto como él no iba a ser la excepción… pero lo fue, desapareció de nuestra vista a los pocos minutos de haber llegado, dejando solo gotas precipitándose en el vidrio empañado. Ninguno de los tres nos movimos, ni siquiera un poco, temiendo que un solo error de cálculo trajera un vendaval de mala fortuna sobre nosotros. Escuchamos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, y nos sobresaltamos inmediatamente.

─ Buenas tardes ─ un hombre de anteojos ovalados y túnica negra nos miraba con curiosidad. Cualquier otro se hubiese alarmado, pero él únicamente nos sonreía con amabilidad ─ ¿puedo ayudarlos?

Los tres nos observamos uno al otro, no sabíamos exactamente que decir.

─ Lo siento ─ me apresuré a decir ─, no queremos causarle problemas solo…

─ No se ven del tipo que los cause en realidad ─ seguía con ese aspecto amable y pacífico ─. Su amiga se ve muy mal, vuelvo enseguida.

Y así como llegó, desapareció. Abracé a Sakura, quien titiritaba de frio bajo sus ropas mojadas; pensé en quitarme la camisa, pero estaba exactamente igual o incluso peor. Tomoyo se apresuró a buscar por el lugar algo que pudiera cubrirla lo más posible, pero aquel extraño hombre volvió con una manta de lana y una taza humeante de lo que parecía té. Lo ayudé a arroparla adecuadamente, y él se encargó de darle a sorbos la bebida, que, a juzgar por la cara de ella, no debía saber muy bien.

─ Tranquila esto ayudará.

Pasamos más de un par de minutos de silencio, hasta que Sakura pareció restablecerse poco a poco, el brillo en sus ojos volvió para mi alivio, observando al rededor con una curiosidad renovaba.

─ Pero, ¿qué es esto?

Yo no entendí su admiración, pero Tomoyo sí, comenzando a tomar consciencia sobre ese extraño lugar. Continué en mi búsqueda de algo raro, pero yo solo veía antigüedades apiladas sin algo realmente extraordinario que destacar, hasta que mi vista paró en un exhibidor de postales polvorientas, dónde colgaba un cartel de letras rojas y descoloridas donde se leía "Templo de sanación del oriente". Aquello era un coincidencia, debía serlo.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar? ─ le pregunté al hombre sin quitarle la vista de encima al cartel.

─ Eso depende – se fue al fondo, detrás de un mostrador de cristal con una colección de pipas antiguas y tabaco de nombre impronunciable – de que es lo que busques.

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza un poco, su vestido de flores estaba arruinado y la piel se le notaba más pálida de lo normal. Aún así, mostró determinación.

─ Explique eso, por favor – pidió, sopesando con extrema cautela sus palabras.

No me había percatado de que aquel anfitrión sufría de una condición muy particular en sus ojos.

─ Pues, todo depende de la óptica del cliente – encendió una pipa roja con adornos forjados en acero plateado. El lugar entero se penetro de aroma a tabaco puro - . Algunos ven una tienda de souvenirs, otros más especiales en cambio, encuentran aquí el lugar de sanación – Observó a mis acompañantes con mirada impenetrable -; la magia del tiempo agota considerablemente si no se la sabe manejar.

Fue instinto protector, saqué la pistola de mi cinto una vez más para apuntarle directo a la cabeza.

─ ¡Cálmate Li! ─ gritó Tomoyo.

Sakura tomó mi arma con gentileza, sonriéndome mientras musitaba "tranquilo" con una voz apenas audible.

─ Me gusta tu determinación, señal de la intensidad de tus sentimientos, pero ten cuidado; las emociones pueden ser monstruos a los cuales soltarles la correa resulta un acto peligroso. Jamás debes de confundir un sentimiento con el arrebato de una emoción. – aquel hombre ni siquiera se inmutó un poco, seguía tan quieto que me conmosionaba su mirada bicolor imperturbable.

─ Eres uno de nosotros, ¿no es así? - habló al fin Sakura, incorporándose inmediatamente ,volviéndome el alma al cuerpo.

─ Si con uno de ustedes te refieres a un ser con magia, sí, pero estoy seguro de que no compartimos ideología.

─ ¿Ideología ? ─ Tomoyo comenzaba desesperarse.

─ Me refiero a la forma de pensar.

─ Sé lo que es ideología, genio ─ gruñó la amatista, para luego volverse hacia nosotros ─. Dejemos de perder el tiempo y huyamos antes de que él nos encuentre.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y luego regresó su atención al extraño.

─ Estamos buscando a alguien de nuestro mundo, tú sabes, con magia. Tal vez puedas ayudarnos.

─ ¿A quién exactamente? ─ por primera vez, él lució interesado.

─ A la bruja del oriente, ¿la conoces? – reveló la ojiverde.

La mirada del hombre se tornó nostálgica, con una media sonrisa y los ojos perdidos en algún recuerdo lejano.

─ Si bueno, nada es coincidencia, ¿verdad señorita Yuuko? ─ no supe si le preguntaba a alguien de ahí, o a su propia mente. Su expresión se intensifico indudablemente ─ Ahora entiendo todo, ustedes no vinieron aquí por casualidad…

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ Que sé exactamente de quién hablan – reveló.

Los tres nos sobresaltamos, recuperando de alguna manera nuestros ánimos decaídos en una oleada de emoción al encontrar al fin una pista.

─ Tenemos que hablar con ella, es urgente ─ pedí de manera atropellada.

El tipo sonrió.

─ Eso no es posible.

Tomoyo se quejó, elevando las manos al aire en forma de protesta.

─ Escucha muy bien, nosotros no somos malos ni venimos a molestarla, sólo necesitamos que nos responda una pequeña pregunta – vi como sus dientes estaban apretados.

─ No es por eso, es que … ─ él se detuvo, como si algo dentro de si doliera – Ella está muerta.

La tenue luz de esperanza se extinguió de inmediato. Ahora las cosas estaban peor, pues no sólo nos habíamos quedado sin jugadas, también Clow nos pisaba los talones.

─ No puede ser ─ unas lágrimas de impotencia se asomaron en las mejillas de Sakura.

─ ¿Y tú como lo sabes? ─ reclamó Tomoyo.

─Porque yo soy Watanuki Kimihiro, su último aprendiz y ella era… la persona más cercana que tenía.

─No puede haber muerto, no aún, necesito respuestas.

Kimhiro Watanuki se levantó de su lugar, posándose frente a Sakura mientras levantaba su rostro.

─ ¿Qué clase de respuestas?

─ Sobre Clow.

Los ojos bicolor de Watanuki se movieron inquietos.

─ ¿Clow Reed? ¿aún existe?

─ Más fuerte que nunca, me temo – aceptó Sakura.

Un extrañado Watanuki caminó intranquilo por toda la tienda, afuera solo se escuchaba a las gotas chocar contra el asfalto y la iluminación momentánea provocada por los rayos estruendosos. Kimihiro tomó su pipa y la fumo con cierta ansiedad.

─ Nosotros no nos metemos con la magia de occidente, es un pacto implícito que la señora Yuuko me pidió respetar – reveló, mientras acariciaba su sien ─. Además éste sitio dejó de ser lo que era, ya no nos dedicamos a cumplir deseos ni nada por el estilo.

\- ¿La bruja del oriente también intercambiaba favores a cambio de un pago? - inquirió Sakura.

Watanuki movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

─ Su nombre era Yuuko Ichihara, y sí, eso solía hacer. Hasta que se dio cuenta que eso no era lo que realmente quería, y decidió que su tiempo aquí había terminado, señorita …

─ Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto – dijo la castaña.

─ Si señorita Kinomoto, mi antigua jefa se retiró de el mundo terrenal hace algo de tiempo por voluntad propia. Y si pregunta, ella y Clow eran cercanos, pero todo los años que yo compartí con ella, supe que se habían distanciado – continuó explicando mientras fumaba ─ . Tenían un trato implícito de no meterse en los asuntos del otro.

─ ¿Pero ella no mencionó nada sobre él? ─ intervino Tomoyo.

─ No, solo me pidió mantener distancia y cumplir con su voluntad.

─ ¿ Y cuál era su voluntad ? ─ me movió la curiosidad.

Watanuki señaló el cartel viejo de letras rojas.

─ Somos un centro de sanación, como guías espirituales. Utilizamos la magia para ayudar a las personas a encontrar su camino, no la enseñamos para ser se saque ventaja de ella, sino para orientar al espíritu hacia el bien.

─ Vinimos a perder el maldito tiempo – masculló Sakura, observando hacia afuera con mirada desesperada.

─ No creo que sea así.

El hombre de nuevo logró captar nuestro interés.

─ ¿Eso que quiere decir? ─ lo miré intensamente.

─ Tal vez yo no sepa de Clow más que ustedes, pero existe alguien que tal vez pudiera ayudar.

─ ¿Quién?

─ La reencarnación de la señorita Yuuko.

* * *

**Hola. Bueno es algo tarde, pero no podía permitir que pasara una semana más sin capítulo ahora que las cosas se han puesto algo reveladoras. Me da mucho gusto leerlos, y sobre todo saber que aprecian la música tanto o más que yo; de hecho, este fic no podría existir sin la música, así que, hoy le toca el nombre del capítulo a una canción que ha sido una gran influencia para escribir esta idea que tenía en la cabeza: Pale Shelter, de Tears for Fears, sobre todo la segunda parte de la canción y el último verso, que aplica a nuestro Syaoran. Bueno, me despido porque la laptop está a punto de quedarse sin pila. Ya saben, todos sus comentarios alientan a que este fanfic siga su curso, estoy encantada de leerlos.**

**¡Saludos!**


	8. November Rain

**Capítulo 8: November Rain**

Un pasillo oscuro, el olor imperante a humedad, el sonido de nuestras pisadas chocando contra el frío suelo de piedra. Mis sentidos se magnificaron, las pupilas se expandieron a su máxima capacidad para poder captar algo entre las penumbras, pero por ahora, solo dependía de olfato, tacto y oído para guiarme correctamente. Watanuki Kimihiro fue claro cuando dio las instrucciones precisas; debíamos de cruzar la puerta de la trastienda sin hacernos de alguna fuente de luz, tomados de las manos y en completo silencio. Al principio, como parte natural del miedo, me rehusé enérgicamente a seguirle , pero Sakura y Tomoyo me recordaron lo inevitable: no teníamos opción. Sin la bruja del oriente con vida, y Clow enfurecido pisándonos los talones, el ofrecimiento del hombre con heterocromía se alzaba como la única opción en el camino que nos permitiría avanzar. Quería preguntarles cosas, pero me contuve, apretando mis labios hacia adentro de la boca con los dientes, mientras presionaba sus manos un par de veces para que ellas me respondieran con el mismo gesto, una especie de clave morse silenciosa de entendimiento mutuo. Hacia el frente yo solo veía todo en negro, igual que si alguien hubiese arrancado un pedazo de realidad de un golpe; a veces incluso, no sabía si avanzaba o regresaba puesto que mis sentidos comenzaban a extraviarse. Respiré hondo cuando justo al final, divisé una minúscula partícula blanquecina suspendida en la oscuridad; a cada paso que daba, ésta se expandía poco a poco, hasta que se transformó en un agujero redondo por el cual se podía observar la lluvia caer a cántaros en algún lugar del planeta. Los tres nos paramos en seco cuando al fin estuvimos justo al borde de ese túnel, frente a nosotros se erguía una cadena de montañas silenciosas pertenecientes a la geografía natural típica del país; justo en la última roca, un camino de piedra un tanto estrecho descendía con una inclinación considerable hacia la nada, abajo solo se veía una formación rocosa interminable. Una sensación incómoda subía y bajaba por todo mi cuerpo.

─ No tengan miedo ─ Watanuki habló detrás nuestro, haciendo que me sobresaltara ─ , tenemos que continuar.

─¿Quieres matarnos acaso? ─cuestionó Tomoyo molesta ─, ahí abajo no se ve nada.

─ Éste camino es de una sola vía, la única manera de seguir es avanzar, descender para salir.

─ Eso suena al Infierno de Dante ─ comenté, con la mirada aterrada clavada en el vacío de fondo desconocido.

─Algo muy parecido señor Li ─ me sonrió ─ y yo soy su Virgilio, así que, atiendan a mis instrucciones.

Sakura, quien había permanecido callada hasta ahora, tomó la iniciativa sin dudarlo ni un instante. La lluvia fría tenía a mis labios temblando, y en el fondo clamaba por alguna fuente de calor, aunque el ambiente grisáceo desvanecía toda esperanza de encontrar algo que mitigara los espasmos de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos para retirarme con brusquedad el agua que pretendía anidarse en mis párpados, y sin previo aviso el suelo que mis pies cansados tocaban cambió de relieve. Ya no desencia, ahora caminaba en linea recta. Abrí los ojos, la lluvia continuaba pero no nos encontrábamos más en el camino peligroso, ahora andábamos por un amplio puente de piedra que conducía una edificación ancestral. Tenía algunas fuentes de luz encendidas, cuatro grandes torres apostadas en los puntos cardinales exactos, y una puerta enorme de madera roja impidiendo la entrada. Nadie se veía más que nosotros, y Watanuki no pareció extrañarle en lo más mínimo el cambio drástico de paisaje.

─ No se detengan ─ nos pidió.

Y así lo hicimos, caminamos entre las frías gotas de lluvia con la determinación que otorgaba buscar un refugio ante el clima inclemente. Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato, dejándonos pasar no sin antes observar confundidos todo lo de alrededor. Una explanada solitaria daba paso a una serie de edificaciones antiguas, el aspecto de algún templo perdido en el tiempo con arquitectura oriental; una mezcla de culturas en un solo lugar que deleitaba a la vista, aunque hacía querer retroceder ante la imponente magnitud de su esencia calmada. Llegamos hasta unas escaleras que conducían a un gran salón principal, con pilares en tonos rojos y grabados en dorado y una hoguera de fuego verduzco que no cedía ante el viento violento que se colaba por las ventanas, ahí no había símbolos de ningún tipo, solo incienso y nada más. Yo me asusté, cuando una figura de baja estatura se movió hacia nosotros, su túnica blanca y perfectamente ceñida a su cuerpo se sacudía suavemente con el aire. Con los ojos oscuros, y un curioso rubí en la frente, esa mujer sonriente se acercaba con una actitud despreocupada, incluso podría decirse, que esta emanaba alegría.

─ ¡Watanuki! ─ le gritó para lanzarse a sus brazos y colgarse del hombre, quien no recibió con entusiasmo su ferviente alegría.

─ Mokona, tenemos huéspedes ─ le dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

Los ojos de la mujer se expandieron notoriamente, la verdad es que daba un poco de miedo, pero en el fondo sabías que no era amenazante.

─ Estoy feliz de que encontraras nuevos clientes ─ sonreía.

─Ya no son más clientes, Mokona ─ Watanuki sacudió su túnica ─, ¿dónde están todos?

─En sus habitaciones, es tiempo de meditación.

─ Ya veo. Asignales un espacio por favor, el de la torre norte estaría perfecto, mientras voy a hablar con _ella._

Mokona negó varias veces.

─Se ha exiliado en las cavernas, pero volverá mañana temprano.

Watanuki apretó sus labios, y nos miró atentamente.

─Tendrán que esperar a que ella salga.

─ De verdad te agradezco por tu ayuda ─ dijo Sakura, con calma ─, pero no tenemos tiempo para esperar, Clow está muy cerca.

Mokona abrió la boca de sorpresa.

─ ¿Clow Reed? ─ Sakura asintió, mientras Mokona acariciaba su barbilla ─ Así que aún sigue en este mundo, creía que alguien consciente de los peligros como él, se hubiese retirado desde hace mucho.

─El poder cambia a la gente ─ declaró Sakura, con mucha seriedad.

─No se preocupe señorita Kinomoto ─ Watanuki avanzó hasta el fuego ─. Clow no puede venir aquí.

─¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

─Si esa fuera una determinación del destino, el hubiese visto la tienda sin dificultades… Pero no, algo lo alejó de aquí y contra esos designios es imposible oponerse. Es lo inevitable, señorita.

Tomoyo estornudó, y yo la observé preocupado.

─ Quisiera que nos dejaran cambiarnos de ropa, si es posible ─ les pedí.

Watanuki asintió, y Mokona nos guió por entre los increíbles pasillos de color cobrizo, escaleras a la intemperie y patios que transportaban riachuelos temporales a causa de la lluvia. Llegamos a una especie de cabaña de piedra, con las puertas completamente despejadas y que solo eran cubiertas por una tela de red que, sorprendentemente, calmaba por completo los vientos desenfrenados. La forma curva del techo cumplía muy bien su labor de deslizar el agua lejos de ahí, para que todo lo de adentro permaneciera seco. Me sentí extasiado cuando pude al fin experimentar el calor reconfortante de una chimenea inquieta, ahí había una sala de muebles antiguos con un tapete de decorado persa justo en el medio, y en la otra habitación dos literas individuales ancladas a las paredes, con un buró de madera y una lámpara de petroleo al centro. La mujer se despidió, no sin antes indicarnos donde podíamos encontrar el baño, que ya nos esperaba con una humeante tina de agua caliente y algunas hierbas aromáticas. Decidimos turnarnos, así que por cortesía ante ellas, fui el último en tomar un baño. Mientras dejaba que un grifo de cobre vertiera el agua limpia sobre la tina, dejé que mis ojos se perdieran en el espesor de las nubes grisáceas, contemplando en silencio la fuerza de la naturaleza, que me dejaba una sensación indescriptible al comprobar su poderío, pero al mismo tiempo su belleza.

Intenté que mis pensamientos se calmaran, optando por permanecer con la mente en blanco mientras la piel se me estremecía por la calidez del agua. Salí de ahí con ánimo renovado, y me puse una especie de kimono de color bronce que nos habían dejado a cada uno. Tomoyo estaba plácidamente acostada sobre una de las literas, con la respiración pausada y su mente perdida en el mundo de los sueños; me extrañé de no ver a Sakura ahí, así que comencé a buscarla, hasta que me di cuenta que había un camino corto que llevaba a una especie de espacio de meditación cubierto por un techo firme de madera. Par ami fortuna, la lluvia desapareció casi hasta ser una ligera brisa, así que me abrí camino sin miedo hasta alcanzarla.

─¿No quieres descansar? ─ le pregunté sentándome junto a ella.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, sus esmeraldas estaban atentos al paisaje, y la verdad, su aspecto me preocupaba un poco. Se le veía cansada, incluso hasta pálida y un poco distante.

─ Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar ─ me dijo, abrazando sus rodillas.

─ ¿Quieres que te deje sola? ─ iba a levantarme, pero ella me tomó el brazo.

─ No, quédate.

Regresé de inmediato a mi lugar, y el silencio fue nuestro tercer acompañante. Ciertamente, para mi resultaba increíblemente extraño verla tan callada, siempre su personalidad era una mezcla de explosión e impulsividad, y la quietud se sentía fuera de lugar.

─ ¿Alguna vez has sentido que cada vez que estás por alcanzar tu objetivo, se te va de las manos? ─ me preguntó, calmada.

─ Sí, cuando ahorraba para la Universidad. A veces sentía que estaba cerca, pero cuando lo veía de una manera más realista, me desanimaba de lo mucho que aún me faltaba.

─ ¿Y cómo lidiabas con eso?

Encogí los hombros.

─ Supongo que sabía que no tenía opción, dejar mi sueño era quitarle a mi vida el propósito, y la verdad eso me entristecía.

─ Entiendo… ¿ Y aún te aferras a él?

La pregunta me incomodaba, no por sus intenciones, sino porque había algo que debía de admitir y no estaba completamente seguro de que ella quería que lo supiera. Aún así, no me contuve.

─ Solía pensarlo, cada que hacíamos una locura tras otra, me repetía que ésto era el paso definitivo entre mi sueño y yo. Pero… ─ la miré, sintiéndome descubierto ─ Las cosas cambiaron un poco.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Me di cuenta que, a pesar de que aún ambiciono estudiar Arqueología, hay un motivo que lo superó por completo.

─¿ Cuál es?

─ Tú. ─ admití, volteando la mirada para no verla ─ Me di cuenta que hacía todo esto para estar contigo, y no lo entiendo porque, sinceramente, a penas y nos conocemos. Sin embargo, tenerte a mi lado me motiva, no sé, tienes un imán conmigo y ahora soy incapaz de dejarte.

Estaba igual de quieto como una estatua, evitando cualquier contacto visual mientras mis mejillas enrojecidas me delataban por completo. Pero, por supuesto, no podía mantener esto para siempre, y cedí, solo para estar cara a cara con unos ojos esmeraldas en los cuales me sumergí; ahí había tristeza, melancolía, arrepentimiento, estaban reflejados tantas cosas que no pude evitar sentir el hueco en el estómago, igual a una patada repentina.

─ Lo siento, fui inoportuno ─ me disculpé con rapidez, y ella tomó mi mano.

─ Me gusta tu sinceridad ─ su voz intentaba tranquilizarme, pero algo no cuadraba ─, eres el hombre más sincero que he conocido, tierno, gentil… Eres prácticamente perfecto.

Y ella lloró, en silencio, ni siquiera sollozaba, solo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y las comisuras de sus ojos se veían cristalinas. No era la respuesta que quería, pero tampoco tenía el valor para irme, y para mi sorpresa, Sakura fue la que simplemente se paró y desapareció de ahí. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Me quedé completamente perplejo, con un dolor en el pecho que no me dejaba en paz, me sentí culpable y triste al mismo tiempo, pero paralizado. No percibí el tiempo pasar, hasta que el cielo se volvió negro y las llamas esparcidas por toda la edificación eran la única fuente de luz ahí, además de un interminable número de estrellas como puntitos titilantes y lejanos, el sonido a chicharras después de la lluvia inmensa y la quietud de un espacio tan solitario como ese. Rendido, decidí dormir, pero una presencia que no había advertido me sobresaltó. Tomoyo estaba quieta, sentada del otro lado del piso, mirando el paisaje en completo silencio.

─ ¿Pasó algo? ─ me preguntó con calma.

No contesté, pero supe que mi expresión decía más que mil palabras.

─Eso supuse ─ continuó.

─ No entiendo.

─ ¿Qué no entiendes, Li?

─ Solo le dije lo que me hacía sentir, nada extraordinario, incluso llegué a creer que lo sabía y de la nada comienza a llorar… ¿Por qué ella es así? Algunas veces eufórica, otras más sensible.

─ Porque es mujer ─ se rio con una carcajada tan natural, que también sonreí ─. Creo que ella a veces ya no sabe ni quien es, se ha esforzado tanto en convertirse en una persona específica, que se olvidó de su propia esencia. Y tú eres un buen tipo, muy sincero, que choca por completo con el concepto que tiene ella de los hombres… Creo que arruinas sus planes.

Eché los brazos hacia atrás, para contemplar mejor el cielo.

─¿ No sé supone que me necesita de alguna manera?

─Sí, por eso lo arruinas todo, nunca creyó encontrarse con alguien como tú.

Sonreí de manera irónica.

─¿Eso que tiene que ver? Ni que fuera a matarme.

El silencio que siguió después, fue indescriptiblemente preocupante para mí.

─ Te diré algo ─ Tomoyo habló después de interminables minutos que parecieron horas para mí ─, y va a quedar entre nosotros, si mencionas algo sobre esto lo negaré todo, ¿entendido? ─, asentí y ella suspiró─ Yo creo que tú eres perceptivo y te das cuenta de un montón de cosas, la que necesita sincerarte contigo es ella, yo no puedo hacerlo, soy su mejor amiga como lo has dicho y hablar sería traicionarla; por mucho que me agrades, Sakura está por encima tuyo en mi lista de prioridades y te pido una disculpa por eso. Lo que si te advertiré es que seas muy cuidadoso con las cosas que haces por ella y los tratos que aceptas, no te dejes cegar por impulsos, sé consciente de tus pasos y avanza siempre y cuando sea tu entero y consciente deseo hacerlo. Las consecuencias de todas las decisiones que tomes son a largo plazo, no lo olvides.

Suspiré.

─ Ustedes siempre me hablan en clave, ¿por qué no son directas y ya?

─ Ya te lo dije, no me corresponde decirlo.

─ Son muy complicadas ─ caminé, malhumorado de vuelta hasta la habitación.

Pensé en ir a dormir a las literas, pero no estaba precisamente entusiasmado de verlas, así que, aunque no fuera del todo cómodo, me acomodé como pude en el sillón más grande para dormir. Afortunadamente estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para simplemente dejarme ir…

O eso creí, pues horas después un par de manos me estaban sacudiendo con urgencia. Sakura estaba a penas a unos centímetros de mi cara, y por su expresión, temí que estuviéramos en peligro, así que me levante casi de golpe, como un soldado.

─ Vamos a caminar ─ me pidió, pero yo me quejé.

─No ─ me volví a acostar en el sofá.

─ Anda, quiero que me acompañes ─ me pidió, pero giré mi cuerpo para ocultar mi rostro en el respaldo.

Se quejó, pero la seguí ignorando, hasta que se cansó y no se como demonios hizo para colarse y acostarse a mi lado, abriéndome los párpados con sus dedos.

─ ¿Quieres que te ruegue o qué? ─ dijo indignada.

─Quiero que me dejes dormir.

─ Solo contesta una pregunta y ya.

─ Anda, pregunta entonces.

─ ¿Serías feliz si te quedas para siempre conmigo?

Sinceramente, no es la pregunta que esperas escuchar en medio de la noche, mucho menos mi corazón, que empezó a latir desbocado sin que pudiera hacer algo al respeto. Hice todo lo humanamente posible por contestar, pero solo balbuceaba inútilmente monosílabos incomprensibles.

─ Contesta, sin importar las consecuencias, ¿serías feliz si te quedaras junto a mi?

Yo no sé que era, algo en medio del estómago, una sensación caliente y que me hacía perder la cordura. Un impulso poderoso que impedía cualquier intervención de la razón cada que ella me pedía algo; no lo controlé, no pude, asentí sin pensarlo solo para que ella sonriera y me besara los labios.

─ Eso me tranquiliza tanto ─ me besó de nuevo.

Una ventisca, y luego la figura de alguien parado en el umbral de la puerta. Nos tomó algunos segundos saltar a una posición defensiva, y curiosamente, la chimenea se encendió sola para revelar la figura de una mujer alta, de piel blanca y tersa, cabello rojizo y mirada pacífica, muy hermosa, he de admitir.

─¿ Interrumpo ? ─ su voz calmada transmitía una paz que te llegaba hasta los huesos, haciéndonos bajar la guardia casi al instante.

─¿ Quién es usted ? ─ Sakura se notaba confundida.

─ Siento asustarlos, pero Watanuki me dijo que les urgía hablar conmigo, soy Kaho Mizuki.

─ ¿Es usted la reencarnación de la bruja del oriente?

La mujer sonrió con una gentileza radiante y asintió.

─ Así es linda. La verdad es que estaba meditando pero, alguna fuerza no me dejaba hacerlo, supongo que eran los llamados inconscientes de ustedes.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Tomoyo salió con los brazos envueltos en llamas moradas y en posición de ataque. La mujer no se inmutó, solo sonrió y en gesto bastante gracioso, elevó las manos hacia arriba, como si se rindiera.

─ No vengo a dañarlos ─ declaró.

─Tomoyo ─ dijo Sakura ─, es la persona que buscamos.

─¡Ah! Lo siento.

Y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, desapareció su magia y la saludo con la mano ─ Hola.

La mujer, de porte impresionantemente llamativo, ataviada con un vestido de seda carmesí de cuello mao y adornado con flores de jazmín, se sentó el el sofá de una sola plaza, cruzando las piernas con elegancia mientras se hacía del lugar con la extensión de su cuerpo.

─ Y bien, ¿qué necesitan de mí?

Sakura fue a la otra habitación, y dio una bolsa plástica trasparente la cual contenía la fotografía del manuscrito entregado por Naoko.

─ Queríamos hablar con su antecesora en realidad, pero Watanuki dijo que tal vez pudiera ayudarnos. Ella poseía valiosa información acerca de un mago llamado Clow.

Los ojos café claros de la mujer bailoteaban mientras analizaba el escrito con rapidez, adoptando una postura de seriedad.

─ Ya veo, Clow Reed ─ se acarició el mentón y luego nos miró ─, sí, era muy importante para ella según sé. Pero antes de que hablemos más necesito aclararles algo; sé que la palabra reencarnación puede tener muchísimas interpretaciones y es natural que piensen que somos una especie de extensión en la vida de una persona, como renacer con absolutamente todas las habilidades y recuerdos, pero la verdad es que no hay nada más alejado de la realidad.

─ ¿Quiere decir que no puede ayudarnos?─ pregunté, desanimado.

─No, quiere decir que mi ayuda es limitada. Yo solo poseo algunos recuerdos y habilidades de Yuuko Ichihara, no soy ella. Las personas reencarnan para que todo ese conocimiento que adquirieron durante su vida no se pierda, como el código genético del alma si así lo quieren ver… En cuanto Clow, fue alguien sumamente especial para ella, aunque me extraña que continuara vivo; como Watanuki les dijo, nosotros no intervenimos en los asuntos de la magia de occidente. Si me contaran un poco de lo que buscan nos ayudaría.

─El señor Clow y yo tenemos un pacto ─ comenzó Sakura, no sin antes dedicarme una fugaz mirada de reojo─, fueron dos favores a cambio de un pago, con el primero no hubo mayor problema ─su boca se curvó hacia abajo ─, fue con el segundo que todo se salió del control.

─ Ustedes mejor que nadie sabe, un favor se debe de pagar con lo equivalente, no hay cambios en ese sentido.

─ Lo sé ─ repuso la castaña ─, pero él solo ha dado largas a los acuerdos que tomamos volviendo impagable el favor, y no pienso pasar mi vida a su merced.

─ Me extrañaría que alguien como Reed jugara con algo tan delicado. Miren yo no lo conozco, pero los recuerdos a los que tengo acceso lo muestran como alguien hasta cierto punto gentil.

─ Era gentil ─ dijo Tomoyo ─, como el típico hombre sabio que sale en las películas para orientar al protagonista, pero…

─ Él cambió. ─intervino Sakura ─ Como dice, usted no estuvo ahí, pero siempre fue un hombre con el mundo a sus pies, haciendo favores a gente importante que quedó en deuda con él. No suena tan descabellado volverse megalómano después de tantos años de ser el más poderoso, porque el maldito lo es, aunque no me guste admitirlo.

─ Sí, entiendo su punto.

─ Pero supongo que al inicio fue más sensato ─ continuó Sakura ─, lo suficientemente sensato para dejar el botón de reinicio con Yuuko Ichihara. Este escrito lo confirma, y si usted pudiera acceder a sus memorias tal vez nos diría dónde está.

─¿ Y usted quiere acabar con él? Aún cuando le cumplió su anhelo pretende traicionarlo.

Yo jamás había visto a Sakura con esa cara, igual que cuando viene a tu mente un recuerdo que en algún momento fue bueno, pero que ahora te causa dolor.

─ Voy a parecerle una loca ─ intercambiaron miradas intensas ─, pero él fue mi mentor, mi guía, y nadie le quitará ese mérito. Quiero mi libertad porque la merezco, y también quisiera darle la oportunidad a él de volver a ser quien fue, porque ese camino que tomó solo lo llevará a destruirse.

Se me fue el aliento, era la primera vez que ella contaba sin tapujos parte de su historia con Clow, y la verdad me sentí raro de saber la otra parte de la historia, que ella admitiera que él no fue del todo malo.

─ Eso no le corresponde señorita.

─Tiene razón, pero mi libertad por injusticia sí, eso me incumbe.

Kaho jugueteó con sus dedos por un tiempo, la tensión era casi palpable esperando a que la mujer tomara una decisión, hasta que se paró de su asiento y nos hizo un ademán para seguirla. Una vez afuera, extendió sus brazos, haciendo que un círculo mágico apareciera justo bajo sus pies, iluminando su piel de un tono naranja, mientras llamaradas de fuego intenso parecían carcomer el cuerpo de Mizuki, ardiendo descontroladas hacia el cielo estrellado. Se esforzaba, fruncía el ceño, la hoguera humana en la que se había convertido se disparaba y bajaba la intensidad una y otra vez que, hasta las rocas que estaban bajo nuestros pies, temblaban ligeramente. Yo no sé bien que buscaba, el espectáculo era impresionante, pero a pesar de eso, yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que Sakura dijo, me sentí engañado por alguna razón.

La mujer tosió, y las llamaradas desaparecieron, solo su cuerpo quedó envuelto en un vapor que emanaba por su piel, colándose por entre las fibras de la ropa, mientras ella buscaba desesperadamente recobrar el aliento. Nos miró, y no sé porque sentí que la que nos veía ahora no era ella, si no otra persona.

─ Ya sé lo que buscan, y no, no es un objeto, ustedes buscan a alguien.

Instintivamente, retrocedimos un paso los tres. Sakura estaba con la boca abierta, con expresión desencajada y los ojos desorbitados.

─¿ Quién?

─ No lo sé, solo puedo darles su ubicación.

─ No de nuevo ─ se quejó Tomoyo ─, otra vez buscar a otro maldito alguien, estoy cansada de esto.

─ ¿Dónde está ? ─ inquirió Sakura.

─Nevada ─ la mujer sonrió con ironía ─, en Las Vegas, más precisamente.

Un timbre nos interrumpió, todos parpadeamos y nos miramos los unos a los otros con la ceja arqueada por la incredulidad. El origen del sonido no provenía de ninguno de nosotros, era en la sala dónde hacía eco con las rocas de las paredes. Corrí hacia allá, y entre mis ropas mojadas, el celular que Meilin me dio reproducía una melodía alegre, me sorprendió que sobreviviera a todas las inclemencias del clima y, lo más insólito, que tuviera recepción en un lugar como ese.

─ ¿Mei? ─ dije, inseguro.

─ _No señor Li, soy Spinel, al parecer ha dado con el acertijo._

─ ¿ Cómo sabes eso? ─ fruncí el ceño, desconfiado.

─ _Me lo ha dicho mi jefe señor, y le tengo excelentes noticias, dice que ha llegado la hora de que lo conozca._

─¿ Qué ? ─ me sentí incapaz de procesar la información ─ ¿cómo pretendes que les diga eso?

─ No se preocupe Li, todo irá bien porque compartimos un fin común, los esperaré afuera de la tienda cuando hayan terminado.

Colgó, y yo me quedé mirando al celular que repentinamente se apagó, negándose a funcionar de nuevo por más que presionaba con fuerza el botón de encendido. ¿Había sido una alucinación? No lo creía. Las voces acercándose me pusieron alerta.

─¡ De nuevo a buscar a otra persona! ─ gritó Tomoyo, desplomándose en el sillón con pesadez ─ Esto parece un ciclo aburrido que repetiremos una y otra vez más, ¡Estoy harta!

─ Pero es una gran pista, una enorme ─ Sakura parecía fascinada con su nuevo descubrimiento ─. ¿Será que Clow tiene un rival? , ¿ o esa persona poseé la debilidad de Clow? No entiendo, pero me siento emocionada. Li, cariño, ¿era tu prima? ¿ tienes señal aquí?

No contesté de inmediato, me tomó segundos idear algo que no levantara sospechas.

─Sí ─ mentí ─ eso parece, pero la llamada se cortó porque me quedé sin batería.

─ Necesito comprar un celular de esos ─ Tomoyo apuntó el aparato ─, sobrevivió a una tormenta sin problemas, y tiene señal en el maldito fin del mundo.

─ Eso parece…

Una vez más el silencio incómodo, evitando mirarlas mientras procesaba las revelaciones dadas tan inesperadamente. ¿ Qué clase de persona era el jefe de Spinel? Y sobre todo ¿A quién había que buscar ahora? Sinceramente compartía con Tomoyo el fastidio de volver a buscar otra persona, pues era lo único que hacíamos desde que salimos de Nuevo Orleans. Pero mi preocupación principal tenía que ver con cómo demonios les diría que había colaborado con un completo extraño todo este tiempo.

─¿ Te pasa algo? ─ Sakura me rodeó la cintura, depositando suavemente su cabeza en mi pecho.

─ Nada, solo pienso en lo que haremos.

─ Todo estará bien ─ su ánimo renovado sacudió mis terminales nerviosas ─, ya verás que estar conmigo siempre no es tan malo.

La mirada de Tomoyo captó mi atención, igual que un imán, pues no se veía del todo bien al escucharla hablar, pero tampoco protestaba por nada, aunque en mi mente resonaban sus palabras.

Ten cuidado.

Con las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

¿Qué quieres en verdad de mi, Sakura?


	9. Wicked games

****Capítulo 9: Wicked games****

Yo reconocí el lugar después de la oscuridad. Estaba tan quieto, húmedo a causa de la lluvia constante durante la noche, con un ambiente tan sórdido, que los sonidos de la cotidianidad se apoderaron completamente de mis oídos; las risas de niños pequeños corriendo por las aceras, comida siendo aventada a un wok con aceite hirviendo, el bullicio matutino de una ciudad que cual gigante dormido, despierta mientras el sol sube poco a poco a reinar desde lo más alto del cielo. Pero a mi no me interesaba eso, estaba más enfocado en como mi torrente sanguíneo andaba a todo lo que daba por mis venas, mientras mi mente ideaba como la forma de decirles a ellas que les oculté información importante durante todo este tiempo. Escuchaba a Watanuki y a Kaho explicarles cosas pero no les puse atención, lo único que miraba era el frente, donde los cristales borrosos me regresaban el reflejo de una figura para justo al frente. Las botas hasta la rodilla y el cabello negruzco, no dejaba lugar a dudas; el mismísimo Spinnel estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Verdad que si Li?

Escuché la pregunta, pero no tenía idea de la respuesta.

—¡Ey Li! — Tomoyo sacudió mi hombro repetidas veces — ¿estás en éste mundo?

Me aclaré la garganta, y traté de verla lo más calmado posible, pero no lo logré, pues arqueó la ceja.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Dejó salir un bufido, irritada — Les decía que tú eres de aquí.

—Ah, sí, pero he vivido más años en los Estados Unidos.

No le di importancia a su conversación, me adelanté con zancadas rápidas a la puerta, y la cerré después de salir.

—Buen día, señor Li — Spinnel estaba recargado sobe un Mercedez Benz negro y sonrió al verme.

—¿Cómo demonios les voy a decir la verdad? — pregunté sin miramientos.

—Tal como es señor Li. Usted y yo trabajamos juntos para que esto saliera bien, dígales que fue una alianza.

—Ellas creerán que les he estado ocultando cosas, que les mentí.

—Sinceramente, ¿no piensa usted lo mismo de ellas? También le han ocultado todo ¿no es verdad?

Abrí la boca un par de veces, pasmado por su cambio de actitud. Lo notaba más relajado, con un dejo de seguridad y eso me asustaba un poco, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no desconfiaba aún de él, aunque hoy luciera distinto. Como si le hubiesen inyectado una dosis de confianza, se veía calmado pero triunfal.

—Hoy estás distinto... — apunté.

Él me miró, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces.

—Me gusta cuando logro mis objetivos señor, mi jefe está entusiasmado y ansioso por conocerlos.

Justo cuando iba a interrogarlo, una curiosa Sakura salió por la puerta, observándonos con la ceja arqueada mientras su miraba iba y venía.

—Buen día, señorita Kinomoto — el tono de Spinnel era cordial.

-¿Nos conocemos?

Confundida Sakura tensó su frente, los demás salieron justo tras de ella, y el silencio se volvió incómodo.

—No en persona, pero lo haremos — Spinnel abrió la puerta trasera del auto — debo pedirles que me acompañen.

—¿Qué pasa Li? — Tomoyo comenzaba a mostrarse un tanto a la defensiva.

Es complicado de explicar, pero si me dan tiempo yo...

— ¿Es otro de tus "parientes"? — dijo Sakura.

—No, él es...

—Lo podemos hablar en el camino, señoritas.

Inesperadamente, Kahpo Mizuki dio un paso al frente.

—Yo los acompañaré — anunció con completa calma, siendo la primera en subir al auto.

Aquello se estaba tornando extraño, las cosas estaban calmadas pero con un dejo enorme de tensión implícita en el ambiente, muy parecido a la quietud que precede una violenta tormenta.

—Les diré lo que pasa en el camino— anuncié, subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

Igual que una orden implícita, ellas no tuvieron más remedio que seguirnos, dejando atrás a un muy confundido Watanuki, quien solo se limitó a observarnos mientras el auto se alejaba de ahí a la velocidad que las atiborradas calles lo permitían. Dentro había silencio, combinado con un aroma a sándalo fresco emanado por una pacífica Kaho, quién no dejaba de ver por la ventana con expresión indescifrable. Sakura y Tomoyo en cambió, me observaban fijamente desde el espejo retrovisor, pude sentir un par de gemas esmeraldas exigir una explicación inmediata con solo mirarme. Aclaré mi garganta.

—Hay algo que no les he dicho —comencé, un tanto titubeante al inicio —, hace algo de tiempo conocí a Spinnel y...

Pensé profundamente como decir lo siguiente, sin lograr que se me aventaran a la yugular.

—¿Y?

—Y bueno, él se ofreció a ayudarme con algunas cosas de nuestra misión.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? — Tomoyo se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Pistas, detalles de lo que buscamos.

—No recuerdo que nos lo comentaras antes — Sakura intentaba hablar calmada, pero casi me era posible palpar su irritación contenida.

—Supongo que el señor Li tenía una razón para no decirlo. Parece un buen muchacho, yo le otorgaría el beneficio de la duda.

Quedé pasmado y desconcertado al mismo tiempo. Kaho dio su opinión con tanta soltura, como si nos conociera de toda la vida. Sus ojos cobrizos se juntaron con los míos y me percaté de una expresión de complicidad dirigida hacia mí, fue ahí cuando la gran pregunta vino a mi mente, si Spinnel o su jefe nos guiaron hasta aquí, ¿cuántos mas involucrados había? Si lo reflexionaba, Clow era alguien que llamaba la atención por naturaleza, alguien con su poderío, aunque limitado a un territorio, no podía pasar desapercibido para el resto del mundo mágico, por más pactos implícitos que tuvieran entre ellos. Apreté mi labio inferior un tanto ansioso, y de vez en cuando jugaba con la solapa de mi camisa, pensando si no las había traído directamente a una trampa muy bien orquestada... La fulminante mirada de Sakura no hizo si no atizar más y más mi preocupación, parecía hielo esmeralda clavado en el espejo, como si se tratara de la más terrible de las traiciones.

Dejamos la ciudad por una carretera llena de vegetación, internándonos de apoco a las montañas del Este, cambiando la visión cosmopolita por un ambiente más rural, de carreteras con pendientes y pequeños vehículos de transporte, rodeados de un verde imperante. Spinnel giró bruscamente en una brecha de terracería, custodiada por una vieja verja de madera casi a punto de caer, que inesperadamente se abrió sin necesidad de que alguien la tocara, el irregular relieve hacia que los amortiguadores trabajaran lo más duro por minimizar el impacto, pero a Spinnel le importaba un demonio eso, no bajó la velocidad hasta llegar a un descampado donde un helicóptero pequeño encendió sus rotores apenas nos vio llegar. Kaho, Spinnel y una muy confundida Tomoyo salieron del auto primero, dejandonos a solas a Sakura y a mi casi a propósito.

—Esos dos son poderosos — su voz era fría, distante —, solo por eso los seguimos, pero cuando haya oportunidad, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Dio un portazo al bajar, jamás la había visto tan molesta. Me pasmé durante segundos en el carro, hasta que decidí bajar para entrar en el helicóptero con los demás. Poco a poco, al tomar altura, tuvimos una vista extraordinaria de la ciudad, pero nuestro objetivo al parecer eran las bahías más al Este. Estuve jugando inquieto con la solapa de mi camisa, soportando el silencio incómodo de los demás pasajeros que solo admiraban el calmo mar en silencio. Perdí la noción de a dónde nos dirigíamos, hasta que vi un yate lujoso con helicóptero anclado a una parte remota, y poco a poco descendimos hasta ahí.

Tuve un gran momento de alivio mientras descendía las escaleras de madera, pues mis tímpanos descansaban al fin del aturdidor sonido del helicóptero que poco a poco iba perdiendo impulso en sus hélices. Entramos a una sala de sillones color hueso, y una enorme pantalla desplegando un logo con una media luna y letras que no lograba entender pues parecía escritura árabe o algo parecido. Un mayordomo de al menos cincuenta años, nos recibió con amabilidad, ofreciendonos tomar asiento mientras nuestro anfitrión se hacía presente. Pude notar como Sakura tomaba el extremo más alejado de mí, junto a Tomoyo.

-Al fin nos conocemos.

Aquella voz era suave, pero poco expresiva. Lentamente, una cabellera platinada ascendía por las escaleras que llevaban a los camarotes inferiores; parecían como hilos de plata de gran extensión, cayendo por la espalda de un hombre vestido de un elegante traje blanco por completo de alguna costosa confección italiana o tal vez algodón egipcio, a juzgar por su apariencia. Los ojos de aquel tipo eran una maravilla, un grisáceo profundo que escudriñaba con atención a sus visitantes. Spinnel se paró de inmediato, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Bien hecho Spinnel, estoy sorprendido — su tono de voz no varió ni un poco, luego miró a Kaho —. Estoy complacido de tenerla aquí, señorita Mizuki.

Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo se sacudieron por eso saludo, yo igual estaba sorprendido, pero ellas abrieron los ojos en señal de alerta casi de inmediato.

— Señoritas — ahora las observó a ellas—, al fin las conozco. El señor Li ha sido de gran ayuda para ésto.

—No se quien rayos es usted— Sakura contuvo su ira entre dientes—, pero le exijo que nos deje ir.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo, el hombre tomó asiento en el sofá individual, cruzando las piernas de manera elegante.

—Soy consciente de que no es la mejor presentación, pero ustedes y yo compartimos un interés común, señoritas, así que más que enemigo, soy su aliado.

—No sé cómo rayos convencieron a Li de ésto, pero no puedo confiar en alguien que se oculta de ésta manera.

—Señorita Kinomoto, no me oculté porque tenga algo contra ustedes, si no porque el plan no hubiese podido llevarse a cabo si yo me inmiscuía desde el principio. —el mayordomo se acercó con una botella de bourbon costoso y la depositó en la mesa de cristal—. ¿Creen que todo éste camino era así de fácil solo por que si?

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — Tomoyo estaba inquieta, pero interesada, un tanto más calmada que Sakura, en realidad.

—Señorita Daidouji, una persona con su agudeza puede deducirlo, ustedes sabían exactamente a dónde ir, a quién buscar y dónde hacerlo. Como si alguien les hubiera dejado las migajas.

—Se equivoca, para nada ha sido fácil, y más de una vez nuestra vida a peligrado —objetó Sakura.

El hombre agitó ligeramente su whisky, antes de beberlo.

—Lo hice tan fácil como me fue posible, más que eso, sería sospechoso. La idea del vínculo — me señaló a mi—, la chica dibujante de Baton Rouge, la pista de Chiharu Mihara, el rastro de Yuuko Ichihara... ¿creen que todo eso era fácil de descubrir? Para nada, yo aboné su camino, por un interés en común.

—¿Qué interés?— me animé a preguntar, aunque recibí dos miradas igual que pistolas que hicieron que me encogiera en mi lugar.

—Derrocar a Clow, señor Li, obviamente.

Aquella revelación nos sacudió a los tres por igual.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? — Sakura pasó de la furia a mostrar miedo.

—Para el mundo, Zayed Hasbún, pero para ustedes y Clow, soy Yue —reveló con voz fría—, la primera creación de Clow y su antiguo guardián.

De nuevo se hizo el silenció, estábamos petrificados, escuchando sólo la marea chocar contra la estructura del Yate, intentando digerir toda información que se nos daba de golpe. Sakura se paró, contrariada, completamente desconcertada.

—No... no entiendo.

—Clow habita éste mundo desde hace muchísimos años, señorita — Yue se sirvió otro trago de bourbon—. Más de los que usted se pueda imaginar, ha hecho un centenar de cosas que ustedes no conocen. Yo fui su primer acompañante, una especie de hijo, estuve y aprendí de su magia durante muchísimos años, recorrimos el mundo juntos en otras épocas antiguas... Hasta que un día, me lo dijo, — el hombre desvió la mirada, como si buscara algún recuerdo significativo en su mente— "quiero que seas libre, que vivas tu vida" —hizo una mueca de desagrado —... Él pensaba que no tenía derecho a condicionar mi existencia a sus necesidades, que yo era un ser que merecía libertad, así que me la dio, dejándome dormido en un desierto en medio de la nada, hasta que fuera liberado por alguien. Cuando volví a éste mundo, todo había cambiado, pero él se aseguró de dejarme riquezas invaluables en esa fortaleza escondida... Cuando abrí los ojos y vi la luna rodeada de estrellas, entendí lo que Clow quería para mí, como si se tratara de una revelación, luché en contra de mis ganas de volver con mi amo, y viví mi vida con libertad. Forjé negocios en medio oriente, y seguí practicando magia, hasta que en un viaje a Europa me pareció verlo entre la multitud. Y en efecto era él, merodeando en alguno de los callejones de Edimburgo, lucía como si los años jamás hubiesen pasado por su cuerpo pero algo en su mirada no me gustó. Estuve a punto de hablarle pero no lo hice — se paró, justo frente al ventanal observando el mar centellante por el sol encumbrado en su punto máximo—, en vez de eso utilicé mis recursos para investigarlo lo más que pude y me llevé una decepción al ver en lo que se había convertido.

—¿En qué se convirtió? — la voz de Tomoyo era un hilo apenas audible.

—En un maldito estafador, arrogante, ambicioso, ese no era el Clow que yo recordaba — se volvió hacia Sakura—. Usted sí lo conoció en su época de mentor sabio, ¿o me equivoco? Cuando tenía el aplomo suficiente para guiarte como un maestro a su alumno. Entonces decidí que tal vez él ya había vivido demasiado tiempo en éste mundo, que perdió toda noción y necesitaba parar, porque a nadie le gusta ver a sus seres queridos destruirse de esa manera.

Yue acarició sus sienes, parecía un tanto afectado al recordar.

—Por eso lo decidí — continuó—, yo iba a terminar con todo de una buena vez. Recordé la relación tan estrecha que tuvo con Yuuko Ichihara, y me puse manos a la obra para contactarla, aunque me llevé la misma sorpresa que ustedes cuando descubrí que ella había sido más inteligente que él, y abandonó este mundo en un tiempo prudente. Entonces me contacté con la señorita Mizuki, y juntos dimos con varios descubrimientos.

—¿Usted ya sabía a que íbamos?— le pregunté a la mujer, quien asintió con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Sí, pero tenía que actuar sin decirle nada a Watanuki. Él está completamente comprometido con lo dispuesto por Yuuko Ichihara, y jamás hubiese permitido que nos involucráramos con los asuntos de Clow. —explicó la mujer.

—Así que, buscando en las memorias de Yuuko, pudimos encontrar que Clow dejó una especie de botón de reinicio, y durante mucho tiempo creímos que era un objeto, pero no era así, hasta después de mucho esfuerzo supimos que teníamos que buscar a alguien.

—¿Y por qué no lo hizo usted mismo? —demandó saber Sakura.

—Clow es mi creador, pensé que podía identificarme si me involucraba directamente, y todo estaría perdido. Así que busqué a una persona lo suficientemente dispuesta a desafiarlo, y la encontré a usted... Todo el camino que han seguido hasta aquí, fue dejado por nosotros, yo le di la idea del vínculo indirectamente a la señorita Daidouji con un libro; entregué y descifré el manuscrito a la dibujante de Baton Rouge; enseñe el símbolo a Chiharu Mihara. Adopté formas distintas, envié gente, Spinnel fue intermediario entre el señor Li y yo... Lo único que no entiendo aún — nos observó a Sakura y a mí con curiosidad—, es porque no está completo el vínculo aún.

—No le interesa — atajó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué solo no nos dijo que hacer desde el inicio?

—Porque por más que lo intentamos, la identidad de quién debíamos de buscar no se nos revelaba a nosotros— intervino Kaho—, creímos que tal vez eso era a propósito, que tal vez alguien más estaba predestinado a obtener esa información. Y era verdad, cuando ustedes me pidieron que buscara en las memorias de ella, al fin pude ver el rostro y localización de quien tenemos que buscar.

Yue se paró, caminando lentamente hacia nosotros.

—Las cosas son así. Ahora que saben toda la verdad, quiero darles la oportunidad de decidir, porque a partir de aquí, no hay vuelta atrás...

—Es demasiada información — comentó Tomoyo—, en tan poco tiempo.

—Lo sé, ¿qué les parece si lo piensan un poco? —hizo un ademán con la mano para que su mayordomo se acercara—, abajo hay tres camarotes esperándolos, tómense el resto del día libre y mañana me darán la respuesta.

El mayordomo nos pidió educadamente que lo siguiéramos. Mis compañeras estaban tan desconcertadas, que no pusieron objeción a la propuesta de Yue, así que los tres nos retiramos en silencio hacia el piso inferior, dónde tres puertas de madera estaban dispersas por un largo pasillo. Me sentía un tanto cansado, así que un poco de soledad no me vendría mal, además sabía que ellas no estaban especialmente interesadas en hablar conmigo ahora.

O eso creí.

No tenía ni medio minuto dentro de mi camarote, cuando una presencia violenta azotó la puerta al entrar. Sin darme la vuelta, supuse de inmediato que se trataba de una furiosa Sakura.

—¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para ocultarme algo así?! — bramó, invadida por la ira.

No le contesté, saqué una bebida isotónica del mini bar junto a la ventaba que daba al océano, y le di un par de tragos sin mirarla.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Suspiré, me volví lentamente hacia ella.

— Deja de reclamarme honestidad cuando tú tampoco me has contado todo.

—¡Planeaste cosas a mis espaldas! ¡Y yo confié en ti!

—Creí que era lo mejor, de no haber sido por Spinnel ni siquiera hubiésemos dado con Chiharu, ¡ustedes estaban completamente perdidas!

—Nos las arreglaríamos como siempre.

Negué con la cabeza, efusivamente

—¡Basta de ignorar la realidad!, ¿qué no lo escuchaste? Somos parte de un maldito plan, yo soy parte de tu plan, y tú eres parte del de él.

—Yo te pregunté si querías hacer un pacto conmigo, y tú resolviste hacerlo, nadie te obligó — intentó debatirme.

—Eso no te lo reclamo, pero tampoco me has contado todo. Y ahora que te hacen esa misma jugada a ti, te molestas. Él y tú tienen el mismo objetivo, derrocar a ese mago para siempre.

— No hablo de eso, ¡hablo de tu falta de honestidad!, ¡de tus mentiras!

Yo no era así, éste que ahora se apoderaba de mis impulsos no era yo, pero tampoco tuve la fuerza suficiente para detenerme. Una vez más, entré en la montaña rusa de sentimientos intensos, estando en la cúspide de la molestia cuando azoté la puerta del mini bar, y di zancadas llenas de furia hacia ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de chocar su rostro.

—Reclamas lo que no das, Sakura. ¿Qué más quieres de mi? — hablaba entre dientes—, ya te lo he repetido hasta el maldito cansancio; te seguí, arriesgué mi vida por ti, he tolerado que me manipules a tu conveniencia — tiré la botella medio llena a la pared, provocando un ruido sonoro — ¡¿qué más quieres de mí?! Fallo una maldita vez, y te vuelves loca.

Instintivamente, retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Y yo no entiendo porque demonios me es imposible decirte que no! — exclamé, pero ahora sentía un tanto de desesperación — ¡Porque a pesar de ver todo esto no me puedo alejar de ti!

Fue como si mis palabras actuaran como una vendaval poderoso que se llevaba su molestia de inmediato. Bajó la mirada ante la insistencia de mis ámbares desesperados, que no soportaban más no entender ni mis propias emociones, mucho menos mis sentimientos.

—Entonces dime tú, ¡¿qué más necesitas?!—demandé saber —Yo ya no soy yo, en otra época me hubiera alejado de ti inmediatamente, pero ahora no puedo, siento que si me voy no lograría estar sin ti... Por eso te lo exijo, ¿qué más necesitas?, ¿qué tengo que hacer para dejar de sentirme así?

Parecía afectada, estaba tan pálida como su blusa, moviendo sus ojos de manera inquieta entre la pared y mi rostro. Tragó saliva, su boca estaba contraída y al fin se atrevió a verme con intensidad.

—Hay que completar el vínculo, Syaoran.

Sentí una descarga de emociones en el pecho, era la primera vez que ella me llamaba por mi nombre y eso derribó mis barreras. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos, besándome con suavidad.

— Déjame calmar esto, Syaoran, yo puedo ayudarte — me desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa —. Sólo déjate llevar, no hay nada más que perder...

Me quedé quieto, correspondiendo a la urgencia de sus besos apasionados, pero sin detenerla cada que desabrochaba de uno en uno los botones, hasta que se deshizo de mi camisa. Sus cálidas manos se posaron en mi torso desnudo, acariciando con suavidad el tatuaje que llevo desde el día que hicimos el pacto. Con su mirada intensa, lo dijo todo, besó mi pectoral y volvió a ocuparse de mi boca. Eso despertó mi cuerpo, pues la atraje hacia mi, atrapándola de la cintura, para luego quitarle la blusa lentamente. Ella me ayudó con su sostén, y por primera vez contemplé su pecho desnudo, no era exorbitante, tenían el tamaño perfecto para mí, en si, toda ella era perfecta. La recosté sobre la cama, admirando cada ligero detalle de su rostro; ya no me preocupaba seguir adelante, lo tenía tan claro en mi mente que comencé a besar su cuello, y ella enredó sus dedos dentro de mis mechones alborotados. Lentamente, bajé hasta sus senos, para besarlos y pasar mi lengua sobre sus pezones erectos, sentí que apretó mi cabello, conteniendo un gemido. Sonreí, eso había sido tan placentero para ella como para mí, les di un ligero apretón con mi dientes y luego los succioné con cuidado, ella se estremecía cada que repetía la maniobra una y otra vez. Continué con mi camino, un tanto más abajo, besando su vientre con diligencia al mismo tiempo que la presión entre mis piernas se volvía cada vez más intensa. Sakura la sintió, y desabrochó mi cinturón para deshacerse de mis jeans, estimulandome con su mano sobre mi ropa interior. Para ese momento yo había perdido la cordura, sin saber como exactamente, logré quitarle la falta casi de un tirón, y así lo hice también con su ropa interior.

Me detuve un momento, solo para mirarla. Quería saber si ella también lo deseaba tanto como yo, necesitaba su aprobación antes de dar el siguiente paso... Y su respuesta fue obvia, con sus esmeraldas ansiosos y un beso apasionado, me animé a entrar en ella por primera vez, igual que entrar a un cálido paraíso. Al inicio fueron estocadas pausadas, buscando no ser demasiado brusco, aunque mis impulsos me pedían más; quería disfrutarla, sentirla, perderme en sus labios que gemían lentamente entre besos, con su hálito golpeandome suavemente el rostro. Poco a poco, moví mis caderas con mayor intensidad, sentí que sus dedos se clavaban en mi espalda, y mi nuca, sosteniéndose para no perder el ritmo. Inesperadamente ella me movió, siendo ahora ella quien ocupaba la posición dominante, el vaivén de caderas se volvió más intenso, la cálida y húmeda intimidad que compartíamos nos llevó hasta el punto de alcanzar el éxtasis con una intensidad abrumadora. Ella se tumbó sobre mi pecho y yo disfruté de increíble sensación de haber tocado el cielo con las mis propias manos. Nos quedamos tumbados ahí un par de minutos, hasta que ella se bajó de mi, acostándose al lado mió, la miré y sonreí. Pero esa felicidad duró poco, cuando el tatuaje de mi pecho me dolió con muchísima intensidad, al grado de que lo último que escuché fue mi nombre salir de sus labios con preocupación, y una oscuridad que me llevó a perderme a la inconsciencia.

La siguiente vez que abrí los ojos, todo estaba oscuro. Me sentía adolorido, y por un instante creí que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que caí en cuenta que mi cabeza descansaba en su regazo desnudo, mientras Sakura acariciaba con ternura mi frente. Intenté pararme, pero ella me detuvo, recostándose a mi lado para mirarme directo a los ojos, mientras sostenía mi mano.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— me preguntó.

—Bien- respondí con voz baja, sentía hormigueo por todo el cuerpo—, ¿qué me pasó?

—El vínculo está completo... —reveló, parecía contrariada.

—¿Y eso que significa?

—Que va a ser más difícil para Clow encontrarme, y... — no supe interpretar la expresión de su rostro— que te quedarás conmigo para siempre.

— ¿Eso es bueno?

—Si te hace feliz que estemos juntos, sí — se quedó quieta un momento, y luego me sonrió.

Moví mi cuerpo, y me acomodé en la cama, dando gracias estar cubierto por una sábana, pues a pesar del momento que habíamos compartido, aún esas cosa me daban pena.

—¿Qué has decidido? — pregunté como si nada.

—¿Sobre qué?

—El plan de Yue, lo seguirás.

Dio un largo y sonoro suspiro, con el dorso de su mano, acarició mi rostro, perfilando mis labios con su dedo índice.

—Al inicio te dibujé a Clow como un tipo injusto —comenzó—... Pero la verdad es que no siempre fue así, cuando yo lo conocí, estaba pasando por tiempos complicados pues apenas descubría mi magia... El me ayudó a controlarla, a sacar mi potencial, me guió diligentemente para que obtuviera habilidades increíbles... Pero el tiempo lo cambió todo... Syaoran, el primer favor que me hizo, cumplió un deseo que yo tenía, y el segundo, fue para sacarme del atolladero en el que ese deseo me metió... Le debo mucho, pero él ya no es Clow, es ahora un sociópata con delirios de grandeza, y si ya he llegado hasta aquí, terminaré la misión para obtener mi libertad. Pase lo que pase, seré libre.

—Entonces... ¿seguiremos?

—Sí, estamos juntos en esto, ¿cierto?

Sonreí.

—Sí.

Lo afirmé completamente convencido, pero no supe la razón de que, sin poder controlarlo, una sensación que emergía desde lo más profundo de mi ser me estaba alertando de algo. No sabía qué, ni por qué, pero justo ahora, mi instinto me decía que debía salir corriendo inmediatamente... Y no lo hice.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Un gusto volver con una nueva actualización después de un rato, ya quería tener capítulo nuevo, pero la verdad es que me costó escribirlo, por el mini lemon. Disculpen si no es lo mejor, es la primera vez que escribo uno y no quería que se leyera vulgar o atemporal, así que intenté hacerlo corto pero comprensible. Ya sé que la premisa de este fic tal vez daba para más lemon, pero me gusta más ponerle un poco de elaboración a la trama, y no hacerla tan predecible, espero estarlo logrando. El título de este cap es por tres canciones esta vez, Wicked game de Raign, Wicked games de the weeknd y una canción un tanto más antigua, del mismo nombre pero cantada por Chris Isaak (la de raign es cover de esta) , espero puedan darle la oportunidad a alguna. Me dio mucho gusto volver a tener noticias del fic, una vez más, espero leer sus comentarios. Un abrazo.**


End file.
